


Love forever or never again at all

by SachikoKuroichi



Series: Curses and Blessings [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: Wenn Dante und Nero gemeinsam auf eine Mission gehen und sich schlussendlich mit einem Liebesfluch konfrontiert sehen. Mit nur einem Monat um diesen Fluch zu brechen, müssen sie ihre wahre Liebe finden. Doch Nero hat bereits Kyrie, also müsste zumindest er fein raus sein und ein Dante findet doch im Handumdrehen die Liebe seines Lebens, oder? Vielleicht ist doch nicht alles so einfach, wie es scheint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beloved girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beloved+girlfriend).
  * Translation into English available: [Love forever or never again at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223769) by [gummibeere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummibeere/pseuds/gummibeere), [SachikoKuroichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi)



> Hey! Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion in diesem Fandom (wobei ich eigentlich schon seit 2008 dabei bin; Schande über mich xD)  
> Kleine Anmerkungen am Rande: Ja, ich weiß, dass Nero kein Halbdämon ist - eher mehr so ein Viertel, aber aus Ermangelung eines besseren Worts habe ich mir erlaubt, ihn zum Halbdämon zu befördern. Wenn jemand eine gute Alternative dazu hat, bitte immer her damit! Gleiches gilt für das Layout Fortunas - hier hab ich auch ein wenig künstlerische Freiheit angewandt. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es schon Autos und Straßen in Fortuna gibt, hat aber so ein wenig besser gepasst.  
> Sonst: Viel Spaß <3  
> ___________________________________  
> note: kursiv=Gedanken

Der heutige Tag versprach ein ruhiger zu werden.

Zumindest wenn es nach Dante gehen würde, doch wie immer interessierte sich niemand für dessen Meinung. Gerade saß er wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch und döste vor sich hin.

Dass die Vordertür seines Ladens gerade sehr schwungvoll geöffnet wurde, könnte ihn nicht weniger interessieren, wusste er doch genau, dass es nur zwei Wesen in seinem Leben gab, beide weiblich, die dies regelmäßig taten. Für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied, welche der beiden gerade seinen Laden betrat, immerhin bedeuteten sie exakt das Gleiche: Ärger, unnötig viel Arbeit für ihn und meistens sogar noch eine Erhöhung seiner Schulden. Dante seufzte.

„Steh auf, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich!“, ertönte die „liebliche“ Stimme Ladys und brachte den Angesprochenen lediglich dazu, mit den Augen zu rollen. Diese Art von Aufträgen kannte er. Sie waren absolut nicht ertragreich, noch dazu äußerst aufwendig und nicht selten kosteten sie ihm beinahe das Leben. Kurz und knapp: Drecksarbeit, die Lady selbst nicht machen wollte.

„Verzieh dich. Ich nehme keine Aufträge von dir an.“, grummelte Dante und drehte sich von ihr weg. Sein neuer Sessel konnte dies mittlerweile sogar. Der Alte war nach einer Dämonenattacke auf seinen Laden schlussendlich unter ihm zusammengebrochen. Technisch gesehen waren Lady und Trish daran Schuld, dass die Dämonenhorde überhaupt hier getobt hatte, praktisch waren sämtliche Reparaturkosten auf seinen Schuldenberg aufgerechnet worden.

„Ach? Das ist ja wundervoll. Dann nehme ich an, dass du all das Geld, welches du mir schuldest, endlich beisammen hast?“, gab Lady höchst amüsiert zurück. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Dante keinen Schritt weiter war, seine Schulden zu begleichen und solange dies der Fall war, hatte sie selbst immer einen Sklaven für ihre Drecksarbeit. Sie sorgte auch brav dafür, dass ihr Lieblingsdämon nicht zu schnell an irgendwelches Geld kam. Dafür fand sie ihn viel zu praktisch.

Dante selbst konnte seine Wut kaum zügeln. Dieses verdammte Weibsstück! Er knurrte, hielt sich jedoch zurück, um sie nicht anzuschreien. Wusste er doch, dass er damit bei ihr nicht sonderlich weit kam. Sie hatte sich noch nie von ihm einschüchtern lassen.

„Kein Grund, gleich so schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Hör dir doch erst einmal an, worum es überhaupt geht.“, lächelte Lady ihn an und begann zu erzählen.

Der Auftrag führte in die unmittelbare Umgebung von Fortuna und bestand lediglich aus der simplen Aufgabe, ein Artefakt aus einer sehr alten und baufälligen Ruine zu bergen.

„Siehst du? Absolut kein Problem für jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten.“, beendete sie ihre Ausführungen. Der immer noch genervte Dämonenjäger wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie noch etwas anfügte: „Du könntest Nero bitten, mitzukommen.“

Damit hatte sie ihn, das wusste sie genau. Selbst, wenn Dante es niemals zugeben würde, nicht einmal unter Folter, wussten Lady und Trish dennoch genau, dass er eine Schwäche für den Jungen entwickelt hatte. Wie genau das passieren konnte, war den beiden ein Rätsel, hatte er doch noch nie wirkliches Interesse an irgendetwas gezeigt, von seinem verstorbenen Bruder mal abgesehen.

Dante seufzte erneut und riss Lady damit aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Du gibst vorher sowieso keine Ruhe, richtig?“

Sie lächelte. Erneut hatte es funktioniert.  
„Wie gut du mich doch kennst, Dante.“

Stunden später war Dante bereits auf dem Weg nach Fortuna, seine getreuen Waffen Rebellion, Ebony und Ivory sowie Agni und Rudra und Lucifer im Gepäck. Lady hatte diese Mission einfach klingen lassen, doch er ließ sich davon nicht mehr täuschen. Er mochte blauäugig sein, doch die Naivität, die damit verbunden wurde, hatte er in punkto Lady vor vielen Jahren hinter sich gelassen. Obwohl er es leugnen wollte, sogar sich selbst gegenüber, begann sich eine gewisse Vorfreude bei ihm einzustellen. Er hatte beschlossen, Nero wirklich zu fragen, ob er ihn begleiten wollte.

 

Nero hingegen langweilte sich in Fortuna seit Wochen. Die Bewohner der Stadt hatten anscheinend beschlossen, dass die Rettung ebenjener vor dem totalen Untergang nicht Beweis genug war, dass er nicht jeden Moment überschnappen und jeden Menschen in einem Umkreis von zehn Kilometern grausamst abschlachten würde. Dies hatte ebenso dazu geführt, dass er seine Anstellung beim Orden, der im Zuge des Wiederaufbaus der Stadt wiederbelebt wurde, verlor und somit nicht viel zu tun hatte. So verbrachte er die meiste Zeit zuhause in der Wohnung, die er einst mit Kyrie geteilt hatte.

Der aufmerksame Leser möge sich an dieser Stelle wohl fragen, warum dieser Satz in einer Art der Vergangenheit formuliert ist. Fakt war, dass Kyrie sich dem Druck der Allgemeinheit gebeugt und von Nero distanziert hatte. Sie war mit all ihren Sachen aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Der Weißhaarige hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu suchen, viel zu verletzt war er von ihrem Verhalten. Natürlich verstand er, dass sie für die Kirche lebte und es nicht verkraften würde, aus ebenjener gestoßen zu werden. Dennoch hatte sie ihn ohne jegliche Erklärung zurückgelassen. Den Menschen, Halbdämon, was auch immer, der sein Leben mehrere Male aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, nur um ihres zu retten. Jedoch war er mittlerweile an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich nicht mehr Tag und Nacht Gedanken darüber machte. Aber langsam wurde er verrückt vor Langeweile. Er seufzte.

 

Dantes Ankunft in Fortuna löste mehr oder weniger Chaos in den Straßen der Stadt aus. Anscheinend war man nach wie vor nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

„Hat sich nicht rumgesprochen, dass der Kerl, den ich erschossen habe, die Bewohner an seine Dämonenhorde verfüttern wollte.“

Die ersten Mitglieder des Ordens erschienen auf der Bildfläche, jedoch konnte er einen gewissen Jungen nicht unter ihnen ausmachen. Dante war verwundert. Warum sollten sie ausgerechnet Nero nicht schicken, wenn sie ihn doch so unbedingt wieder aus der Stadt haben wollten? Das machte absolut keinen Sinn in seinen Augen, doch sich allzu lange Gedanken über Dinge zu machen war einfach nicht sein Stil. Blieb nur, danach zu fragen.

„Hey, wo habt ihr denn euren besten Mann gelassen? Bin ich sein Erscheinen nicht wert?“

Als keine Antwort mehr zu erwarten war, legte er einfach noch ein paar Fragen nach: „Der Typ, der die Stadt gerettet hat? Der kleine Freund eurer heiligen Sängerin da?“

Nach wie vor keine Antwort. Dante gefiel das nicht. Nero würde sich nie derartig lange bitten lassen.

„Wo.Ist.Nero?“

 

Besagter Dämonenjäger hatte die Aufregung auf den Straßen bereits bemerkt und war gerade auf dem Weg, seine Waffen zusammenzusammeln. Er war kein Ordenskrieger mehr, dennoch konnte er nicht einfach zuhause bleiben, während in der Stadt das Chaos ausbrach. Er war so erzogen worden und hatte den Eid geschworen, die Bewohner mit seinem Leben zu schützen, selbst wenn diese ihn am liebsten aus der Stadt jagen würden. Am liebsten schon vorgestern.

Doch was er im Zentrum der Aufregung fand, hätte er nie erwartet.

„Dante? Was machst du hier?“

Die vertraute Stimme ließ seine Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden sofort in tausend kleine Stücke zerspringen. Natürlich ging es ihm gut. Er war ein zäher Kerl, den würde niemand so schnell unterkriegen. Dante schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Worüber er sich immer den Kopf zerbrach.

Er grinste Nero an und winkte einmal kurz.

„Hey, Kiddo. Lang nicht gesehen. Ich war in der Nähe und dachte, ich besuche dich mal.“, meinte er in seiner üblich lässigen Tonlage und ließ den Blick schweifen, „Ich hatte jedoch nicht mit solch einem Begrüßungskomitee gerechnet.“

Nero konnte dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen, nicht widerstehen. Er wandte sich an seine Ex-Kollegen: „Schon gut, ich übernehme den hier.“

 

Der Befehlshaber der Truppe war davon sichtlich nicht begeistert und zog seine Waffe, um sie auf Nero zu richten.

„Du solltest deinen Platz kennen, Dämon. Du bist in keinerlei Position, Befehle zu erteilen.“

Dante war sprachlos. Was war hier nur passiert? Nero war kein Teil des Ordens mehr? Was hatte die Bezeichnung „Dämon“ ihm gegenüber zu bedeuten? Aber eines war klar: Er war definitiv nicht begeistert, dass diese minderbemittelten Soldaten meinten, ihre Waffen einfach auf ihn richten zu dürfen. Nach allem, was dieser Junge für sie getan hatte. Sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, Schmerzen, Wunden, Traumata erlitten und verkraftet. Er hatte sich sogar mit ihm angelegt, mehr als nur einmal, nur um diese undankbaren Maden zu beschützen.

„Nimm die Waffe runter, oder dieser Dämon hier zeigt euch allen mal, wie gefährlich er sein kann.“, knurrte er ihm entgegen. Er war bereit, ein kleines Tänzchen mit ihm zu wagen.

Nero war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, als er Dantes Knurren vernahm. Er entfernte sich aus der Reichweite der Waffe, um an seine Seite zu treten und ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Lass es gut sein. Lass uns abhauen.“

Mit diesen Worten packte er ihn mit seinem Devil Bringer am Arm und zog ihn raus aus der Stadt.

„So, nun erzähl mal, warum du wirklich hier bist.“, verlangte Nero zu wissen. Sein Gegenüber seufzte und erklärte ihm alles über die Mission und seine Idee, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn begleiten wollte. Der jüngere Dämonenjäger war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Hell, yeah! Natürlich! Da brauchst du doch nicht fragen! Endlich mal wieder ein wenig Action!“

Seine Begeisterung erlosch genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, als Dante jedoch die nächste Frage stellte: „Was genau ist in Fortuna los? Wieso behandeln sie dich derartig? Wie lange geht das bereits so?“

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, da er sich zu keiner Antwort durchringen konnte. Der Ältere jedoch war nicht bereit, sich einfach so geschlagen zu geben.

„Das Devil May Cry hätte dir immer offen gestanden, das weißt du.“

Erneut keine Antwort. Er seufzte. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie hatten einen Auftrag zu erledigen.

„Denk nicht, dass das Thema damit durch ist. Ich will lediglich das Artefakt haben, bevor es dunkel wird.“

Nero gab erneut keine Antwort, folgte Dante jedoch ohne zu zögern.

 

Da Lady ihm keine genaue Beschreibung der Ruine oder des Weges, den sie gehen mussten um dahin zu gelangen, gegeben hatte, irrten sie einige Zeit planlos durch die Gegend um Fortuna. Unangenehme Stille herrschte nach wie vor zwischen ihnen. Es nagte an Dantes Nerven wie sonst kaum etwas und er wusste nicht, woran das liegen konnte.

„Wie lange wollen wir hier eigentlich noch rumirren?“, brach Nero aus dem Nichts die Stille, was den Anderen zugegebenermaßen etwas erschreckte. Nicht, dass er das je zugegeben hätte.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee? Dann bitte, führe uns durch den dichten Urwald, oh weiser, weiser-“, Dante begann ihn aufzuziehen, wurde jedoch von einer dämonischen Hand, die recht heftig mit seiner Seite kollidierte, unterbrochen. Nero war sichtlich nicht sehr amüsiert über seine Späße.

„Spielverderber.“, schmollte der Ältere und jammerte für die nächsten 10 Minuten, dass seine Seite schwerst verletzt war.

_Memo an mich selbst: Nächstes Mal auf den Kopf zielen. Das Gejammer hält ja keiner aus._

„Dante, halt die Klappe. Du wirst daran nicht sterben.“, grummelte Nero und trat ihm zusätzlich noch vors Schienbein. Dies brachte besagten Halbdämonen zum Stolpern. Während er sich elegant an einem Strauch abstützte und danach abrollte, legte er im Prozess die Sicht auf eine verfallene Ruine frei.

„Hey, suchen wir vielleicht das hier?“, meinte Nero unbeeindruckt. War ja völlig klar, dass sie das Ding nur durch solch einen dämlichen Zufall finden würden. Würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie bereits stundenlang darum herumgelaufen waren. Dante hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits wieder aufgerappelt, abgestaubt und stand wieder neben ihm.

„Gibt nur einen Weg, dies herauszufinden. Lass uns das Ding aus der Nähe betrachten.“

Gesagt, getan. Besagtes Ding hatte die Strapazen der Zeit nicht sonderlich gut überstanden und so waren nur noch sehr grobe Strukturen zu erkennen.

„Hast du eine Idee, was dieses Ding hier darstellen hätte sollen?“, stellte Nero eine berechtigte Frage, auf welche Dante jedoch keine Antwort hatte. Lady hatte sich diesbezüglich nicht geäußert. Er hatte es als nicht wichtig befunden und selbst jetzt interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich. Er wollte lediglich das Artefakt haben und danach so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, mit Nero im Schlepptau. Niemals würde er erlauben, dass er nach Fortuna zurückkehrte. Nicht nach allem, was er heute miterlebt hatte. Dante war sich sicher, dass das nur ein Bruchteil davon war, was Nero tagtäglich ertragen musste. Was war eigentlich aus seiner kleinen Freundin geworden? Sollte nicht wenigstens die ihn in Schutz nehmen? Fragen über Fragen und Nero würde ihm wohl keine einzige davon beantworten. Diese Tatsache wurmte ihn wirklich, selbst wenn er nicht genau benennen konnte, warum dies so war. Sollte es ihn wirklich derartig beschäftigen? Es war doch nur Nero. Ein Junge, den er während einer seiner Missionen kennengelernt hatte. Nichts Besonderes. Und genau damit lag Dante so falsch, dass er gar nicht falscher liegen konnte. Es handelte sich eben nicht nur um Nero. Genau das war das Problem. Dass hier das Wort „nur“ nichts zu suchen hatte. Der Kleine hatte es wirklich geschafft, ihm ans Herz zu wachsen.

„Schau mal, dort drinnen. Siehst du dieses Funkeln?“

Dante konnte es sehen, ebenso wie all die Gestalten und Schatten in der Ruine. Natürlich musste sein Instinkt Recht haben. Natürlich konnte nicht einmal einfach werden. Natürlich mussten sie sich ihren Weg erkämpfen.

„Ich sehe es. Dann lass uns diese Party beginnen.“

Beide zogen ihre Waffen und stürmten die Ruine. Schnell waren die kleinen Dämonen Geschichte, was beide dazu veranlasste, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

„Vielleicht waren wir etwas zu skeptisch. Scheint doch gar nicht so schlimm zu sein.“

 

Und das war der Moment, in dem sich alles änderte. Ein mächtiger Dämon erhob sich aus seinem Schlummer. Nichts, was die beiden nicht schon einmal getötet hatten, doch etwas war anders. Die Kugeln aus ihren Waffen prallten einfach ab. Red Queen schnitt zwar durch irgendetwas, Nero konnte es genau fühlen, dennoch erlitt der Dämon keinerlei Schaden. Dante wechselte in der Zwischenzeit durch all seine Teufelswaffen, doch keine von ihnen konnte ihm auf nur einen Kratzer zufügen.

„Was ist dieses Vieh?“, fluchte der Jüngere und wich der riesigen Faust aus, die gerade auf ihn zuraste und versuchte, ihn zu zerquetschen. Dante wusste auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Ohne Möglichkeit, ihm Schaden zuzufügen, blieb den Dämonenjägern nur die Möglichkeit, den Angriffen auszuweichen. Dabei wurden sie immer weiter aus der Ruine gedrängt. Schlussendlich standen sie wieder vor dem Eingang.

„Hey, siehst du das auch?“

Dantes Blick folgte Neros und erkannte eine Inschrift auf dem Steinbogen, welchem sie zuvor keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatten.

„Sehr gut, du hast alte Gedichte gefunden. Wie wär’s, wenn du dich auf unser kleines Dämonenproblem vor unserer Nase konzentrierst?“

Neros Antwort darauf war ein verärgertes Knurren: „Und wie wär’s, wenn du beginnst, dieses Gedicht zu lesen? Sofern du überhaupt lesen kannst?“

Erneut einer Attacke ausweichend, begann er selbst die ersten Sätze vorzulesen: „Wollt den Wächter ihr besiegen, so sollt ihr folgende Worte sprechen um den Schutzbann zu brechen.“

Dante schlug erneut auf den Dämon ein, versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von Nero auf sich selbst zu ziehen. Er jubelte. Endlich eine gute Nachricht!

„Dann lass uns diesen Spruch vorlesen.“

Als hätte der Dämon verstanden, was genau sie da gerade beschlossen hatten, begann er umso schneller und heftiger nach ihnen zu schlagen.

„So kommen wir nie dazu, die Worte zu entziffern!“, protestierte Nero und versuchte es trotzdem.

Die Inschrift war schon etwas verblichen und daher etwas schwer zu lesen. Erschwerend hinzu kam der Fakt, dass der Dämon wirklich alles daran setzte, sie vom Vorlesen abzuhalten. Schien anscheinend nicht so bald sterben zu wollen.

„Dante, lenk ihn ab! Dann kann zumindest ich das Ding hier entziffern!“, schlug Nero vor.

Dies als gute Idee befindend, wechselte ebenjener in seine Dämonenform und versuchte nun, mit seinen Klauen Schaden zuzufügen. Dies war nur bedingt von Erfolg gekrönt, doch zumindest lenkte es ab. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später drohte sein Devil Trigger bereits an Form zu verlieren, als die erlösenden Worte seinen Mund verließen: „Endlich! Ich hab‘s! Komm her, damit wir dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten können!“

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nahm Dante seine normale Gestalt wieder an und sprang an seine Seite.

„Hier. Diese Worte. Gleichzeitig.“

Dante besah sich skeptisch die kryptischen Worte. Diese Sprache war ihm nicht geläufig.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was genau wir da vorlesen?“, wollte er wissen, doch bevor er eine Antwort erhalten konnte, wurden sie vom Wächterdämon unterbrochen.

„Willst du dich lieber von diesem Ding umbringen lassen? Wir können nachher auch noch rausfinden, was genau das hier heißt, oder?“

Er musste zugeben, dass der Kleine Recht hatte und nickte. Gemeinsam sprangen sie in sichere Entfernung und begannen, die ersten Worte zu lesen. Sofort erstarrte der Dämon und die Angst spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Beinahe hätten die beiden Mitleid mit ihm bekommen. Aber eben nur beinahe. Nachdem die letzte Silbe verklungen war, kam wieder Bewegung in den Wächter. Diesmal wollte er jedoch jedem Kampf entkommen und setzte zur Flucht an.

„So nicht! Hiergeblieben!“, grinste Nero und packte ihn mithilfe seines Devil Bringers.

„Hier, Dante. Fang!“

Und das tat er. Mit seinem treuen Schwert Rebellion.

 

Der Dämon war nun nur noch ein Häufchen Asche und sie konnten endlich die Ruine erkunden. Das Artefakt lag wohlbehütet auf einem Altar-ähnlichem Gebilde und funkelte fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Was Lady damit wohl anstellen will?“, wunderte Nero sich, was Dantes ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog. Der Schimmer des Artefakts erleuchtete sein Gesicht und der ältere Dämonenjäger vergaß kurzzeitig, wie wichtig Atmen für sein Überleben sein konnte.

_Seit wann ist Nero so wunderschön anzusehen?_

 

Nero wiederum entging der Blick des Anderen nicht.

„Was ist? Warum schaust du mich so an?“, stellte er die berechtigte Frage, bekam jedoch keine Antwort darauf. Okay, vielleicht hatte er sogar darauf geantwortet, doch Nero war damit beschäftigt, in den Augen seines Gegenübers zu versinken.

_Waren Dantes Augen schon immer so derartig blau? Und schwamm schon immer flüssiges Silber in ihnen?_

Beide waren völlig verzaubert vom Anblick des jeweils anderen und taten unbewusst einen Schritt nach dem anderen aufeinander zu. Schlussendlich passte kaum ein Blatt zwischen ihre Körper, ihre Lippen trennte nur noch eine winzige Bewegung und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar.

_So... wunderschön..._

Dieser Satz beherrschte sämtliche Gedanken der beiden.

 

Ein alarmierter Schrei über ihren Köpfen ließ sie auseinander schrecken.

„Fuck, was war das?“, keuchte Nero, als er realisierte, was sie beinahe getan hätten. Er hätte um ein Haar Dante geküsst!

„Ein Vogel, denke ich.“, gab jener äußerlich völlig ruhig zurück, während in ihm die totale Panik herrschte.

„Das meine ich nicht, du seniler, alter Idiot!“, knurrte Nero zurück, „Was war das da zwischen uns gerade?!“

_Also hat er das gerade auch gespürt?_

„Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, Kiddo. Vielleicht liegt es an der Inschrift, die wir gelesen haben? Lass uns das Ding noch einmal genauer betrachten.“

Nero seufzte. Zumindest hatte Dante hin und wieder seine hellen Momente. Er konnte diese Anziehungskraft nach wie vor spüren, doch mit ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen ließ sie sich sehr gut ignorieren. Das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden. Wenn er sich auch nur das kleinste Bisschen auf ihn konzentrierte, dann lief er Gefahr, seinen neuartigen Gelüsten zu erliegen und Dante gegen die nächstbeste Oberfläche zu drücken und besinnungslos zu küssen.

Der Stein, der die Inschrift trug, machte einen genauso mitgenommenen Eindruck wie der Rest der Ruine.

„Ich denke, solange wir nicht herausfinden, was diese Zeilen genau besagen, werden wir keinen Schritt weiterkommen.“, seufzte Dante und wollte sich bereits auf den Rückweg machen. Im Devil May Cry lagen eine Menge alte Bücher herum und notfalls könnte er sich auch durch die Trümmer von Temen-ni-gru graben. Vergil hatte sicher eine beachtliche Bibliothek dort unterhalten. Er war immer der Typ dafür gewesen, Macht auch in Wissen zu suchen. Er könnte auch Trish kontaktieren. Mit Verzauberungen und dergleichen kannte sich seine Ex-Partnerin auch recht gut aus.

„Warte kurz. Ich denke, hier steht noch etwas.“, murmelte Nero und versuchte, irgendetwas am Fuße des Steines auszumachen, „Hier steht etwas von „Liebeszauber“ und „bis zum nächsten Vollmond“, „wahre Liebe“, „Tod durch gebrochenem Herzen“. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn für dich?“

Dante konnte das genervte Stöhnen, welches in ihm aufkam, nicht unterdrücken. Ihn wunderte es absolut nicht, dass ausgerechnet ihn solch ein unsinniger Fluch traf. Was ihn kurz darauf traf, wunderte ihn andererseits schon etwas mehr. Nero hatte sich einfach aus heiterem Himmel auf ihn geworfen und knurrte dunkel.

„Kannst du... das …. lassen?“, keuchte er ihm entgegen und versuchte sichtlich, sich zurückzuhalten. Dante war verwirrt, hatte er doch absolut keine Ahnung, was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben sollte. Nero schien das auch zu bemerken.

„Genervt oder nicht. Stöhnen ist das Letzte, was ich derzeit aus deinem Mund hören möchte, wenn ich auch nur im Geringsten davon absehen soll, dich zu bespringen.“, knurrte er ihn an, was Dantes Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Nun konnte er nur zu gut nachvollziehen, was der Jüngere gemeint hatte. Der Fluch hatte sie beide fest im Griff. Jede unbedachte Geste, jede Bewegung, jedes Geräusch konnte bereits genug sein, um den jeweils anderen überschnappen zu lassen.

„Okay, verstanden. Nun geh runter und lass mich wieder aufstehen.“

Nero blickte auf Dante hinab und schien zu überlegen.

„Kiddo, ich kann dich auch ganz einfach eigenhändig von mir entfernen. Ich würde jedoch vorschlagen, du gehst freiwillig.“, setzte er drohend nach, doch sie beide wussten, dass diese Drohung eine leere war.

 

Schließlich waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Fortuna, jedoch achteten sie peinlichst genau darauf, dass genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„So, diese Bruchstücke eines Textes. Was denkst du was sie bedeuten?“, ließ Nero ganz vorsichtig den Anfang einer Frage anklingen.

„Wenn man die Fetzen, die du mir vorgelesen hast, einfach zusammensetzt, dann könnte es bedeuten, dass wir für den einfachen Sieg über den Wächter einen relativ hohen Preis bezahlt haben.“, begann Dante und erinnerte sich an besagte Fetzen zurück, „Wir haben uns einen Liebeszauber, oder besser gesagt, einen Liebesfluch eingehandelt. Da wir seitdem diese... Anziehung verspüren, scheint dieser Teil schon mal der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Um ihn zu brechen, scheinen wir bis zum nächsten Vollmond Zeit zu haben. Dafür müssen wir unsere wahre Liebe finden, küssen, vögeln, keine Ahnung. Dafür hätte hier ein Verb gefehlt. Was passiert, wenn wir das nicht schaffen, dürfte wohl durch „Tod durch gebrochenes Herz“ geklärt worden sein.“

Schon während Dante seine Vermutungen erläutert hatte, begann Nero zu grinsen.

„Das Problem haben wir sofort gelöst. Dazu müssen wir nur nach Fortuna und zu Kyrie!“, meinte er fest überzeugt und grinste Dante frech an, „Ich habe meine wahre Liebe schon vor Jahren gefunden.“

Der Ältere schwieg daraufhin. Er wünschte es dem Jüngeren wirklich von Herzen, dass Kyrie ihn liebte. Jedoch hatte er den leisen Verdacht, dass er ein wenig später Zeuge einer großen Enttäuschung werden würde. Denn selbst, wenn Kyrie wirklich seine wahre Liebe war, würde er sich für ihn jemand besseres wünschen. Welcher normale Mensch würde zulassen, dass seine große Liebe derart schlecht von seiner Umgebung behandelt wurde? Sollte man diese spezielle Person nicht um jeden Preis beschützen und in Sicherheit wissen wollen?

Dante befürchtete daher, dass Kyries Gefühle sich in seiner Abwesenheit in eine andere Richtung entwickelt hatten. Und Nero hatte seine Augen dafür verschlossen.

„Okay, andere Frage. Du bist damit fein raus. Ich hingegen muss jetzt aktiv beginnen zu suchen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wann der nächste Vollmond ist?“

Nero zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwo daheim hängt sicher ein Mondkalender. Kyrie weiß gerne, wann welche Mondphase ist.“

 

Die Stadt kam langsam in Sicht.

„Soll ich eigentlich draußen warten oder denkst du, dass die mich diesmal reinlassen?“, war Dantes berechtigte Frage. Nero überlegte kurz.

„Hat dich das je aufgehalten? Du kommst doch sowieso überall rein, wo du rein willst, oder?“, meinte Nero trocken, was lediglich mit einem Grinsen belohnt wurde.

Das Chaos, welches der ältere Dämonenjäger mit seinem ersten Erscheinen ausgelöst hatte, schien die Bewohner Fortunas dazu veranlasst zu haben, in ihren Häusern zu bleiben. Die Straßen waren menschenleer und so kamen sie ungestört zu Neros Wohnung.

„Warte kurz. Der Kalender müsste hier irgendwo sein.“, murmelte der Jüngere und verschwand in den Untiefen seines Chaos. Dante nutzte die Zeit, um sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Nichts in dieser Wohnung deutete darauf hin, dass eine Frau hier wohnte. Anscheinend stand es um die Beziehung der beiden noch schlimmer, als er bereits vermutet hatte.

„Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand, wirklich.“, tönte es aus einem der Nebenräume und unterbrach seine Gedanken. Nero erschien erneut in seinem Sichtfeld und fuhr fort: „Wir hatten gestern erst Vollmond. Heißt, du hast einen ganzen Monat Zeit.“

Dante atmete erleichtert auf. Genug Zeit, um eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Aber zuerst musste er sich um ein gänzlich anderes kümmern. Eines, welches Nero noch gar nicht bewusst war: Dass er sich von der Vorstellung, dass er bis an sein Lebensende mit Kyrie glücklich sein würde, verabschieden musste. Dante würde seinen Laden und all sein Hab und Gut verwetten, dass Kyrie nicht Neros wahre Liebe war.

„Dann lass uns zumindest dich mal von dem Fluch befreien. Ein Kuss von der einzig wahren Liebe klingt kitschig genug, um einen Liebeszauber zu brechen.“, schlug er schlussendlich vor und ließ den Jüngeren den Weg vorgeben. Sie fanden Kyrie schließlich in der Kirche, wo sie gerade eine Spätmesse vorbereitete.

„Nero... und Dante... was genau wollt ihr hier?“

_Eine herzliche Begrüßung sieht denk ich auch anders aus._

Doch Nero schien das nicht zu bemerken. Er strahlte übers gesamte Gesicht und umarmte Kyrie stürmisch.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wir sind beim Bekämpfen eines Dämons verflucht worden. Nur du kannst mir helfen!“, erklärte er und ließ sie wieder los. Die Angesprochene sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.

„Wie soll ich dir dabei helfen können?“

„Ganz einfach! Du musst mich nur küssen um den Fluch zu brechen.“

Kyrie zuckte mit den Schultern und tat wie gefordert. Er war kurz und ohne jegliche Leidenschaft. Sämtliche Gefühle waren dieser Geste fremd.

_Ich hasse es, wenn ich meine Wetten gewinne._

 

Nero hingegen war nach wie vor immun gegen die Wahrheit. Jedoch reichte ein Blick in Richtung Dante, um ihn von seiner Illusion zu befreien.

_Warum...? Diese Anziehungskraft... ich kann sie immer noch spüren... aber...Kyrie?_

„So, da wir das nun hinter uns haben. Ich habe eine Messe vorzubereiten. Auf Wiedersehen, Nero. Dante.“

Und damit ließ Kyrie sie einfach stehen. Nero stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Was er sagen sollte.

Dante seufzte.

„Na komm schon. Lass uns einmal ein Plätzchen für die Nacht suchen. Willst du zurück in deine Wohnung? Oder willst du mit mir ins Devil May Cry kommen?“

Nero zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Ihm war gerade alles egal. Ihm war gerade das Letzte, was ihm noch in seinem Leben geblieben war, genommen worden.

Dante seufzte erneut.

„Komm mit. Zeit, dass du meinen Laden einmal kennenlernst. Ich übernehme ab hier.“, schlug er in einem beruhigenden Ton vor und legte einen Arm sanft um seine Schultern.

„Es... es hat nicht funktioniert.“, flüsterte Nero, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Ich weiß, Kiddo. Es wird alles gut, ich verspreche es.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kursiv=Gedanken :)

Die Heimreise verlief ruhig. Dante fuhr den Wagen, Nero war damit beschäftigt, aus dem Fenster zu sehen und von Zeit zu Zeit herzzerreißend zu seufzen. Zu sagen, dass es den anderen in den Wahnsinn trieb, wäre eine unverschämte Untertreibung und Beschönigung der Tatsachen gewesen.

„Willkommen in Capulet City. Der dämonenverseuchtesten Stadt auf diesem verdammten Planeten.“, scherzte Dante ein wenig, während er das Auto halbwegs sicher durch die Straßen lenkte. Die Nähe zu Nero und sein herzzerreißendes Seufzen hatten wirklich an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Er war nicht selten kurz davor gewesen, einfach anzuhalten und ihn entweder lange in den Arm zu nehmen oder einfach auf die Rückbank zu werfen und ganz andere Dinge mit ihm zu tun.

Als er schlussendlich vor seinem Laden parkte und endlich aussteigen konnte, dankte er sämtlichen Instanzen, dass er es unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Er hatte weder das Auto, noch seine Freundschaft mit Nero beschädigt.

Er seufzte. Wie genau er die Zeit, bis er eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden hatte, unbeschadet überstehen sollte, war Dante ein Rätsel.

 

„Das ist dein Laden? Sieht ja nicht gerade einladend aus.“

Dante war sprachlos. Hatte Nero gerade seinen Laden beleidigt? Es musste von seinem Gesicht abzulesen gewesen sein, da der Jüngere sofort weitersprach:

„Hat aber definitiv Charme. Passt zu dir.“

Dante seufzte als Antwort darauf und öffnete die Tür.

„Komm einfach rein. Fühl dich wie zuhause.“

_Kann ich mich vielleicht nicht wie zuhause fühlen? Kann ich mich auch besser als zuhause fühlen? Weil zuhause war ich wirklich nicht übermäßig glücklich._

Aber Nero beschloss, dass es besser war, wenn er diese Gedanken für sich behielt. Ihm war klar, dass Dante ihn nur mitgenommen hatte, weil sie einen Weg finden mussten, den Fluch zu brechen. Danach würde er ihn sicherlich wieder wegschicken. Zurück nach Fortuna. Wo niemand ihn haben wollte. Nicht einmal Kyrie wollte ihn dort mehr. Er seufzte.

„Okay, Schluss damit!“, unterbrach Dante seine Gedanken, „Ich kann das wirklich nicht länger ertragen. Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was du damit auslöst? Sofern du nicht willst, dass ich dich auf dieser Couch zu Tode knuddle, solltest du dringend mit diesem herzzerreißenden Seufzen aufhören.“

Nero war verblüfft das zu hören und er begann darüber nachzudenken. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn Dante ihn ein wenig tröstete?

_Ja, weil der Fluch ihn dazu bringt. Nicht seine eigenen Gefühle._

Beinahe hätte er aufgrund seiner Gedanken erneut geseufzt, er konnte es jedoch im letzten Moment noch verhindern.

 

Da ein weiteres Seufzen ausblieb, begann Dante leicht zu lächeln.

„Guter Junge. Es ist schon spät, wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich ausruhen. Lady kommt morgen sicherlich wieder in aller Früh und will ihr Artefakt haben.“, erklärte Dante und gähnte. Er war wirklich müde.

„Wo darf ich schlafen?“, stellte Nero die berechtigte Frage, was den anderen zum Nachdenken brachte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich etwas vergessen habe.“, gab er etwas verlegen zu und legte die Situation dar, „Gästezimmer gibt es keines. Ich hätte einen überflüssigen Raum, den wir umfunktionieren könnten, aber das erfordert eine Menge Arbeit und die bin ich nicht gewillt, jetzt noch zu verrichten. Wir kümmern uns morgen darum, okay?“

Nero baute sich vor Dante auf, die Arme verschränkt.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, alter Mann.“

„Du kannst heute bei mir im Bett schlafen, wenn dir die Couch zu unbequem ist.“, begann besagter alter Mann und ging auf die Treppe zu, die ihn nach oben in sein Bett führen würde, „Das wollte ich zumindest bis gerade eben sagen, doch ein gewisser Jemand wird wohl doch mit der Couch vorlieb nehmen müssen. Das Angebot ist gerade abgelaufen. Gute Nacht.“

Und damit ließ er Nero einfach stehen. Das genervte Schnauben vernahm er trotzdem noch.

_Geschieht dir recht. Ich bin nicht alt._

 

Eine entspannende Dusche später lag er endlich in seinem Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decken und Polster, die seine viel zu große Schlafstätte füllten. Ein befreites Seufzen entkam ihm. Es war so schön, sich einfach in seinem Bett zu entspannen.

Als er gerade in seine Träume entschwinden wollte, öffnete sich beinahe lautlos seine Zimmertür.

Dante musste nicht nachsehen, um zu wissen, wer gerade dabei war, sich hereinzuschleichen. Die bereits vergessene Anziehungskraft machte sich erneut bemerkbar. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dass Nero sich endlich neben ihn legen würde. Das Verlangen, sich dicht an ihn zu schmiegen und im Arm zu halten, war beinahe unerträglich.

Fast hätte er glücklich geseufzt, als er spürte, dass die Matratze sich unter dem Gewicht eines weiteren Körpers senkte. Er konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment davon abhalten. Wovon er sich jedoch nicht abhalten konnte, war dem Drang, Nero fest in die Arme zu schließen, nachzugeben.

„Dante, lass los!“, murrte dieser, doch er bekam lediglich ein verschlafenes Murren zur Antwort. Sich schlafend zu stellen, sollte funktionieren.

„Dante, ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst.“

Einfach hartnäckig bleiben, er würde schon aufgeben.

Das tat er wirklich. Keine fünf Minuten später seufzte er genervt und kuschelte sich an Dantes Brust. Dessen Seufzen war eher eines von der glücklichen Sorte. Vollends zufrieden.

So aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie schließlich ein.

 

Ein aufgeregtes Kreischen weckte beide unzählige Stunden später.

„Dante, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du aufräumen sollst! Steh gefälligst auf, du faules... oh.“

Patty war gerade zur Tür hereingestürmt, aufgebracht darüber, dass Dante all ihre Bemühungen, das Devil May Cry aufgeräumt vorzufinden, zunichte gemacht hatte, schon wieder. Bei Neros Anblick, welcher nach wie vor in Dantes Armen lag, wenn auch mittlerweile mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und sich gerade daran machte, sich aus dessen Klammergriff zu befreien, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Einerseits weil sie von seiner Schönheit regelrecht geblendet war und andererseits weil es in all den Jahren, die sie Dante nun schon kannte, nie jemand gegeben hatte, der in seinem Bett übernachtet hatte. Sofort lief sie leicht rötlich im Gesicht an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schloss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall.

Nero seufzte und kam endlich frei.

„Wer war die Kleine?“, murmelte er, nach wie vor etwas verschlafen. Zu gerne würde er sich einfach wieder hinlegen.

 

Dante streckte sich genüsslich und schloss erneut die Augen. Er hatte definitiv vor, noch etwas zu schlafen. Ein Schlag gegen seine Schulter ließ ihn murren.

„Patty. Putzt hier. Nervig. Pinke Rüschen und Kitschzeug.“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Nero wurde daraus absolut nicht schlau.

„Ist die Kleine deine Tochter oder warum genau rennt die hier durch den Laden und motzt nur rum?“, wunderte er sich.

Dante schauderte und seufzte. Schien, als wollte sein neuerworbenes Kuscheltier eher reden anstatt noch etwas zu schlafen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, setzte sich auf und begann zu erzählen. Von seinem Auftrag, Patty zu beschützen, von all den Dingen, die jene schon mit seinem Laden angestellt hatte, von ihrer Vergangenheit und schlussendlich auch von ihrer Mutter.

„Und trotz alledem turnt sie hier gelegentlich rum und schimpft über die Unordnung, während sie sie aufräumt. Wenigstens dekoriert sie nicht mehr.“

Von unten tönte eine sehr genervte Stimme herauf: „Du sollst doch nicht immer nur Pizza essen! Dante!“

„Ach ja, und sie versucht seit Ewigkeiten meine Ernährung umzustellen. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Pizza und Strawberry Sundae keine ausgewogene Ernährung darstellen.“, ergänzte er amüsiert.

Nero kam aus dem Staunen absolut nicht mehr heraus. Es gab so vieles, was er über den anderen nicht wusste. Während er selbst sich fühlte, als wäre er ein offenes Buch für ihn, so wusste er im Gegenzug so gut wie gar nichts über ihn. Er kannte Glor- Trish, aber wie die beiden genau zueinander standen, wusste er auch nicht. Diese Lady hatte er wissentlich noch nie getroffen. Wen aller gab es denn noch in Dantes Leben? Ohne seine Neugier zu verstecken, betrachtete er ihn.

Sofort war die Anziehungskraft des Fluchs wieder zurück. Sie traf ihn unvorbereitet, hatte er alles darüber bis gerade eben verdrängt gehabt.

_Wie gerne würde ich mich einfach wieder an ihn kuscheln und ihn bitten, mir etwas über sich und seine Vergangenheit zu erzählen._

Nero schüttelte den Kopf. Das war lediglich der Fluch, der aus ihm sprach. Warum sollte er sich für Dante interessieren? Das machte absolut keinen Sinn. Er war ein überheblicher, alter Idiot, der allem Anschein nach nur Pizza, Strawberry Sundae (was auch immer das sein mochte), hübsche Frauen und schlafen im Kopf hatte. Das war gut so und Nero musste gar nicht mehr über ihn wissen. Das, und dass er im Kampf gegen Dämonen eine gute Figur machte.

Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass der Gedanke von Dante und einer Frau ihm schwer aufs Gemüt schlug. Generell Dante und jemand, der nicht Nero war, vermieste ihm die Laune. Er seufzte.

„Lass uns aufstehen. Wir haben einen Fluch zu brechen.“, beschloss er für sie beide und ging mit gutem Beispiel voran. Dante murrte nur.

„Die Bücher sind im ganzen Laden verteilt. Viel Spaß. Wenn Lady kommt, sag ihr, dass ich nicht da bin und gib ihr einfach das Artefakt. Ich schlafe hier noch ein wenig.“

 

Womit er auf keinen Fall gerechnet hatte, wobei er retrospektiv betrachtet definitiv damit hätte rechnen sollen, war die Tatsache, dass Neros Devil Bringer ihn im nächsten Moment aus dem Bett und auf den kalten Boden (der Tatsachen xD) seines Schlafzimmers beförderte.

„Du wirst mir gefälligst dabei helfen! Es war dein verfickter Auftrag, also wirst du das Ding auch selbst abgeben! Und ich bin hier nicht der einzige, der verflucht ist! Also beweg deinen faulen Arsch! Du hast zehn Minuten. Wenn du dann nicht unten bist, prügle ich dich windelweich!“, knurrte Nero ihn aufgebracht an, was Dantes Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

_Weiß der Junge überhaupt, wie heiß er ist, wenn er wütend ist?_

Um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, ihn anzuspringen und auf die eine oder andere Weise davon zu überzeugen, noch ein wenig länger mit ihm im Bett herumzutollen, hob er seine Hände als Zeichen seiner Niederlage und erhob sich.

„Schon gut, Kiddo. Schon gut. Hast gewonnen. Kein Grund, gleich sauer auf mich zu sein.“, redete er beschwichtigend auf ihn ein und ließ seine Gelenke knacksen. Sich nach dem Aufstehen einmal zu strecken konnte solch eine Wohltat sein.

 

Sich lediglich eine Hose und ein einfaches Tanktop überwerfend, war er bereit für den Tag. Nero auf der anderen Seite sah sich mit einem gänzlich anderen Problem konfrontiert. Er hatte Fortuna völlig überstürzt verlassen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Habseligkeiten zu verschwenden. Er hatte nichts zum Anziehen. Seufzend ging er die Treppe hinunter, wo er Patty vorfand, die gerade seine Klamotten betrachtete.

„Viel zu geschmackvoll um Dante zu gehören.", murmelte die junge Frau.    
„Danke, gehören auch mir. Wenn ich also bitten dürfte.", lächelte er sie an und streckte seine Hand danach aus. Sofort wirbelte Patty herum, lief erneut rötlich an, als sie Neros halbnackte Gestalt erblickte und überreichte ihm schweigend seine Hose. Danach ergriff sie praktisch sofort die Flucht und machte sich daran, den Boden zu wischen. Ihre Reaktion amüsierte den jungen Dämonenjäger zutiefst.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Dass Patty sich ausgerechnet in dich verknallt?", amüsierte sich Dante, der gerade die Treppe hinunter geschlendert kam und sich hinter Nero positioniert hatte. Bevor der Angesprochene etwas erwidern konnte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel nur einen Gegenstand geflogen kommen, weswegen er einen Schritt zur Seite machte. Der Gegenstand stellte sich als Putzeimer heraus, noch gänzlich mit Wasser gefüllt, der gerade mit Dantes Kopf kollidierte.

„Halt die Klappe! Idiot!“, kreischte Patty und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Nero konnte nicht an sich halten und lachte ihn aus vollem Herzen aus. Ihn so zu sehen, wie ein begossener Pudel mitten im Raum stehend, war einfach zu komisch.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du es schon wieder fertig gebracht, Patty zur Weißglut zu treiben.", mischte sich eine ebenso amüsierte Stimme zu seinem Lachen. Sofort wandte sich Nero dem Neuankömmling zu und begann, die Frau zu mustern. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich hierbei um Lady handeln musste. Sofern Dante nicht noch mehr Frauenbekanntschaften pflegte. Erneut sank seine Laune allein bei dem Gedanken. Besagte Frau kam gerade auf ihn zu und lächelte.   
„Nero nehme ich einmal an, richtig?", begann sie und streckte ihm zur Begrüßung eine Hand hin, „Ich bin Lady."

Verblüfft über die förmliche Begrüßung, solch eine Behandlung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erfahren, ergriff er die Hand beinahe schüchtern.

„Ein hübsches Exemplar haben wir da. Kein Wunder, dass unser lieber Dante hier einen Narren an dir gefressen hat.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und ließ seine Hand los. Verwundert blickte dieser zuerst zu Lady und dann zu Dante.

_Dante hat von mir erzählt?_

„Lady, lass den Unsinn und sag lieber, was du hier willst."

Diese lachte spöttisch. „Aber, aber. Warum denn gleich so feindselig? Sollte das etwa ein Geheimnis vor dem Kleinen hier werden?", zog sie ihn auf, bevor sie etwas ernster wurde und ihn ansah, „Was soll ich schon groß hier wollen? Sehnsucht nach deiner Wenigkeit hat mich sicherlich nicht hergetrieben. Das Artefakt. Du hast es, oder?"

Dante knurrte. „Nero hat es."

Jener hatte schon längst angefangen, seine Taschen danach zu durchsuchen und hielt es Lady hin.

„Wundervoll. Sieh zu, dass du den Kleinen behältst. Scheint, als würdest du mit ihm deine Aufträge um einiges schneller und präziser ausführen. Deine Belohnung rechne ich mit denen Schulden gegen, so wie immer."

Damit drehte sich um und wollte den Laden verlassen, doch Dante hielt sie auf.

„Lady, hast du eine Ahnung, wo sich deine Liebste gerade aufhält?"  
Dies erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie machte noch einmal kehrt.

„Derzeit nicht, nein. Aber würdest du mir erzählen, was du von ihr willst?"

Dante seufzte: „Nein, du erfährst es dann sowieso von ihr. Sag Trish einfach, dass sie vorbeischauen soll, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal bei dir meldet. Am besten noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond."

Lady zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vollmond, huh? Also geht es um einen Fluch."  
Sie setzte erneut an, den Laden zu verlassen.

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Auf bald, Dante. Nero."

 

Dante ließ sich auf seine Couch fallen, seine Haare waren nach wie vor nass. Er seufzte, ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Entzieht die Frau dir auch allein mit ihrer Anwesenheit den Willen zu leben, oder geht das nur mir so?"

Nero kicherte: „Nein, ich denke, das liegt an dir."

Er fand Dantes Verhalten einfach nur liebenswert. Da nun nur mehr die beiden im Devil May Cry waren, wurde es unangenehm ruhig. Nero begann, ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere zu hüpfen, wollte dieser Stille irgendwie entkommen. Der andere schien sich daran jedoch absolut nicht zu stören, vielleicht war er sogar bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Nero seufzte.

„Hatten wir das Thema rund um dein Geseufze nicht bereits?", murrte Dante, öffnete träge ein Auge und blickte zu ihm. Nero musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um beim plötzlichen Klang seiner Stimme nicht erschrocken zu reagieren. Es war doch nur Dante! Vor dem brauchte man sich nicht fürchten! Zumindest nicht, wenn man ihn nicht ernsthaft versuchte zu töten.

„Hatten wir nicht heute einiges zu erledigen?", gab er kontra. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, dies galt nicht nur für die Dämonenjagd. Dante stöhnte genervt, was den Jüngeren knurren ließ.

„Hatten wir das Thema rund um dein Gestöhne nicht bereits?", verwendete er seinen eigenen Vorwurf gegen ihn selbst. Dies ließ Dante jedoch nur grinsen.

„Wenn du das Bedürfnis verspürst, mich flachzulegen, nur zu. Sei mein Gast. Lass uns ein wenig spielen.", schnurrte er ihm regelrecht entgegen. Dies ließ etwas in Neros Verstand überschnappen und er sprang mit einer flüssigen Bewegung auf ihn zu, platzierte sich auf seinem Schoß, ergriff seine Handgelenke, pinnte sie über seinem Kopf gegen die Wand und knurrte dunkel. Erschrocken weiteten sich Dantes Augen, hatte er wirklich nicht mit dieser Reaktion des Jüngeren gerechnet.  
_Vielleicht sollte ich die Wirkung des Fluchs nicht derartig unterschätzen und zusätzlich herausfordern._  
Doch bevor er noch überlegen konnte, wie er die Situation auflösen sollte, waren alle Gedanken wie weggefegt. Nero hatte begonnen, seinen Nacken zu küssen und hineinzubeißen. Seine Zähne mochten nicht so scharf sein wie seine eigenen, dennoch war es genug, um einen beachtlichen Abdruck zu hinterlassen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein teils erschrockenes, teils erregtes Keuchen über seine Lippen kam. Neros Verstand klärte indessen ein wenig auf. Zutiefst erschüttert darüber, was dieser Fluch ihn gerade hatte tun lassen, hielt er inne. Ebenso verwundert war er über den Geruch von Blut, der in seine Nase stieg. Er hatte derartig fest gebissen, dass er ein wenig Blut zutage befördert hatte. Beinahe entschuldigend leckte er darüber und konnte zusehen, wie die Wunde sich schloss. Dante belohnte dies mit einem zittrigen Seufzen. Der Jüngere konnte nicht bestreiten, dass die Reaktionen seitens des anderen ihn gut gelaunt stimmten.

Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an, den sonst so starken und überheblichen Halbdämonen so unterwürfig unter sich zu haben. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass Dante nicht jederzeit den Spieß umdrehen konnte, so naiv war er nicht, dennoch war es ein Erfolg, den Nero sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte. Er lehnte sich von ihm weg, gab sogar seine Handgelenke wieder frei und grinste ihn an.

„Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten.", schnurrte er ebenso zurück und erhob sich daraufhin, „Dennoch würde ich es bevorzugen, mehr über den Fluch herauszufinden. Ihn zu brechen und zu überleben. Abgesehen davon haben wir das Zimmer auszuräumen, ein Bett hineinzustellen und ich habe Hunger."

 

Dante fühlte das Seufzen angesichts all der Arbeit, die heute vor ihm lag, bereits in ihm aufsteigen, er hütete sich jedoch davor, seinem Unmut Luft zu machen. Er hatte sich gerade eben an ihm die Finger verbrannt, das würde er nicht noch einmal riskieren. Der Junge war dem Spiel weder fremd noch abgeneigt, wie es schien. Eine Tatsache, die Dante schwerer im Magen lag als gedacht. Der Gedanke an frühere Partner, abgesehen von der kleinen Sängerin da, die stellte wirklich keine Bedrohung dar, resultierte in ein leichtes Gefühl der Eifersucht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Fluch ließ ihn anscheinend stärker am Rad drehen als gedacht.

„Schon gut, überredet. Du bestimmst die Tagesplanung, ich gebe auf.", kapitulierte Dante vor Nero. Wenn der Kleine etwas wollte, dann sollte er es eben kriegen.  
Zutiefst zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis begann jener den Tag zu verplanen. Dante würde sich um das Essen kümmern und die Bücher zusammensuchen, während Nero das Zimmer durchsuchen und soweit ausräumen würde, dass es halbwegs bewohnbar sein würde. Womit der jüngere Halbdämon nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Ausmaß an Chaos, welches in diesen recht kleinen Raum passte.

„Wo soll ich all das nur hin räumen?", murmelte er sprachlos in den Raum hinein, denn betreten konnte er ihn definitiv nicht, „Dante!"

Angesprochener fand sich keine Minute später an seiner Seite wieder und staunte selbst nicht schlecht, als er den Raum erblickte.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es bereits **so** schlimm ist.", gab er verlegen zu, „Patty scheint über die Jahre alles Mögliche einfach hineingestopft zu haben."

Nero stöhnte und schlug seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. Warum mussten solche Dinge immer ihm passieren? Und warum wunderte es ihn absolut nicht, dass sie ihm immer in Verbindung mit Dante passierten?

„Das wird ewig dauern. Hast du noch Platz, wo wir das hin räumen können?"  
Sein Gegenüber überlegte eine Weile, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und meinte: „Das meiste wird wahrscheinlich sowieso schrottreif sein, den Rest können wir auf den Dachboden schaffen."  
Nero zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jetzt sollte er auch noch all seinen Mist für ihn aussortieren? Sah er aus wie ein Entrümpelungsunternehmen?

„Schau mich nicht so an, Kleiner. Ich helfe dir natürlich dabei."

Ein Klopfen unterbrach die beiden. Dante begann zu grinsen: „Aber vorher lass uns essen. Ich habe uns Pizza bestellt."

Nero rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte er das. Wie hatte er erwarten können, dass der Andere etwas kochen würde? Wahrscheinlich konnte er das nicht einmal. Und ganz sicher waren keinerlei Zutaten dafür im Haus. Stumm folgte er ihm hinunter, wo er sehen konnte, dass Dante die Pizza entgegennahm und lediglich ein „Ich bezahle am Ende des Monats." murmelte, bevor er dem armen Lieferjungen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass wir gerade Monatsende haben, oder?", gab Nero amüsiert zu bedenken und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass Lady mir nie auch nur einen Cent von meiner Bezahlung lässt? Im Gegenteil. Sie verursacht mir mehr Schulden, als sie mir mit Aufträgen an Geld in die Kassen spült."  
Nero konnte dies irgendwie nicht glauben. Wie sollte Lady das hinkriegen?

„Dann werde ich dir einfach helfen. Sieh mich als dein Partner für das nächste Monat an. Immerhin habe ich keine Schulden bei Lady.", schlug er vor und ließ sich von Dante seine Pizza reichen. Er öffnete den Karton und war überrascht, wie gut sie aussah. Sie roch auch wirklich fantastisch. Kein Wunder, dass er sich am liebsten davon ernährte. Trotzdem würde Nero für die nächsten Wochen das Kochen in diesem Haushalt einführen. Er konnte definitiv nicht von Pizza alleine leben, egal, wie gut sie sein mochte.

 

Nach dem Essen begannen sie, das Zimmer zu entrümpeln. Dies nahm jedoch um einiges mehr Zeit in Anspruch als gedacht und ehe sie sich versahen, war es bereits Abend.

„Ich fühle mich so ekelhaft.", jammerte Nero, welcher von oben bis unten mit Staub und Spinnweben bedeckt war. Nicht, dass der andere besser dran gewesen wäre.

„Scheint, als müssten wir für heute aufgeben und duschen.", seufzte Dante und streckte sich. Beide waren viel zu erschöpft, da konnte selbst der Fluch mit seiner Anziehungskraft nicht mehr viel anrichten.

„Geh du ruhig als erster. Ich leg dir Klamotten von mir raus.", schlug der Ältere vor und ging bereits in sein Zimmer, „Du kannst gerne wieder bei mir schlafen."  
Nero lief ein wenig rötlich an, was Dante jedoch nicht sehen konnte, stand er doch mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt will? Warum sollte das irgendjemand wollen?", rief er ihm empört nach, zutiefst peinlich berührt. Nie im Leben würde er zugeben, dass er gestern so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Und ganz sicher waren daran nicht seine wohlige Wärme und die Sicherheit, die er ausstrahlte, schuld!  Auf keinen Fall!  
Dante grinste währenddessen in sich hinein. Zeit für seine Revanche. Er nahm die Sachen, die er in der Zwischenzeit schon für Nero zusammengesucht hatte, ging auf ihn zu, drängte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand und lehnte sich ganz nah zu ihm hinunter. Zwischen ihre Gesichter passte kaum mehr ein Blatt, Nasenspitzen berührten einander beinahe.

„Ach? Dann war es also so furchtbar für dich, in mein kuschelig warmes Bett zu kriechen und dich in meine Arme zu schmiegen?", grinste er ihn an, bevor er sich zu seinem Ohr beugte und flüsterte, „Das kannst du armer, armer Junge jemand anderes erzählen, nicht mir."  
Um das Ganze noch abzurunden, knabberte Dante kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen, was Nero mit einem Keuchen belohnte, bevor er sich zurückzog und wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand.   
„Lass mir noch warmes Wasser zum Duschen übrig.", meinte er und warf ihm die Sachen zu.  
Damit war er aus Neros Sichtfeld verschwunden. Besagter stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Er war viel zu müde, um das alles zu verarbeiten. Was ihm jedoch sofort auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass er auf ihn nicht reagiert hatte wie sonst immer. Der Fluch hatte ihn keine waghalsigen Dinge machen lassen. Anscheinend war er zu erschöpft dafür. Umso besser. Dann musste er sich nur jeden Tag verausgaben, um zumindest während der Nacht Ruhe zu haben, wenn er neben Dante schlief. Er ging ins Bad, ließ die Sachen einfach ins Waschbecken fallen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade gedacht hatte.  
_Warum sollte ich länger neben Dante schlafen? Früher oder später wird dieses verdammte Zimmer doch fertig ausgeräumt sein! Dann muss ich nicht mehr bei ihm schlafen.  
_Doch sein inneres Gefühlschaos schien das nicht so zu sehen. Immerhin zeigte sein Spiegelbild kein besonders glückliches Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, ohne Dante schlafen zu müssen.

„Verdammter Fluch. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig."

Eine wohltuende Dusche später traute er sich wieder in die Nähe des anderen. Der lag lediglich in Unterwäsche auf seinem Bett und blätterte einige Bücher durch. Beim Anblick des durchtrainierten Körpers, der ihm präsentiert wurde, kam Nero nicht umhin, ihn genauestens zu betrachten. Jeder Millimeter wurde unter die Lupe genommen, jeder Muskel bewundert.  
_Und das trotz seiner Pizza-Diät. Beeindruckend._

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder im die Realität zurückzukehren.

„Dusche ist nun frei."

Sofort verschwand der Ältere unter jener, bevor sie sich, diesmal ohne weitere Sticheleien von Dante, gemeinsam unter eine Decke kuschelten. Anfangs weigerte Nero sich noch, mit dem Gesicht zum anderen zu liegen, doch nachdem er einfach nicht zur Ruhe kam, gab er schließlich auf und schmiegte sich wieder in seine Arme. Ein glückliches Seufzen schlich sich über seine Lippen, als die starken Arme Dantes sich um ihn schlossen.

_Daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen. Jemand, der mich mag und mich beschützt._  


Am nächsten Tag wachten beide aus eigenem Antrieb auf, Nero vor Dante, immerhin war der jüngere an einen geregelten Tagesablauf gewohnt, hatte er doch jahrelang im Dienst des Ordens gestanden. Während er so an Dante angekuschelt dalag und darauf wartete, dass er aufwachte (vorher würde er sich nämlich nie aus seinem Klammergriff befreien können), fiel ihm auf, dass er kaum einen Gedanken mehr an Fortuna verschwendete. Eigentlich hatte er nur seiner Habseligkeiten wegen zurückgeblickt. Dies verwunderte ihn schon sehr. Er hatte sein gesamtes Leben lang in dieser Stadt gelebt, seine Familie war dort. Er hatte sich in den Dienst der Stadt gestellt, geschworen, ihre Bewohner mit seinem Leben zu beschützen, wie konnte er sie dann nicht vermissen? Einfach vergessen?

_Vielleicht weil sie mich wie Dreck behandelt haben? Als Dämon beschimpft und ausgestoßen?_

Frustriert grummelte er und fühlte, wie Tränen sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Er war einfach nur so wütend, konnte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte alles getan und sie dankten es ihm nicht einmal! Und warum? Nur, weil er Dämonenblut vererbt bekommen hatte! Er kannte doch seine leiblichen Eltern nicht einmal! Er wurde von Menschen großgezogen, wie sollte er sich dann nicht wie ein Mensch fühlen?

Anscheinend musste seine Körpersprache deutlich seinen Unmut zur Schau gestellt zu haben, denn als er aus seinen düsteren Gedanken auftauchte, fühlte er, wie Dante ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Sofort lösten sich die verspannten Muskeln und er sah zu ihm.

„Hey, endlich wieder zurück aus dem Land der düsteren Gedanken? Alles okay bei dir?", erkundigte er sich und klang ernsthaft besorgt.

Nero lächelte schwach und nickte: „Klar, alles gut."

Dante erwiderte das Lächeln etwas schief.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er erneut und wischte ihm leicht über die Wange. Da bemerkte Nero, dass sie nass war. Schnell wandte er sich ab und wischte sich übers Gesicht.

„Ja, sicher."

Dante seufzte, wobei Nero meinte, einen traurigen Unterton gehört zu haben: „Wenn du das meinst, Kleiner."

Damit ließ Dante ihn los und stand auf, um zu seinem Schrank zu gehen und sich etwas anzuziehen. Er verstand nicht, warum er nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste doch, dass etwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung war, etwas störte den Jüngeren. Dante konnte nur spekulieren, aber erneut würde er alles darauf verwetten, dass es wieder einmal um Fortuna ging. Irgendwie brachte diese Stadt dem Kleinen, entgegen ihres Namens, absolut kein Glück.  
Dass Dante einfach wortlos aufstand und sich anzog, verunsicherte Nero. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? War er nun sauer auf ihn? Was, wenn er ihn rauswerfen würde?  
„Dante?", fragte er leise, beinahe hätte der Angesprochene es nicht gehört. Er gab einen fragenden Laut als Antwort.

„Bist du... Hab ich... Was machst du da?", stotterte er heraus. Beinahe hätte er seine Sorgen laut geäußert.  
Natürlich war Dante das eigenartige Verhalten auch aufgefallen, aber er beschloss, ihn nicht weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen und nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Mich anziehen? Jetzt, wo ich wach bin, wirst du doch gleich wieder damit anfangen, unseren Tag zu verplanen, oder nicht?"

Sofort ließ er alles fallen und ging auf Nero zu.

„Aber wenn dem nicht so ist, dann leg ich mich natürlich sofort wieder hin und kuschle weiter mit dir."  
Dass er dabei wie ein Blöder grinste, musste man nicht erwähnen, oder?

Nero sprang aus dem Bett und entkam damit den Händen Dantes, die gerade nach ihm greifen wollten. „Nein, du hast vollkommen Recht! Es ist höchste Zeit aufzustehen und wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen!“

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers war keineswegs gewichen, im Gegenteil, es schien noch breiter geworden zu sein. Dass dies überhaupt möglich war, verwunderte Nero erneut. Wie so vieles an ihm es tat. Er beschloss, einfach die Kleidung, die er gerade am Leibe trug, anzubehalten und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

 

Wo eine sehr beschäftigte Patty sie erwartete.

„Ihr seid ja schon wach!“, wunderte sie sich und wandte sich an Nero, „Scheint, als hättest du einen wirklich guten Einfluss auf Dante. Der ändert sich auf seine alten Tage ja wirklich noch zum besseren!“

Jener grummelte nur ein wenig, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

„Patty, du bist ja wirklich früh hier. Gibt es einen speziellen Anlass dafür?“, erkundigte er sich dennoch, die Neugier siegte doch jedes Mal.

„Ich habe Lebensmittel vorbeigebracht. Dass du dich von Pizza allein ernähren kannst, heißt nicht, dass Nero nicht ordentliche Mahlzeiten zu schätzen weiß.“

Als dieser ihre Worte vernahm, entfernte er zumindest diese Aufgabe von seiner heutigen To-do-Liste. Umso besser, dann konnte er mehr Zeit für die anderen Dinge aufwenden.

In Gedanken versunken, bekam er nicht mit, dass die junge Dame vor ihm noch weitere Worte an seine Person gerichtet hatte. Als Dante ihn leicht in die Seite stieß, wurde ihm sein Fehler jedoch schnell bewusst.

„Tschuldige, was hast du gesagt?“

Patty seufzte: „Und da hatte ich wirklich für einen Moment gedacht, ich hätte einen Mann auf dieser Welt gefunden, der in der Lage ist, mir zuzuhören.“

Dennoch wiederholte sie ihr Angebot, ihnen Frühstück zu machen, welches sie natürlich gerne annahmen.

Während des wirklich leckeren Frühstücks besprachen die beiden ihren heutigen Tagesplan.

„Ich würde liebend gerne das Zimmer weiter ausräumen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass uns die Zeit davonläuft.“, seufzte Nero. Dante war gerade vom Essen ein wenig abgelenkt, abgesehen davon half die Präsenz einer weiteren Person in seiner Umgebung, die Anziehungskraft des Fluchs zu ignorieren. Gut zu wissen, dass er Nero nicht in jeder Situation anspringen würde. Der Fluch schien dies zwischen ihnen beiden allein ablaufen lassen zu wollen.

„Dann sollten wir einmal alle Bücher im Haus zusammentragen und anfangen, sie durchzusuchen.“

„Was, wenn wir nichts finden?“, äußerte der Jüngere seine Sorgen.

„Dann werden wir wohl einen Ausflug machen müssen. Ich kenne eine Bibliothek, die sicherlich einige interessante Bücher beinhalten könnte.“, beantwortete Dante die Frage, was eine hochgezogene Augenbraue seitens Nero zur Folge hatte. Er seufzte und begann, zu erzählen:

„Mitten in Capulet City stehen nach wie vor die Überreste eines großen Turms-“

„Davon habe ich gehört! Lady hat mir davon erzählt!“, mischte Patty sich ein, „Temen-ni-gru, richtig? Dein Zwillingsbruder- “

„Patty, es reicht.“, stoppte er ihre Redeflut. Er wollte sich nicht zu genau damit befassen, wollte nicht an Vergil erinnert werden. Zu schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen an ihn. Ihre Kämpfe, die zwischen ihnen gefallenen Worte, die Geschehnisse auf Mallet Island. Nero konnte das Gefühlschaos im Inneren Dantes von seinem Gesicht ablesen. Er meinte sogar, den Schmerz, den er gerade ausstrahlte, selbst fühlen zu können. Ja, er war neugierig, wie könnte er es nicht sein? Dennoch wollte er ihn nicht unnötig Schmerzen bereiten. Er hatte keinerlei Intention, ihn durch seine neugierigen Fragen zu verletzen. Er hatte sowieso viel zu viele davon. Was war Temen-ni-gru? Was hatte sein Zwillingsbruder damit zu tun? Warum ist er nun zerstört? Warum wusste er nichts von einem Bruder? Was war mit ihm passiert? War er tot? Wenn ja, was war stark genug gewesen, ihn umzubringen? Er nahm hier einfach mal an, dass die beiden ähnlich stark waren. Gewesen sind? Gewesen waren? Was auch immer.

Patty schien erneut etwas zu diesem Thema sagen zu wollen, da lächelte Nero sie an und winkte ab: „Es ist doch nicht so wichtig. Konzentrieren wir uns auf die Büchersuche.“

Dante schaute verwundert zu ihm als er geendet hatte. Er lächelte ihn dankbar an.

_Hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Kleine so einfühlsam sein kann._

 

Das Frühstück verlief danach recht harmonisch, da keiner mehr über Temen-ni-gru oder Dantes Bruder sprach. Patty erzählte aufgeregt über die neue Kollektion und über ihre Tagespläne, während Nero und Dante einfach nur nickten und so taten, als würden sie zuhören. Eigentlich hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Dass beide mehr oder weniger um das gleiche Thema kreisten, war ihnen nicht bewusst. Dante verlor sich mehr und mehr in der Vergangenheit. Die letzten Momente mit Vergil. Der Moment, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Nelo Angelo Vergil war. Dass er ihn gerade getötet hatte. Nero wiederum rätselte über diesen mysteriösen Zwillingsbruder. Lebte er noch? Wenn ja, wo war er? Sollte er nicht bei Dante sein? Ja, der Ältere konnte anstrengend sein, aber sollte man als Zwillingsbruder nicht daran gewöhnt sein? Aber Dantes Reaktion nach zu urteilen war er entweder wirklich tot oder die beiden hatten ein wirklich schlechtes Verhältnis zueinander. Er seufzte.

_Wie er wohl ausgesehen hat? Wahrscheinlich eleganter als Dante, sonst würde Yamato nicht so gut zu ihm passen. Rebellion ist für den anderen ja nahezu perfekt abgestimmt._

Dies brachte Nero zu einer längst überfälligen Erkenntnis. Er musste tot sein, sonst wäre ihm sicher nicht erlaubt, seine Waffe zu führen! Der Drang, sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen, war beinahe unbändig, dennoch hielt er sich im letzten Moment noch zurück. Dante und Patty würden sein Verhalten äußerst verdächtig finden.

„Solltet ihr nicht langsam mal mit eurer Büchersuche anfangen?", riss Pattys Stimme Nero aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Dann blickte er zu Dante, der einfach ins Leere starrte.

_Sein Bruder ist ein nicht verarbeitetes Trauma wie es scheint._

„Du hast Recht. Abgesehen davon wollen wir dich nicht weiter von deinen Tagesplänen abhalten.", lächelte er sie an, woraufhin sie aufsprang, auf ihre Uhr blickte und dann mit einer schnellen Verabschiedung auf den Lippen den Laden verließ. Selbst das Zuschlagen der Tür konnte Dante nicht aus seinen Gedanken holen. Nero seufzte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Älteren.

„Hey, Dante.", begann er vorsichtig, woraufhin dessen Augen sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt wieder fokussierten und er verwirrt zu Nero blickte.

„Willst du darüber reden? Ich kann dir zwar sehr wahrscheinlich nicht helfen und auch keinen Rat geben, den du nicht bereits von jemand anderes bekommen hast, aber ich kann gut zuhören."  
Das Angebot kam ihm ohne zu zögern über die Lippen, wohlbewusst, dass es äußerst charakteruntypisch für ihn war. Das sah Dante wohl ähnlich, da er ihn recht verwirrt ansah.

„Hat man mir das wirklich so stark angesehen? Tut mir leid. Aber keine Sorge.“, begann Dante und versuchte sich an einem recht gequälten Lächeln, „Es geht schon wieder. Lass uns alle Bücher zusammensammeln."  
Und damit war er aufgesprungen und regelrecht aus der Küche geflohen. Nero seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„Wir haben wirklich ein ernstes Vertrauens- und Kommunikationsproblem."  
Und ja, ihm war bewusst, dass er nicht wirklich viel besser als Dante war. Er wollte nicht über seinen Bruder sprechen und Nero nicht über seine Zeit in Fortuna.

_Aber vielleicht sollten wir das. Für unser beider Seelenfrieden._

Sich dazu entschließend, dass dies eine Aufgabe für einen anderen Tag war, stand er auf und half Dante, das Devil May Cry nach Büchern auf den Kopf zu stellen. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sich unzählige Bücher zu mehreren Türmen angehäuft.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Bücherwurm bist.", murmelte Nero.

„Sind nicht meine.", gab Dante leise zurück. Die meisten gehörten Vergil, wieder andere Trish und selbst Lady hatte hier und da mal ein Buch mitgehabt und dann einfach bei ihm eingelagert.

„Die Dinger durchzusuchen wird ewig dauern.", stellte Nero mit monotoner Stimme fest.

„Dann sollten wir wohl langsam damit anfangen, oder?", gab Dante mit einem Seufzen zurück. Dies ließ Neros Armhaare zu Berge stehen. Die Anziehungskraft des Fluchs war zurück.

„Hast du keine Freunde, die wir vielleicht um Hilfe bitten könnten?", fragte Nero vorsichtig. Eigentlich wollte er nur eine weitere Person hier im Raum, die ihn von Dante ablenken konnte. Sie hatten keine Zeit, einander zu bespringen. Nicht, wenn sie das hier überleben wollten.

„Patty ist vorhin gerade zur Tür raus. Lady dafür zu bezahlen können wir uns beide nicht leisten und Trish ist nicht in der Stadt. Wenn sie hier wäre, wäre das alles hier viel einfacher.", seufzte Dante erneut und griff zum ersten Buch. Nur, um es im nächsten Moment fallen zu lassen, da Nero sich auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Sichtlich überrascht sah er in das Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Kleiner?“, fragte er vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht weiter zu reizen. Der verklärte Blick wich langsam der Erkenntnis, was erneut passiert war und wo er gerade saß. Nero sank in sich zusammen und lehnte sich gegen Dante.

„Das... es... Sorry.“, begann er.

Dante schloss seine Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst.“, versicherte er ihm.

„Es ist so anstrengend. Dagegen anzukämpfen. Sich dauernd unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen. Sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen zu müssen. Warum kann das nicht endlich aufhören?“, murmelte Nero und kuschelte sich noch mehr in seine Arme.

Kurz flackerte der Gedanke, dass sie sich absolut nicht zurückhalten müssten, in Dante auf, jedoch hütete er sich davor, dies laut auszusprechen. Ihre Freundschaft war zu kostbar, um sie für eine schnelle Nacht aufs Spiel zu setzen. Abgesehen davon konnte niemand so genau vorhersagen, was passieren würde, wenn sie dem Drängen des Fluchs nachgeben würden. Sie mussten schnellstens herausfinden, um welchen Fluch es sich hier genau handelte. Doch vorerst wollte der Ältere Nero noch etwas Zeit geben. Anscheinend brauchte er die körperliche Nähe gerade. Er selbst konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass sie ihm gut tat.

 

Gute zehn Minuten später beschloss Nero, dass es genug war. Sie mussten endlich anfangen, die Bücher zu durchsuchen. Er erhob sich schweigend von Dantes Schoß, setzte sich nah neben ihn und griff nach dem ersten Buch. Es aufschlagend, lehnte er sich an ihn. Dante lächelte nur und griff sich selbst ein Buch.

So verbrachten sie Stunde um Stunde. Gelegentlich holten sie sich etwas zu trinken und ernährten sich erneut von Pizza, welche Nero bezahlte. Im Laufe der Zeit wechselten beide immer wieder ihre Sitzpositionen, manchmal saßen sie nur aneinander gelehnt da, dann lag Neros Kopf in Dantes Schoß oder umgekehrt, oder die Beine des einen wurden dort abgelegt. Sie versuchten, die Positionen so gemütlich wie möglich zu gestalten, immer darauf bedacht, so viel Körpernähe wie möglich zu ergattern. Irgendwie fühlte es sich für beide nur natürlich an, dies zu tun. Sie hatten zu Beginn einfach eine stille Einkunft darüber getroffen. Keiner hatte es in Frage gestellt. Beide waren zufrieden damit.

 

Womit sie jedoch nicht zufrieden waren, war die fehlenden Resultate am Ende des Tages.

„Das sind immer noch so viele Bücher. Dante, das wird ewig dauern. Hast du keine Idee, wie wir das beschleunigen könnten?", jammerte Nero und massierte seine Schläfen. So viel hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gelesen. Sein Kopf begann, wehzutun.

Doch Dante sah das nicht derartig aussichtslos. Er war es gewohnt, dass nichts in seinem Leben auf Anhieb klappte, wenn überhaupt. Es war immer kompliziert gewesen, warum sollte es hier anders sein? Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände zu Neros verspanntem Nacken wandern und begann, ihn zu massieren. Der Jüngere stöhne befreit unter seinen geübten Fingern auf und entspannte sich schlagartig.

„Fuck, woher kannst du das so gut?", murmelte er zutiefst zufrieden, beinahe hätte Dante geglaubt, dass der Kleine beginnen würde zu schnurren.

„Ich lebe schon ein wenig länger als du, Kiddo. Es gibt so einige Dinge, die ich kann.", neckte er ihn liebevoll und schenkte dem Schaudern, welches durch seinen Körper fuhr, keine allzu große Bedeutung. Zumindest versuchte er es.

„Lass uns für heute aufhören.", schlug Dante vor, während er ihn weiter massierte, „Du gehst jetzt duschen, ich bringe dir neue Sachen, die du anziehen kannst, und dann gehst du ins Bett. Morgen machen wir einen Ausflug und ich will, dass du fährst."

Nero war verwundert. Wo wollte Dante hin?

„Wo geht‘s hin?"

„Nach Fortuna. Deine Sachen holen. Du wohnst ab jetzt bei mir."

Das verwirrte den Jüngeren noch mehr. „Aber wenn wir den Fluch brechen-"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Du wohnst jetzt hier, und Ende.", sprach Dante in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte mehr duldete.

Nero wurde still und hing seinem Gedanken nach. Warum tat Dante das für ihn? Er wusste doch nichts über ihn? Sie hatten lediglich eine Mission miteinander bestritten, sich dabei mehr als nur einmal bekämpft und schlussendlich mehr oder weniger zusammengerauft. Nun waren sie auf der nächsten Mission in dieses Chaos gestolpert. Warum wollte er ihn hier behalten? Er hatte ihm nichts als Ärger bereitet. Er seufzte und stand auf.

„Die Dusche wartet."

Dante nickte nur: „Du findest die Sachen dann auf dem Bett."

Während Nero unter der Dusche stand und weiter grübelte, suchte Dante Kleidung für den anderen heraus und machte sich dann wieder daran, die Bücher zu durchsuchen. Er hatte nicht vor, heute zu schlafen. Er würde einfach morgen während der Autofahrt schlafen.  
  
Doch womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass der Jüngere nach einiger Zeit des Wartens wieder vor ihm stand.

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett und schläfst?", wunderte sich Dante und unterbrach seine Lesetätigkeiten.

„Kommst du gar nicht schlafen?", kam die schüchterne Antwort. Dante betrachtete den Jungen vor ihm und konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihn unglaublich niedlich fand.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, die Nacht lesend zu verbringen. Deswegen fährst ja auch du. Dann kann ich schlafen."

Er konnte sehen, dass Nero seinen Plan nachvollziehen konnte, doch irgendetwas störte ihn nach wie vor, er schien es jedoch nicht so recht sagen zu wollen.

„Darf ich... dann bei dir bleiben?", murmelte er vor sich hin, beinahe hätte Dante es nicht vernommen. Dieser lächelte, er fand er einfach zu niedlich, und meinte: „Hol dir eine Decke und komm her."

So kuschelten sich die beiden auf der Couch zusammen, Dante las die gesamte Nacht durch und Nero schlief. Das Umblättern der Seiten störte ihn nach einiger Zeit kaum mehr und selbst wenn Dante nach einem neuen Buch griff, murrte er nur ein wenig, bevor er sich wieder in die Decke und an sein Kuscheltier schmiegte.

Das Kuscheltier strich die meiste Zeit zärtlich durch sein Haar, genoss das Gefühl von seidig weichem Haar zwischen seinen Fingern.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Nacht wich dem Tag und Dante beschloss, Nero mit Frühstück zu wecken. So löste er sich vorsichtig von ihm, immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht aus Versehen zu wecken, und begab sich in seine Küche. So gut wie niemand wusste um die Kochkünste des erfahrenen Dämonenjägers. Jene, die davon erfahren hatten, hatten nicht lange genug gelebt, um die Geschichte zu erzählen. Oder waren einfach derzeit nicht in der Stadt.

Irgendwie verspürte er Lust auf etwas Süßes, also hoffte er einfach, dass es Nero auch so gehen würde, und begann, einen Palatschinken-Teig anzurühren. Patty hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Er fand alles, was er sich nur erträumen konnte. Sogar Schokosoße, Schlagobers und Erdbeeren hatten den Weg in seine Küche gefunden. Ob sie wohl geplant hatte, einen Strawberry Sundae für sie beide zu machen?

Dante zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann würde sie eben Neue kaufen müssen. Punkt.  
Als der Großteil der Palatschinken fertig war, machte er sich an die Aufgabe, Kaffee zuzubereiten.  
Die Kaffeemaschine war von dieser Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert und tat ihren Unmut lautstark kund. Dante fluchte leise. Das würde Nero sicher wecken, oder?

Doch einen prüfenden Blick später war er um die Erkenntnis reicher, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er schlief nach wie vor tief und fest.

_Scheint, als würde er den Schlaf bitter nötig haben._

 

Die Entscheidung, Nero aus Fortuna rauszuholen, war absolut keine Impulshandlung gewesen. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sie ihn dort behandelten, begann die Idee in ihm zu keimen. Und da der Kleine sich doch recht wohl bei ihm zu fühlen schien, sprach seiner Meinung nach absolut nichts dagegen. Da er Fortuna sicherlich nicht einfach so zurücklassen würde, selbst, wenn sie ihn langsam aber sicher seelisch zu Grunde richteten, hatte Dante einfach diese Entscheidung für ihn gefällt, ihm diese Bürde abgenommen. Da Nero aber keinen Moment daran gedacht hatte, ernsthaft zu widersprechen, sah er sich in seinem Vorhaben nur umso mehr bestärkt. Tief in seinem Inneren schien der Jüngere zu wissen, dass er dort wegmusste, um zu überleben. Um eine Chance zu haben, glücklich zu werden.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er zu spät, dass die letzte Palatschinke bereits mehr als fertig war und so stieg ihm der Geruch von Verbranntem in die Nase.

Einen Fluch ausstoßend nahm er die Pfanne von der Kochplatte und stellte den Herd aus.

„Okay, die ist hinüber.", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch nach einem Blick zum beachtlichen Palatschinken-Turm, den er bereits gezaubert hatte, zuckte er erneut mit den Schultern, „Wird trotzdem reichen."

Und damit deckte er noch schnell den Frühstückstisch, stellte Teller samt Besteck, Kaffee, Schlagobers, Schokosoße und Erdbeeren darauf, bevor er sich an die heikle Aufgabe machte, Nero zu wecken. Dieser hatte es wirklich geschafft, den ganzen Tumult, den er veranstaltet hatte, zu verschlafen.

Dante streichelte ihm zärtlich durchs Haar.

„Die Dinge, die du mich tun lässt, Kleiner.", flüsterte er ihm leise zu und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
Kurz flackerte die Frage in ihm auf, ob der Fluch überhaupt noch derartig viel Schuld an seinem Verhalten trug. Langsam begann er daran zu zweifeln. Doch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihm egal war, was genau ihn dazu veranlasste.

„Hey, Nero.", meinte er etwas lauter, streichelte ihm weiter durchs Haar, „Wach auf. Es gibt Essen."  
  
Verschlafen öffnete der Angesprochene seine Augen und blinzelte Dante an.  
Träumte er? Hatte Dante gerade etwas von Essen gesagt?

„Mag keine Pizza.", nuschelte er und schloss seine Augen erneut.

Der Ältere schaute ihn kurz verwundert an, bevor er zu kichern begann.

„Keine Pizza, versprochen.", antwortete er, was in ein geöffnetes Auge resultierte, „Stehst du alleine auf oder wünscht der Prinz zu seinem Frühstück getragen werden?"  
Der neckische Unterton war Nero absolut nicht entgangen, dennoch fühlte er sich ein wenig herausgefordert.  
_Mal sehen, wie weit er das Spiel treiben will._

„Wünscht er.", gab er daher lediglich zurück und wartete ab.

Dass er im nächsten Moment wirklich in luftige Höhen befördert wurde, hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Erschrocken vergrub er seinen Devil Bringer in dem nächstbesten, was er zu fassen bekam. Dantes Schulter. Belohnt wurde dies mit einem scharfen Einatmen. Sofort zog er seine krallenartigen Klauen aus dessen Fleisch.

„Was tust du da? Willst du mich umbringen?!", motzte er ihn an, um seine Schuldgefühle im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich beuge mich nur deinen Wünschen. Abgesehen davon sollte ich das wohl eher dich fragen. Kein Grund, mich fast abzustechen. Nur gut, dass ich recht unverwüstlich bin.", grinste er ihn an, dachte aber nicht im Geringsten daran, ihn runterzulassen. Das hatte er davon, wenn er ihn derartig testete.

Nero ergab sich schlussendlich seinem Schicksal und ließ sich in die Küche tragen. Dort staunte er nicht schlecht, was er alles vorfand.

„Das hast du doch nicht ernsthaft alles selbst gemacht, oder?", hauchte er ungläubig und starrte Dante an.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich aber in meinem Stolz verletzt. Ich kann sehr wohl kochen.", gab er theatralisch in einer gespielt belegten Stimme zurück.

„Warum ernährst du dich dann von Pizza?!"

Dante zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Damit keiner von mir erwartet, dass ich für irgendwen koche. So bleiben mir alle brav fern und gehen mir damit nicht auf die Nerven."

Dies ließ Nero jedoch nur noch mehr staunen.

„Warum genau zeigst du es mir dann? Wenn du denkst, dass ich nach dem hier, was ich gerade sehe, zur Pizza-Ernährung zurückkehre, dann bist du wirklich dümmer als ich dachte.", neckte er ihn beinahe liebevoll. Im selben Moment kam ihm jedoch der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht vorher einmal kosten sollte. Wer wusste schon, ob das alles hier überhaupt essbar war? Doch einen Bissen später, funkelte er den Älteren beinahe an.

„Was zur Hölle, Dante?! Wie kannst du das anderen nur vorenthalten?!", begann er aufgebracht, „Die Dinger sind umwerfend! Sehr wahrscheinlich die Besten, die ich je gegessen habe!"  
Der Angesprochene amüsierte sich in der Zwischenzeit über das Verhalten des anderen, er fand es einfach furchtbar süß.

„Dann beginn zu essen, bevor sie total kalt sind, Kiddo.", grinste er ihn lediglich an und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

Er garnierte seine erste Palatschinke mit Schokosoße, Schlagobers und Erdbeeren bevor er einen Biss nahm und sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfte. Die waren ihm wirklich sehr gut gelungen. Da hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er seit gut und gern fünf Jahren nicht mehr in der Küche gestanden hatte.

 

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend, aber es war eine angenehme Stille, die sich zwischen den beiden ausgebreitet hatte. Nero hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, den Abwasch zu übernehmen, damit Dante in der Zwischenzeit in Ruhe duschen konnte. Währenddessen kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um das, was ihm heute bevorstand. Er würde Fortuna zurücklassen. Die Stadt, in welcher er sein gesamtes Leben verbracht hatte. Um mit Dante in Capulet City zu leben, wo er keinen kannte.

...Wo niemand ihn kannte. Nero begann leicht zu lächeln. Hier konnte er vielleicht einen Neustart wagen. Die Menschen hier waren den Anblick von Dante gewohnt, vielleicht würden sie ihn auch akzeptieren.  
Doch bevor er dieses Projekt angehen konnte, musste er einerseits all seine Brücken in Fortuna abbrechen und andererseits einen Weg finden, den Fluch loszuwerden. Sonst würde sein Neuanfang in Capulet City wohl nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Er nahm sich vor, Dante zu fragen, wie weit er mit den Büchern in der Nacht noch gekommen war. Vielleicht konnte er ihn auch überreden, für die Heimfahrt ein paar einzupacken.

Doch der Ältere überraschte ihn positiv, da er dies bereits geplant und fertig gepackt hatte, als er frisch geduscht zurückkam.

„Ich werde zurückfahren und du kannst entweder schlafen oder lesen. Wäre das okay?"  
Nero nickte lediglich, schlüpfte in seine eigenen Sachen, selbst, wenn diese nach wie vor dreckig waren, und folgte Dante zu seinem Auto.

„Du lässt mich damit fahren?!", staunte er und sah ungläubig zum Anderen. Dieser warf ihm ohne weitere Erklärung den Schlüssel hin und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, legte seine Füße auf die Konsole und schloss die Augen. Nero tat es ihm gleich, den Kopf schüttelnd.

_Vertraut er mir derartig oder hängt er einfach nicht allzu sehr an seinem Auto?_

Er ließ den Motor an und zwang sich dann, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Der Weg nach Fortuna war lang und langweilig. Aber wenigstens war er ruhig. Keine Dämonen, keine durchgeknallten Menschen. Einfach nur eine entspannte Autofahrt.

 

Da in Fortuna kaum Straßen existierten, die befahrbar waren, parkte Nero am Stadtrand und machte sich an die Aufgabe, Dante zu wecken.

„Hey, wir sind da. Wach auf.", meinte er und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Der Ältere murrte und öffnete seine Augen. „Wo sind wir?"

„In Fortuna?", gab Nero verwirrt zurück. Da hatte er sie doch hinfahren sollen, oder?  
„Warum sind wir nicht bei deiner Wohnung? Das ist der Stadtrand."

Nero hätte sich am liebsten selbst gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich konnte Dante das nicht wissen.

„Autos sind nicht gerade häufig in Fortuna. Ich denke, es gibt keine Straße, die wir zu meiner Wohnung nehmen könnten."

Dante stöhnte genervt auf: „Kleiner, es ist wirklich Zeit, dass du aus dieser verstaubten Stadt rauskommst. Da wundert es mich, dass du überhaupt fahren kannst."

Yeah, Nero hatte sich dafür über die Jahre auch mehr als genug Ärger eingehandelt. Er wollte unbedingt fahren lernen und musste daher immer ausreißen, seine Pflichten ein wenig vernachlässigen und in der Nachbarstadt jemanden finden, der bereit war, einem Halbdämon zu helfen. Letzteres war um einiges einfacher gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Verwunderte ihn bis heute.  
Um Dante zu antworten, zuckte der Jüngere jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern, hatte er doch nicht vor, ihm von seinen kleinen Abenteuern zu erzählen.

_Noch nicht_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Irgendwann in der nahen Zukunft, wenn der Zeitpunkt günstig war. Dann wollte er den erfahrenen Dämonenjäger näher kennenlernen. Wollte alles über seine Vergangenheit erfahren. Mehr über seine Zukunft. Ein winziger Teil in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass er nur zu gern einen Platz in jener Zukunft einnehmen wollte. Einen großen Teil darstellen wollte. Einen Lebenswichtigen.

Erneut schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um die lästigen Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Lass uns los. Ich will mich hier nicht allzu lang rumtreiben.", murmelte Nero und war absolut nicht erstaunt darüber, wie ernst er diese Worte meinte. Er war bereit, diesen Teil seines Lebens abzuschließen und hinter sich zu lassen. Er würde lediglich für Missionen in diese Stadt kommen. Es gab nichts mehr, was ihn hier hielt.

Dante folgte seinem zukünftigen (Geschäfts-)Partner durch dunkle, abgelegene Seitengassen ohne ihn zu hinterfragen. Wenn der Jüngere sich rein- und rausschleichen wollte, dann sollte es ihm auch Recht sein. Er selbst hätte dieses Höllenloch sehr wahrscheinlich auf die gleiche Art verlassen, wie er damals gekommen war: Mit einem großen Knall. Er grinste diabolisch. Ja, er hätte Fortuna am liebsten in die Luft gejagt, aber es sprachen zwei Dinge dagegen: Erstens hatte er noch nie Menschen einfach abgeschlachtet, das war nie wirklich sein Ding gewesen. Zweitens, Nero würde **ihn** dafür in die Luft jagen.

 

„Wir sind da. Los, rein, bevor uns noch jemand sieht.", holte der Inhalt seiner Gedanken ihn aus ebenjenen. Um den anderen zu ärgern, umfasste er ihn an der Taille, aktivierte Quicksilver, bevor er ihn endgültig hochhob und in die Wohnung trug. Es war hierfür für alle anderen eine Sekunde, höchstens zwei, vergangen. Neros Gesicht zierte erneut ein beachtlicher Rotton, was Dante grinsen ließ. Er liebte es, den anderen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und am allerliebsten war es ihm, wenn einfacher Körperkontakt mit ihm ihn schon derartig aus der Fassung brachte.

„Was sollte das?", brauste Nero auf und befreite sich aus Dantes Armen, „Was war das?"  
Der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du wolltest nicht gesehen werden, ich habe deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Das war übrigens Quicksilver. Eine Kraft, die ich nach Töten eines Dämons erhalten habe. Ich kann damit kurz die Zeit manipulieren."  
Der junge Dämonenjäger war beeindruckt. Gab es irgendetwas, das Dante nicht konnte? Dämonen besiegen, kochen, die Zeit manipulieren.

_Schuldenfrei sein. Das kann er nicht._

Nero grinste in sich hinein.

„Na los, Kleiner. Pack dein Zeug zusammen. Wir haben nach wie vor einiges zu erledigen."  
Damit ließ er sich auf das nahestehende Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen.

Nero verdrehte nur die Augen, jedoch nicht wirklich genervt von seinem Verhalten. Sollte Dante sich ruhig noch ausruhen, immerhin musste er nachher zurückfahren. Außerdem hatte er für ihn seine Kraft verwendet und er wusste nicht, wie sich diese auf seinen Körper auswirkte. Vielleicht gab es ja Nachwirkungen? Nero sah nachdenklich auf die entspannte Gestalt auf seinem Sofa. Er hatte diese Technik in keinem der Kämpfe gesehen, die sie miteinander oder gegeneinander bestritten hatten. Wenn er solch eine mächtige Waffe hatte, warum setzte er sie dann nicht ein? Wahrscheinlich, weil sie gefährlich zu verwenden war und ihm mehr schadete als half. Vor allem im Kampf.

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. Genug gegrübelt. Er konnte sich nachher auch noch Gedanken darüber machen. Jetzt war einmal packen angesagt.

 

Dies nahm doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch als gedacht und Nero stellte fest, dass er doch einige Dinge im Laufe seines Lebens gesammelt hatte, die er nicht zurücklassen wollte. Außerdem stieß er auf einen großen, schwarzen Koffer, von dessen Existenz er definitiv keinerlei Kenntnis besaß. Doch nicht, dass er sich darüber beschweren wollte, ganz im Gegenteil. So konnte er wenigstens all seine Sachen bequem verstauen.

Stunden später stand er mit Koffer, zwei Rucksäcken und acht Gepäcktaschen vor Dante.

_Irgendwie zu viel, oder?_

Doch Nero zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und sagte sich selbst, dass es egal war. Den Anderen würde es sicherlich nicht stören.

„Hey, aufwachen. Ich bin fertig.", versuchte er ihn aufzuwecken, was nicht wirklich funktionierte. Also warf er kurzerhand eine der Taschen nach Dante. Dieser fing sie noch bevor sie die Chance hatte, ihn zu treffen.

„Bist ja doch wach. Komm jetzt, ich will nach Hause."

Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen und grinste. „Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl. Lass uns diese verdammte Stadt zurücklassen und nach Hause fahren."

 

Dante freute sich, dass Nero das Devil May Cry sein Zuhause nannte, mehr als er sehr wahrscheinlich sollte. Der Grund dafür blieb ihm jedoch verschlossen. Doch das war okay.  
Er nahm kurzerhand vier der acht Taschen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Diesmal schlichen sie nicht durch irgendwelche Seitengassen. Nero wollte, dass sie sahen, dass er die Stadt für immer verließ. Sie sollten sehen, was sie sich selbst eingebrockt hatten. Er wusste, dass er einer der fähigsten Kämpfer war, die diese Stadt ihr Eigen nennen konnte. Wenn nicht sogar **der** Fähigste. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt würden ihnen seine Dienste eine Menge kosten, sollten sie sie benötigen. Er wusste, dass Fortuna recht wohlhabend war, das würde er bei den Preisen berücksichtigen. Er grinste gehässig. Ja, er würde sie bluten lassen und dabei Dante aus seinen Schulden raushelfen.

Die Bewohner der Stadt tuschelten lautstark, als sie die beiden Halbdämonen erblickten. Keiner wagte es, sie anzusprechen. Jeder wollte dennoch zu gerne wissen, was hier gerade passierte.

„Nero!", kreischte es hinter den beiden, woraufhin Dante die Augen leicht verdrehte und der Angesprochene sich leicht schüttelte. Kurz fragte er sich, ob ihre Stimme schon immer so nervtötend gewesen war. Und da stand Kyrie auch schon vor ihm, ihn anklagend ansehend.

„Was wird das? Wo willst du hin?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Weg von hier, endgültig.", antwortete er abweisend, wollte einfach an ihr vorbeigehen, doch eine Hand auf seiner Brust ließ ihn innehalten.

Dante beäugte dies mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits behielt er die Menschenmenge um sie herum genauestens im Auge, hielt nach jeglicher Kavallerie Ausschau, andererseits kroch die Eifersucht langsam, tödlich langsam, in ihm hoch. Wenn sie ihre Hände nicht sofort von ihm entfernen würde, konnte der Ältere für nichts garantieren.

„Ach? Und wo will jemand wie du schon groß hin? Du kannst doch froh sein, dass wir großherzigen Bewohner von Fortuna dich so lange geduldet haben.", zeigte die junge Frau endlich ihr wahres Gesicht, „Keiner will jemand wie dich."

Dann blickte sie zu Dante. Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass sie eine Silbe davon entfernt war, ihren Kopf zu verlieren. Er hatte den Punkt des Verärgert-Seins bereits nach dem ersten Satz schon hinter sich gelassen. Unter seiner ruhigen Fassade brodelte die pure Mordlust. Wie konnte sie es wagen?! Über ihn so zu reden?! Niemand sprach in diesem Tonfall über jemand, der sein war!  
Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn kurz innehalten, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprach das verhasste Wesen vor ihm weiter:

„Nicht einmal jemand Verdorbenes wie er. Aber vielleicht ist es nur natürlich, dass die Abartigkeiten sich zusammenrotten."

Bevor Dante auch nur einen Laut herausbringen konnte, tönte ein dunkles, bedrohliches Knurren aus Neros Richtung.

„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst.", drohte er und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, „So redet niemand über Dante. Nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Du warst vielleicht mal jemand Wichtiges in meinem Leben, aber ich kann ganz leicht-"

_Gut, das reicht. Wir sollten verschwinden._

 

Dante beobachtete die wachsende Unruhe und ahnte, dass die Soldaten wohl bald hier sein würden.

„Nero, lass gut sein.", sprach er in sanftem Tonfall, bevor er sich an Kyrie wandte, die Stimme kalt wie die Tundra selbst, „Und du solltest deine Zunge in Gegenwart zweier Dämonen in Zukunft besser im Zaume halten. Sofern du sie gerne intakt hast und nicht auf einem Silbertablett serviert."  
Die Antwort darauf war ein empörtes Luftholen und erschrockenes Murmeln in der Menge.

„Nero, lass uns dieses Drecksloch endlich verlassen."

Keiner wagte es, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen und schon bald waren sie wieder am Auto. Taschen und Koffer waren schnell verstaut, Dante saß diesmal im Steuer und Nero sah einfach nur in die Ferne.

„Hey, Kleiner.", begann Dante vorsichtig, woraufhin er nur ein Kopfschütteln erntete.  
„Es... geht schon. Gib mir... nur einen Moment.", murmelte er, seine Stimme von unendlicher Müdigkeit zeugend. Er nahm sich ein Buch und begann, darin herumzublättern. Es brach Dante das Herz, den Jüngeren so zu sehen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass diese Menschen Idioten waren. Dass sie falsch lagen. Dass er liebenswert war und dass er ihn auf jeden Fall um sich haben wollte. Nicht nur des Fluchs wegen. Doch er wusste, dass er jetzt ein wenig Zeit brauchte, um sich zu sammeln, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und die furchtbaren Worte zu verdauen. Dante wollte ihm diese Zeit geben. Er fuhr los und schweigend verbrachten sie die gesamte Rückfahrt.  
Obwohl Neros Gedanken rasten, sein Herz schmerzte und er am liebsten seinen gesamten Frust hinausschreien wollte, so lullten ihn das gleichmäßige Motorengeräusch und der Klang von Dantes Atmung in den Schlaf.

 

So war er etwas verwirrt, als er sich in einem Bett wiederfand als er aufwachte.

Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und blieb liegen, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Erneut versank er in seinen Gedanken, welche sich um Fortuna, Kyries Worte und um seine Zukunft drehten. Um den Fluch. Um Dante.

Er seufzte. Zuerst sollte er wohl den Fluch brechen, sonst wäre über eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Dante nachzudenken sehr wahrscheinlich Zeitverschwendung. Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Stopp.

_Eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Dante? Wo kommt das plötzlich her?_

Er horchte tief in sich hinein. Etwas in ihm flüsterte, dass Dante richtig war. Der einzig Wahre. Dass es nur klug wäre, ihn zu wählen. Aber er fühlte die Kraft des Fluchs nicht. Handelte es sich also um eine Weiterentwicklung dieser Anziehung? Oder war es etwas gänzlich anderes? Nero war nun endgültig verwirrt. Wo kamen diese Gedanken nur her?

Um diesem Grübeln endlich ein Ende zu bereiten, stand er auf und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Inhalt seiner Gedanken.

 

Dante brütete inzwischen schon wieder über den Büchern. Sofort bekam Nero ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte seit gestern kein Wort gelesen (und auch behalten), dabei war er doch dran gewesen.

„Schau nicht so schuldig, Kleiner. Es gibt noch genug Bücher durchzusehen. Also setz dich zu mir und hilf mir, bis das Essen kommt.", lächelte Dante ihm entgegen.

„Erneut Pizza?", wollte Nero wissen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum er überhaupt noch fragte, war ihm ein Rätsel, wusste er die Antwort doch sowieso.

„Natürlich. Für dich hab ich aber Italienisch bestellt. Ich hoffe, du magst Lasagne.", grinste der Ältere nun. Er amüsierte sich sichtlich über das beinahe geschockte Gesicht des Anderen. Nero schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Dante, lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und seufzte.

„Sind alle Menschen so grausam, Dante?", fragte er leise.

Der Angesprochene ließ das Buch sinken, bevor er es gänzlich weglegte und seinen Arm um die Schultern des anderen legte.

„Gläubige Menschen sind gleichzeitig auch die, die das Unbekannte am Meisten fürchten. Und Furcht bringt das Schlimmste in einem zum Vorschein. Also nein, nicht alle sind grausam. Du bist es zum Beispiel nicht. Du bist gutherzig, liebevoll und definitiv nichts von alledem, was diese ignoranten Wesen dich genannt haben. Sie wissen nicht, was sie heute verloren haben.", flüsterte Dante ihm zu, während er versuchte, ihm Trost zu spenden. Nero kuschelte sich einfach in seine Arme und ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Ließ sie bis in sein Innerstes vordringen und dort seine Pein lindern.

„Du bist auch nicht grausam, Dante.", flüsterte er.

„Ich bin auch zur Hälfte ein Dämon.", gab er neckisch zurück.

„Als wäre es bei mir so anders."

„Ist es. Du hast um einiges weniger Dämonenblut in dir als ich. Wahrscheinlich so ein Viertel.", grübelte der Ältere, woraufhin Nero nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Anscheinend muss man zum Teil Dämon sein. Sonst kann man unser Level an Coolness einfach nicht erreichen."

Dies brachte Dante zum Lachen. Er war froh, das Nero bereits wieder Scherze machen konnte. Dies zeugte davon, dass er bereits am Wege der Besserung war.

„Da dürftest du Recht haben, Kleiner."

Damit war dieses Thema für beide erledigt und sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit, die Bücher zu durchsuchen. Erneut ohne Erfolg.

 

„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir morgen wirklich in die Bibliothek.", seufzte Dante und streckte sich. Er hatte gehofft, dass er sich das ersparen könnte. Doch wie immer war es nicht einfach. Es war nie einfach.

Nero bemerkte, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. Er vermutete, dass es wieder um seinen Zwillingsbruder ging. Er seufzte.

„Aber das ist morgen. Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal duschen und ins Bett.", schlug er vor, in der Hoffnung, Dante auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Ganz schön frech von dir, einfach aus dem Nichts solch ein Angebot zu unterbreiten.", grinste der Ältere schelmisch, woraufhin Nero seine Wortwahl noch einmal überdachte und dann etwas rötlich anlief.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint, du alter Perversling!", brauste er auf und schlug leicht nach seiner Schulter.

„Ja, natürlich. Das würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt auch sagen. Moment, nein. Würde ich nicht. Ich stehe dazu, wenn ich sowas vorschlage.", neckte er ihn weiter.

Nero sprang auf und verschwand unter der Dusche, die Tür sorgfältig abschließend, während er eifrig vor sich hin fluchte. Dante amüsierte sich bestens und die negativen Gedanken waren vergessen.  
Ohne weitere Neckereien seitens Dante verlief der restliche Abend ruhig und schlussendlich schliefen sie wieder aneinander gekuschelt ein. Die Anziehungskraft des Fluchs war erträglich wenn sie genug Körperkontakt hielten. Keiner der beiden schien sich daran zu stören, also war es beinahe schon natürlich und kein Gedanke wurde mehr daran verschwendet, dass sie es nur taten, um nicht dem Fluch zum Opfer zu fallen.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und dieses Mal war es Nero, der zuerst wach war. Nach wie vor in Dantes Arme gekuschelt überlegte er einige Zeit hin und her, ob er nicht einfach für immer hierbleiben konnte, so an den Anderen angekuschelt. Ein lautes Knurren signalisierte ihm, dass er das nicht konnte. Zumindest, sofern er nicht verhungern wollte. Ein sanftes Lachen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte da jemand Hunger.", neckte der Ältere ihn, seine Stimme davon zeugend, dass er noch nicht lange wach war. Nero seufzte und kuschelte sich fester an ihn.

„Das kann warten."

 

Dante war verblüfft. So kuschelig hätte er den Kleinen nicht eingeschätzt. Beschweren würde er sich darüber jedoch sicherlich nicht. Er selbst genoss die körperliche Nähe viel zu sehr, genauso wie sein innerer Dämon, der genüsslich vor sich hin schnurrte. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an welchem er der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen musste. Er hatte den Kampf verloren. Er selbst konnte solch einem lausigen Fluch vielleicht zum Opfer fallen, doch sein Dämon war dagegen immun. Was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass dieser Nero aus eigenem Antrieb verfallen war. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er nun alles daran setzen würde, ihn zu erobern. Doch Dante kam für sich selbst zu dem Schluss, dass es ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Wenn der Kleine damit einverstanden war und auch Gefühle für ihn hatte, dann würde er sich sicherlich nicht beschweren. Nero war ein guter Fang. Er sah wirklich gut aus, hatte einen guten Kleider- und Musikgeschmack, er konnte kämpfen und mochte Pizza. Er war zum Teil ein Dämon, was wiederum bedeutete, dass er etwas robuster als der normale Mensch war und das würde sicherlich in so manchem Punkt von Vorteil sein. Abgesehen von den Oberflächlichkeiten hatte der Junge ein gutes Herz, Humor und war mitfühlend genug um zu bemerken, dass Vergil ein wunder Punkt für ihn war. Er seufzte in Gedanken. Vielleicht war es langsam an der Zeit, dass sie sich hinsetzten und miteinander sprachen. Doch zuvor mussten sie diesen Fluch loswerden.

Ein erneutes Knurren holte Dante aus seinen Gedanken.

„Okay, lass uns aufstehen, bevor dein Magen sich selbst verdaut.", scherzte er und versuchte, Nero von sich zu lösen. Dieser grinste ihn nur schelmisch an.

„Ich könnte doch einfach dich anknabbern."

Dante knurrte dunkel.

„Mit solchen Dingen solltest du besser nicht scherzen, Kiddo. Ich könnte dich noch beim Wort nehmen."  
Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen Körper, die kleinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sowie auf seinen Unterarmen standen ihm zu Berge. Nero wusste, dass er verloren hatte und murrte unzufrieden. Warum konnte nur Dante ihn derartig aus der Fassung bringen und nie umgekehrt?! Er fand es einfach nur unfair.

 

Dennoch standen sie schlussendlich auf, warfen sich in frische Kleidung und machten sich danach auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Diner. Nero konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich sofort mehr als nur wohl hier fühlte. Er war es leid, seinen Devil Bringer zu verstecken und Dante hatte ihn auch nicht dazu aufgefordert. Sie setzten sich an Dantes Stammtisch und die Bedienung kam umgehend auf Rollschuhen zu ihnen gerollt.

„Dante, es ist schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen!“, begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte bezaubernd. Sofort war sie Nero unsympathisch. Eifersucht kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche. Doch dann wandte sie sich an ihn und er war zutiefst überrascht. Zu überrumpelt, um weiter eifersüchtig zu sein.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du heute einen außerordentlich hübschen Freund mitgebracht.“, merkte sie an, zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor ihre Augen auf seinen dämonischen Arm fielen und sie hinzufügte, „Gutaussehend und gefährlich. Dante, du hast definitiv ein Auge für gute Gesellschaft. Was darf ich euch bringen?“

Der Angesprochene bestellte kurzerhand Frühstück für sie beide und die Bedienung rollte wieder davon.

„Cindy ist gut gelaunt wie immer. Ich frage mich, wie sie das macht.“, wunderte der Ältere sich.

„Sie war gar nicht geschockt.“, staunte währenddessen Nero nach wie vor.

„Warum sollte sie? Du bist mit mir unterwegs. Es hat sich schon lange herumgesprochen, dass es Dämonen gibt. Dass sie sich in Capulet City herumtreiben. Und dass ich jeden, der aus der Reihe tanzt, früher oder später umbringe. Abgesehen davon bist du gutaussehend. Da tut dein leuchtender Arm dem keinen Abbruch. Ich finde ja, er macht einen Großteil deines Charmes aus.“

Der Jüngere musste seinen Kopf wegdrehen, um den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu verstecken. Der Andere hatte es sowieso bereits bemerkt und lächelte.

 

Nach einem friedlichen Frühstück in Kombination mit netter Konversation machten die beiden sich wieder auf, um endlich zur Bibliothek zu kommen.

Temen-ni-gru zu sehen löste die verschiedensten Gefühle in Dante aus. Schmerz, Reue, Nostalgie und Scham waren nur einige davon. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit schmerzte es ihn, seinen Bruder verloren zu haben. Er bereute es und schämte sich gleichzeitig dafür, zu schwach gewesen zu sein, ihn zu retten. Dass er nicht stark genug gewesen war, ihn von diesem zerstörerischen Weg abzubringen. Ein wenig Nostalgie mischte sich darunter, weil er die Kämpfe mit ihm wirklich vermisste. Früher hatten sie immer zu Trainingszwecken miteinander gekämpft. Früher, als noch alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen war. Als sie miteinander gegen die Dämonen gekämpft hatten. Als die Kräfte, die sie gemeinsam entfesseln konnten, Vergil noch zufrieden stellten. Doch dies war vor langer Zeit. Eine Zeit, in welcher Dante nicht so oft allein gewesen war. Mit all seinen düsteren Gedanken, Selbstzweifeln und Vorwürfen.

„Dante?“, fragte Nero vorsichtig.

Sie standen nun schon seit einigen Minuten hier und der Ältere starrte wie gebannt auf den teils verfallenen Turm vor ihnen. Reglos, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte ihn in dieser Zeit genauestens beobachtet, konnte den inneren Konflikt in seinen Augen sehen. Doch bevor er sich zu sehr in seinen dunklen Gedanken verlieren konnte, beschloss Nero, ihn zu unterbrechen. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie vorsichtig.

„Du musst dort nicht hinein, wenn du nicht willst. Ich kann auch alleine hineingehen.“, bot er an und konnte zusehen, wie sich für eine Sekunde etwas wie Panik in Dante breitmachte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht vor der Arbeit drücken.“

„Das meinte ich nicht und das-!“, begann Nero, wurde jedoch von einem sanften Lächeln unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, Kiddo, ich weiß. Und ich danke dir, dass du auf mich aufpassen willst. Aber ich schaffe das schon. Solange du bei mir bist.“

Ein rötlicher Schimmer legte sich erneut auf seine Wangen, doch dieses Mal wandte er seinen Blick nicht ab. Sollte der Ältere doch sehen, was er mit ihm anstellte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar. Sie war gefährlich, drohte jeden Moment zu stark zu werden. Sie etwas tun zu lassen, was an diesem Punkt wohl überstürzt gewesen wäre. Also beschloss Dante, sie beide zur Bibliothek zu führen.

„Es ist schon einige Zeit her, dass ich in diesem Turm herumgeirrt bin, also wundere dich nicht, wenn es ein wenig dauert, bis wir die Bibliothek finden.“

 

Wie bereits befürchtet, war der Turm an manchen Stellen komplett zerstört, immerhin hatten die Kämpfe damals ihren Tribut gefordert und die Zeit hatte den Rest erledigt. Doch dies war nichts, was die beiden Halbdämonen nicht bewältigen konnten. Leichtfüßig sprangen, kletterten und tricksten sie sich ihren Weg nach oben, Nero definitiv mit seinem Devil Bringer im Vorteil seiend. Hier und da trafen sie auf einen streunenden Dämon, jedoch stellte keiner eine potentielle Gefahr für die beiden dar. Gemeinsam zu kämpfen fühlte sich mittlerweile völlig natürlich an. Wie ein lang einstudierter Tanz. So musste es auch von außen aussehen, überlegte Dante. Wie selbstverständlich reagierte der eine auf die Aktionen des anderen, gleiche die Schwächen des anderen aus, förderte seine Stärken entsprechend. Sie fühlten sich unbesiegbar.  
Beiden war klar, dass dieses Gefühl gefährlich war, ihnen vor allem in Angesicht stärkerer Dämonen schnell zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Doch hier in diesem Turm gab es nichts, was sie nicht töten konnten. Die Dämonen konnten den um einiges jüngeren Dante damals schon nicht umbringen, dann würden sie es heute auch nicht zustande bringen.

Der Ältere erzählte Nero hier und da was in den entsprechenden Räumen passiert war, welche Dämonen er besiegt hatte und welche Waffen er davon erhalten hatte. Doch die Kämpfe mit Vergil ließ er aus. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Das ist die Bibliothek.", verkündete Dante knapp. Einfach alles hier schrie nach seinem Bruder. Die Art, wie die Bücher sortiert waren. Die Raumausstattung. Natürlich gab es vieles schon bevor er sich den Turm unter den Nagel gerissen hatte, doch die Erinnerungen waren zurück. Und sie schmerzten. Die Bibliothek spiegelte alles wieder, was Vergil schlussendlich gewesen war. Kalt, berechenbar. Kaputt, ein Mittel zum Zweck.

Eine dämonische Hand, die sich zärtlich in seine schmiegte, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Verwirrt schaute er zuerst auf ihre vereinten Hände, bevor er seinen Blick zu Nero wandern ließ. Diesem war dies sichtlich peinlich, wenn der tiefrote Schimmer auf seinen Wangen ein Hinweis sein sollte. Dante lächelte.

_Der Kleine ist einfach viel zu süß._

Spielerisch wuschelte er ihm durchs Haar, bevor er ihn zu einem umherstehenden Tisch zog.

„Setz dich. Ich bringe die Bücher."

 

Der Tag verging in einem beachtlichen Tempo. In Mitten unzähliger Bücher verloren sie jegliches Zeitgefühl und erst das Grummeln von Neros Magen signalisierte ihnen, dass es Zeit war, eine Pause einzulegen. Kurz überlegten sie, ob es wohl sinnvoll wäre, einige Bücher mitzunehmen, doch schlussendlich entschieden sie sich dagegen. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.  
Wie spät es wirklich bereits war, wurde den beiden erst bewusst, als sie aus dem Turm traten und es stockdunkel war.

„Also um diese Zeit liefert nichts mehr.", stellte Dante bedrückt fest. Nero amüsierte sich darüber mehr als er wahrscheinlich sollte.

„Tja, scheint, als würdest du heute wohl deine Kochkünste erneut unter Beweis stellen müssen."  
  
Die Tage vergingen, reihten sich zu einer Woche, dann zwei und schlussendlich war irgendwann die letzte Woche ihres Monats angebrochen. Dante und Nero hatten jede freie Minute damit verbracht, die Bibliothek zu durchforsten, manchmal sogar in jener übernachtet. Missionen hatten sie nur sehr sporadisch angenommen, immerhin kostete es sie mehr Zeit, als sie eigentlich zur Verfügung hatten. Meistens erledigte einer diese allein, damit der andere weiterarbeiten konnte. Doch immer blieb eine gewisse Sorge im Hinterkopf des Zurückgelassenen. Sorge, dass er den anderen nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Das Projekt, Neros Zimmer herzurichten, wurde ohne je ein Wort darüber zu verlieren auf Eis gelegt. Selbst wenn er es nie, nicht einmal unter Folter, zugeben würde, so war es eine Tatsache, dass Nero nicht mehr ohne Dante schlafen wollte, es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr konnte. Die wohlige Wärme, die der Ältere verströmte, schaffte es immer, ihn in den Schlaf zu wiegen und die Albträume fernzuhalten. Sich an ihn anzuschmiegen und einzuschlafen war ein Privileg, welches er nicht mehr missen wollte. Wer brauchte schon ein eigenes Zimmer? Völlig überbewertet.

Während Patty immer für sie Einkäufe tätigte, so hatte sie sonst kaum Dinge zu tun, da Dante lediglich die Zeit fehlte, groß Chaos im Devil May Cry zu veranstalten. Und Nero räumte meist hinter ihnen beiden her, wenn sie wirklich ein wenig Unordnung in die Küche brachten. Da sie sich täglich mit Kochen abwechselten, war dies zu erwarten. Zumindest seitens Dante. Er war ein guter Koch, doch zugleich auch ein chaotischer.

 

Ihre Recherche war leider nicht besonders erfolgreich. Es waren einfach viel zu viele Bücher. Trish hatte sich nach wie vor nicht blicken lassen, selbst Lady wusste nicht, wo genau sie sich herumtrieb.  
Besagte Dämonenjägerin begann mittlerweile ebenfalls, sich Sorgen um die beiden zu machen. Gerade war sie im Devil May Cry, nur um zu erfahren, dass sie gerade pünktlich aufgetaucht war, um die beiden zu verabschieden.

„Wo genau wollt ihr eigentlich hin?", wollte sie genervt wissen. Es war lediglich noch eine Woche bis zum nächsten Vollmond und sie waren der Lösung noch keinen Schritt näher.

„Temen-ni-gru. In die Bibliothek.", gab Nero gestresst von sich. Er hatte wirklich gerade absolut keinen Nerv für Lady. Die Zeit wurde knapp und er wollte wirklich noch nicht sterben. Zu viele Pläne hatte er in der kurzen Zeit mit Dante geschmiedet. Er wollte einen Neuanfang. Gemeinsam mit dem Älteren. Das Devil May Cry aus den Schulden holen. Zusammen Missionen bestreiten, Seite an Seite kämpfen. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft in dieser Stadt mit ihm beginnen.  
Nero seufzte. Das klang definitiv nicht gut. Schien, als würde er dem Fluch langsam erliegen und sich ein wenig in den anderen verknallen.

„Ich komme mit euch. Gemeinsam schaffen wir mehr Bücher. Wir bitten Patty, hier auf Trish zu warten. Vielleicht taucht sie noch rechtzeitig auf.", beschloss Lady und riss Nero aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute ungläubig zu ihr. Wollte sie ihnen wirklich helfen? Einfach so?  
Selbst Dante sah etwas erstaunt aus, lächelte jedoch im nächsten Moment dankbar und nickte.

„Danke, Lady."

Zu dritt verbrachten sie die nächsten Tage in der Bibliothek, schliefen sogar dort, um keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, dennoch gab es keine nennenswerten Ergebnisse zu verbuchen.

 

Neros Verzweiflung wuchs mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich. Dante konnte dieses Gefühl definitiv nachvollziehen, dennoch konzentrierte er sich lieber darauf, Nero eine mentale Stütze zu sein und ihn zu beruhigen. Jetzt selbst auch noch auszuflippen würde sie keinen Schritt weiterbringen. Immer öfter musste er in seiner Arbeit innehalten, auf Nero zugehen und ihn für fünf bis zehn Minuten in die Arme schließen, damit der Jüngere nicht völlig abdrehte.

Dante war nicht wirklich sicher, was genau diese Reaktionen auslöste. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Nero sein Ende derartig fürchtete, hatte er in Angesicht der ganzen Dämonen nicht einmal den geringsten Anflug von Furcht gezeigt. Möglicherweise war der Fluch daran schuld. Vielleicht war es das Endstadium und Dante war nicht derartig davon betroffen, weil er einen höheren Anteil an dämonischem Blut sein Eigen nennen konnte.

„Da habt ihr euch aber wieder in ordentliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Kaum ist man einmal nicht in der Stadt.", unterbrach eine neckische Stimme ihre Bemühungen am Ende des fünften Tages.

Trish war endlich zurückgekehrt.

Gemeinsam mit ihrer Hilfe fanden sie schnell heraus, um welchen Fluch es sich genau handelte.

 

„Der Fluch der ewig Liebenden. Wirklich? Ausgerechnet den?", gab die Dämonin geschlagen von sich. Dante gefiel diese Antwort absolut nicht.

„Okay, sag uns, was wir machen müssen, um das Ding loszuwerden.", drängte er sie. Nero wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser. Obwohl er bereits in den Armen des Älteren lag, konnte ihn dies nicht mehr genügend beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, was du von mir hören willst, Dante. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg, den Fluch zu brechen. Ihr müsst eure wahre Liebe finden und küssen. Bevor der nächste Vollmond untergegangen ist."

Es war der Todesstoß für den Optimismus der Gruppe. Die wahre Liebe innerhalb von zwei Tagen zu finden war unmöglich. Nero vergrub sein Gesicht in Dantes Schulter um die aufkommenden Tränen zu verbergen. Er wollte hier nicht sterben! Jetzt, wo er endlich Hoffnung gefasst hatte! Einen Neuanfang wagen wollte. Es konnte so nicht enden!

Die Frauen ließen sie vorerst alleine, versprachen, morgen noch einmal im Devil May Cry vorbeizuschauen.  
Dante hielt Nero fest in seinen Armen. Er versuchte einerseits zu verstehen, was Trish ihm gerade offenbart hatte, während er gleichzeitig für den Jüngeren einen Halt darstellen wollte.

„Sie hat sich geirrt. Sie muss sich einfach irren.", flüsterte er vor sich hin, was Dante seufzen ließ. Natürlich war der Kleine nicht gewillt, es zu akzeptieren. Er war zu jung zum Sterben. Hatte gerade erst eine Chance zum Leben bekommen.

„Es tut mir so leid.", murmelte Dante in Neros Haare. Der Angesprochene hob seinen Kopf um ihn verwirrt anzusehen, Tränen nach wie vor in seinen Augen schwimmend.

„Wovon redest du?", hauchte er, Stimme unsicher und brüchig.

„Dass ich dich in all das hineingezogen habe. Ich hätte einfach allein auf die Mission gehen sollen. Dann könntest du dein Leben weiterleben."

Dass Nero im nächsten Moment aufbrausen und die geballte Faust des Devil Bringers mit seinem Gesicht kollidieren lassen würde, hätte Dante nicht erwartet.

„Spinnst du?! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie beschissen es in Fortuna war?! Wie glücklich ich war, als du mich abgeholt hast? Mich da rausgeholt hast? Wie surreal es sich angefühlt hat, als du mir ein Heim angeboten hast? Wie verdammt glücklich... ich... bei dir... bin...", schrie der Jüngere seinen gesamten Frust hinaus, bevor er gegen Ende immer leiser und leiser wurde. Dante wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Außer vielleicht…

„Dann erzähl mir davon.", flüsterte er ihm zu und zog ihn wieder vorsichtig in seine Arme. Nero schmiegte sich sofort an ihn, sämtlicher Ärger war bereits wieder verflogen.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen.", murmelte er lediglich als Antwort, nachdem er leicht nickend seine Zustimmung kundgetan hatte. Zu einer Aussprache kam es nicht mehr an diesem Abend. Zusammen legten sie sich in Dantes Bett, schweigend, die Wärme und Energie des jeweils anderen genießend. Da sie nun des Rätsels Lösung hatten, dennoch ihrem Ende entgegensehen mussten, fielen die Anspannung und der Stress, mehr über den Fluch herauszufinden, von ihnen ab. Erschöpfung nahm diesen Platz ein und schon bald waren sie eingeschlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

Aufgeweckt wurden sie von Lady und Trish, die wie versprochen nochmal vorbei gekommen waren. Die Stimmung war bedrückt, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass dies wohl das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie die beiden lebendig sehen würden. Sie hatten lediglich noch zwei Tage bis der Vollmond am Himmel erscheinen würde. Dante war nicht gerade ein Freund von Verabschiedungen und Lebewohl-Bekundungen, aber diesmal musste es wohl sein. Selbst Patty und Morrison ließen sich an diesem Tag noch einmal blicken. Erstere klammerte sich an beide und heulte ihnen die Ohren voll. Doch auch Morrison konnte sich die Tränen nur schwerlich verkneifen. Egal, wie sehr er sich immer über Dante beschwerte, so hatte er dennoch begonnen, den Dämonenjäger als Freund wertzuschätzen. Der Verlust traf ihn härter als gedacht.

Nero wiederum wurde vor Augen geführt, dass Dante in seinem Leben unzählige Freunde, Verbündete und Bekanntschaften geschlossen hatte. Menschen, Dämonen, die um ihn trauern würden. Doch ihn selbst würde niemand vermissen. Er war allein auf dieser Welt. Keiner würde auch nur eine Träne seinetwegen vergießen. Zutiefst deprimiert über diese Tatsache verzog er sich in Dantes Zimmer, vergrub seinen Kopf im Polster und schrie sich seinen gesamten Frust von der Seele. Weinte Tränen des Zorns, des Schmerzes, des Verlustes. Er hatte unzählige Jahre seines Lebens einfach verschwendet. Nun konnte er sie nicht einmal ausgiebig betrauern und sich vornehmen, es in Zukunft besser zu machen. Weil es keine Zukunft mehr für ihn geben würde.

 

Eine Hand wurde auf seinem Rücken abgelegt, streichelte liebevoll über seinen Rücken, bevor starke Arme ihn im nächsten Moment an einen ebenso starken Oberkörper zogen. Nero wusste instinktiv, dass es sich hierbei um Dante handelte, also widersetzte er sich nicht und weinte lediglich herzzerreißend an seiner Brust weiter. Dante war sichtlich überfordert, wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit dem Gefühlsausbruch des Jüngeren umgehen sollte. Das Einzige, dessen er sich sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass er ihm irgendwie helfen wollte. Er wollte seinen Schmerz lindern, selbst, wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie ihm das gelingen sollte. Also entschloss er sich dazu, ihn einfach weiter im Arm zu halten und ihm beruhigende Melodien vor zu summen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo genau diese Klänge in ihm geschlummert hatten, doch in diesem Moment fühlten sie sich so natürlich wie Atmen für ihn an.

Neros Tränen versiegten und sein Schluchzen wich einem etwas beschleunigten, aber dennoch gleichmäßigen Atmen. Kurz fragte Dante sich, ob er eingeschlafen sein konnte, doch dann hob er den Kopf und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über Augen und Nase. Verteilte auf diese Weise großzügig alle Rückstände seines Heulkrampfs im gesamten Gesicht.

Dante konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen: „Kiddo, du bist zu niedlich für diese Welt."

Damit zog er ihn auf die Beine und dirigierte ihn ins Bad.

„Hier, nimm eine Dusche und komm dann wieder ins Bett."

Der Ältere wollte gerade wieder den Raum verlassen, als ein Zupfen an seinem Shirt ihn innehalten ließ.

„Geh nicht weg. Lass mich bitte nicht alleine.", flehte Nero beinahe, Stimme immer noch schwach und brüchig von all dem Weinen vorhin.

„Du willst, dass ich mit dir dusche?", fragte er ungläubig nach. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur verhört.

„Wenn es bedeutet, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt, dann ja."

Ein beachtlicher Rotton hatte sich auf die Wangen des Jüngeren gelegt, färbte sogar die Spitzen seiner Ohren rötlich.

 

„Kiddo, ich weiß nicht recht. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Anziehung dann reagiert, wenn...", begann Dante vorsichtig. Selbst, wenn der Fluch sie nicht zu dummen Dingen überreden würde, so würde sein innerer Dämon dies sicher für ihn übernehmen. So nah an ihm. Nackt. Warmes Wasser um sie herum, welches den Körper vor ihm sanft hinunterfloss. Dante spürte bereits die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte für absolut nichts garantieren.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass mich das jetzt noch kümmert?!", motzte Nero ihn an und begann, seine Kleidung zu entfernen. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war er bereits sein Oberteil los und seine Hose war geöffnet und hinuntergeschoben worden.

„Okay, okay. Du hast gewonnen!", gab Dante hastig von sich und fing Neros Hände ein, hielt ihn damit davon ab, ihn weiter auszuziehen, „Ich komm ja schon mit. Ich zieh mich sogar alleine aus. Kümmer dich derweil mal um deine eigenen Klamotten."

Nun etwas aus dem Konzept, kehrte die Schüchternheit ein wenig zu Nero zurück, was darin resultierte, dass er sich in Windeseile auszog und unter den Duschstrahl stellte. Kurze Zeit später konnte er hören und regelrecht spüren, wie Dante sich zu ihm gesellte. Sein Körper reagierte heftigst darauf. Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, Gänsehaut bildete sich trotz des warmen Wassers auf seinem gesamten Körper und ein wohliger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als er ihn leicht streifte. Die Dusche war definitiv nicht für zwei großgewachsene Männer konzipiert.  
Dante war definitiv nicht besser dran. Sein innerer Dämon schnurrte, suggerierte ihm, den Jungen vor ihm gegen die Fliesen zu drücken und als Sein zu markieren. Doch das wollte er um jeden Preis verhindern. Mit der wenigen Zeit die ihnen noch in diesem Leben blieb, wollte er ihre Freundschaft nicht in den letzten Momenten zerstören. Also unterdrückte er all die lästigen Gedanken, die ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vermittelte und begnügte sich damit, ihn lediglich an seine Brust zu ziehen und von hinten zu umarmen. Nero keuchte erschrocken auf und beinahe hätte Dante all seine guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen.

„Ist das nah genug, Kiddo?", schnurrte er gegen seinen Hals, als er seinen Kopf gemütlich auf seine Schulter fallen gelassen hatte. Nero war zu keinerlei Antwort fähig, ihm blieb lediglich die Möglichkeit zu nicken übrig, um sich zu verständigen. Widersprüchliche Gefühle tobten in dem Jüngeren. Einerseits wollte er sich hier und jetzt Dante anbieten. Wollte, dass er ihn markierte, damit die ganze Welt sehen konnte, dass er sein war. Andererseits wusste er nicht, was der Andere davon halten würde. Wusste er doch selbst nicht, ob dies nicht nur der Fluch war, der aus ihm sprach. Also beschloss er, all seine Gelüste tief in sich zu begraben. Er lehnte sich so nah an Dante wie es ihm nur irgend möglich war. Ein glückliches Seufzen konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

„So ist es beinahe perfekt."

 

Kurz flackerte die Frage in den Gedanken des erfahrenen Dämonenjägers auf, was genau noch passieren musste, damit es perfekt wäre. Es passte kein Blatt mehr zwischen ihre Körper. Viel näher konnten sie einander nicht kommen. Abgesehen von...

Schnell schüttelte Dante leicht den Kopf, um die verräterischen Gedanken loszuwerden. Wenn er sich nicht bis auf die Knochen vor dem Kleineren blamieren wollte, nur, weil er seine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, dann musste er sich zusammenreißen. Jede kleinste Regung in seinem Lendenbereich würde nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

Dante konzentrierte sich auf die wohltuende Wärme, die der andere ausströmte. Die Ruhe, die sie umgab, selbst, wenn beide wussten, dass sie von trügerischer Natur war.  
Minutenlang standen sie unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl, aneinander gekuschelt, in der Wärme des jeweils anderen badend. Bis Dante beschloss, dass es genug war und nach dem Duschgel griff. Vorsichtig begann er damit, es auf den Armen des Jüngeren zu verteilen, bevor er sich weiter zum Rücken arbeitete. Nero seufzte wohlig unter seinen Händen, entspannte sich völlig und genoss einfach. Etwas zögerlich drehte er ihn um, wollte er doch auch die Vorderseite einseifen. Geschickte Finger verteilten das Duschgel in Windeseile auf seinem Oberkörper und dem oberen Bauchbereich. Zu tief traute er sich dann doch nicht. Nero hatte mittlerweile genug davon, rein passiv herumzustehen und sich verwöhnen zu lassen, also griff er sich kurzerhand ebenfalls die Tube und verteilte das kalte Gel auf Dantes Oberkörper. Dieser zischte leicht erschrocken auf, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, der eiskalten Flüssigkeit ohne Vorbereitung ausgesetzt zu werden. Doch jeglicher Protest wurde von Neros Händen, welche nun begannen, sich schüchtern über seinen Oberkörper zu bewegen, im Keim erstickt. Dante konnte ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, doch das dunkle Knurren stieg in ihm auf, tönte aus den Tiefen seines Brustkorbs. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, es vor Nero zu verstecken.

Der Kleine reagierte umgehend. Dante konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie sich Gänsehaut bildete, die Haare auf seinen Unterarmen zu Berge standen und sein Atem ein wenig flacher ging.

_Verdammt, das wird langsam ein wenig zu gefährlich._

Da Nero sich erneut näherte, diesmal jedoch weniger unschuldige Dinge im Kopf hatte, das konnte er ohne große Anstrengung von seinen Augen ablesen, nahm er kurzerhand seine Hände gefangen und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Kiddo, wir sollten langsam raus. Das warme Wasser hält nicht ewig."

Dante fluchte innerlich. Seine Stimme zeugte von all der Erregung, die er die ganze Zeit bereits unterdrückt hatte. Der Kleine war Gift für seine Selbstbeherrschung.

 

Nero wusste, dass Dante ihm nur entkommen wollte. Er war nicht dumm und ganz bestimmt nicht blind für die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Es funkte, knisterte und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jemand von ihnen überschnappen würde. Doch er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass ihn das absolut nicht stören würde. Zur Hölle, er würde den morgigen Tag nicht überleben, warum sollte er dann seinen Gelüsten nicht nachgeben? Selbst, wenn sie nur vom Fluch hervorgerufen worden sein mochten.

Doch Nero beschloss, dass dies eine Aktivität für morgen sein würde. Morgen würde er Dante dazu bringen, ihn als sein zu markieren. Er wollte in seinen Armen einschlafen und dort sterben.  
Um dies bewerkstelligen zu können, musste er heute schon vorarbeiten. Deswegen schaute er den Älteren mit seinem Hundeblick an und meinte: „Aber nur, wenn mir zwei Dinge versprichst."

Dante konnte nicht widerstehen und nickte seufzend: „Was auch immer du willst, Kiddo."

„Bleib heute bei mir. Lass uns wach bleiben. Ich möchte alles über dich wissen.", forderte er und klang ernst. Der andere schaltete das Wasser ab und zog Nero mit sich aus der Dusche, um ihn anschließend in ein Badetuch zu wickeln. Sich selbst ein Badetuch um die Hüften wickelnd, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Und was war das Zweite, was ich dir versprechen sollte?"

Ein Grinsen war die Antwort, immerhin hatte er auf diese Frage nur gewartet.

„Dass du morgen wieder mit mir duschen gehst.", schnurrte er ihm entgegen und lehnte sich nah an ihn. Dante lachte leise.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Nachdem sich beide in neue Kleidung geworfen hatten, fanden sie sich auf der Couch wieder.

„So, Kiddo. Was willst du wissen?", fragte Dante ihn.

Nero musste nicht lange überlegen: „Alles. Über deine Herkunft, über die Abenteuer, die du erlebt hast. Über deine Ängste und deine Träume. Über... deinen Bruder. Einfach alles."

 

Der Ältere seufzte und stand auf.

„Das wird länger dauern. Abgesehen davon werde ich das meiste ohne Alkohol nicht durchstehen.", meinte er, seine Stimme klang bereits ein wenig müde, obwohl er noch gar nicht angefangen hatte zu erzählen. Nero sah ihm nur ein wenig traurig nach, als Dante in der Küche verschwand.  
_Wir alle haben unseren seelischen Ballast. Aber Dante scheint eine Menge mehr davon zu haben, als es auf den ersten Blick erscheinen mag._

Kurz darauf kam er mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem und zwei Gläsern zurück.

„Wollen wir heute ein letztes Mal Pizza bestellen?", bot Nero an, um ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Ein Nicken später stand der Jüngere bereits am Telefon und bestellte.

„Ich finde, du solltest anfangen.", forderte Dante, „Ich will genauso wissen, was dir alles im Leben widerfahren ist."

Nero seufzte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er Recht hatte. Es war nur fair. Und es würde schneller gehen, wenn man bedachte, dass er um einige Jahre jünger war.

„Es gibt nicht sonderlich groß viel zu erzählen. Ich bin in Fortuna geboren, dort aufgewachsen und selten rausgekommen."

Nero erzählte von seiner Kindheit, dass er seine wahren Eltern nie kennengelernt hatte. Wie er schlussendlich bei Credo und Kyrie gelandet war. Wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass er ein Ordensmitglied wurde. Was sich alles veränderte, nachdem er seinen Devil Bringer entwickelt hatte.

 

„Sie versuchten mich zu verstecken. Mich zu kontrollieren. Wollten verhindern, dass die Leute herausfanden, was mit mir geschehen war. Es waren immer Außenmissionen. Gefährlich. Definitiv nicht für einen Soldaten allein. Es war eine schwere Zeit. Aber nach und nach lernte ich, den Devil Bringer zu nutzen und wurde stärker. Die Missionen blieben gleich, wenn auch sie mir leichter fielen. Und schlussendlich hatte ich genug. Ich beschloss, mich zu widersetzen und mich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Was bei den Stadtbewohnern nicht sonderlich gut ankam."  
Die Zeit, in der Dante ebenfalls in Fortuna herumgerannt war, umriss er nur kurz, wusste der andere doch, was dort losgewesen war.

„Als du dann abgereist warst und wir Fortuna wieder aufgebaut hatten, begann vieles sich zu verändern. Die Leute zeigten ihre Abscheu mir gegenüber deutlich. Mir wurde der Dienst quittiert. Kein Dank wurde je geäußert. Dafür, dass ich ihre Leben gerettet habe. Sie wollten mir meine Waffen abnehmen. Meinen Devil Bringer wieder irgendwelchen Experimenten unterziehen. Ich hab kurzen Prozess mit diesen „Vorschlägen“ gemacht. Einen Devil Trigger später hatten sie zu viel Angst, um mich irgendwie zu nerven. Aber auch Kyrie hatte mich danach allein gelassen. Ich dachte immer, dass die anderen dazu gezwungen haben, doch nach ihrer Showeinlage vor ein paar Wochen weiß ich das nun besser."

Neros Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort dunkler, zeugte von seinem Schmerz, seiner Wut, seiner Enttäuschung und der Verbitterung, die er empfand. Diese Erinnerungen waren sicher nicht seine liebsten. Dante schenkte ihm etwas in sein Glas und reichte es ihm.

„Hier. Das hast du dir jetzt auf jeden Fall verdient."

Nero kippte die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug hinunter, musste jedoch davon heftigst husten, war er Hochprozentiges doch nicht im Geringsten gewohnt.

„Das Zeug ist ekelhaft.", fluchte er, was Dante nur lachen ließ.

„Du bist furchtbar niedlich. So jung, so unschuldig.", neckte er ihn beinahe liebevoll. Besagter Halbdämon wollte ihm zeigen, wie „unschuldig“ er in Wirklichkeit war, wollte ihm zeigen, welch sündige Gedanken sein Gehirn zu produzieren fähig war. Doch er beschloss, dass es zu früh war. Er wollte sich mit Dante unterhalten, ihn kennenlernen. Erst dann wollte er mit dem Mann, den er dann in- und auswendig kennen würde, dieses Band knüpfen. Bevor sie beide ihrem Ende entgegensehen würden.

„Und wie genau hast du dann gelernt, wie man ein Auto lenkt?", unterbrach Dante seine Gedankengänge.

„Oh, diese Geschichte ist eigentlich ganz witzig..."

Und damit begann Nero damit, diverse Abenteuer zu erzählen. Wie er sich davongeschlichen hatte, diverse Dinge gelernt hatte, wieder andere Dinge ausprobiert hatte. Dante hing regelrecht an seinen Lippen, bildlich gesprochen versteht sich.

 

Die Türklingel unterbrach seine Erzählungen als er beinahe am Ende angekommen war.

„Ich geh schon.", bot Nero an und erhob sich, um ihre Henkersmahlzeit entgegenzunehmen. Naja, beinahe halt. Aber morgen würde er sicherlich nicht bestellen. Er wollte ein letztes Mal etwas Selbstgekochtes essen. Er grinste. Nero nahm sich hiermit vor, morgen gemeinsam mit Dante zu kochen. Etwas kitschig und mehr für Frischverliebte, aber was kümmerte es ihn?  
Während des Essens spielte angenehme Musik aus der alten Jukebox, die in Dantes Laden rumstand. Der Jüngere war erstaunt gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal in Betrieb genommen hatte. Er hätte geschworen, dass so ein altes Ding gar nicht mehr funktionieren konnte. Aber ihm wurde das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Dante erzählte ihm die Geschichte hinter der Lieblingsplatte, die gerade spielte. Von einer Frau, die lediglich wollte, dass die Menschen ihre Stimme liebten und schlussendlich einem Dämon zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Sie war also besessen?", staunte Nero.

„So könnte man das nennen, ja. Schlussendlich ist sie dann vollständig vom Dämon verschlungen worden und es blieb kaum noch etwas von ihr übrig. Lediglich die Suche nach ihrer Musik."  
Unaufgefordert begann Dante nach und nach kleine Anekdoten aus seinem Leben zum Besten zu geben. Wie er Patty kennengelernt hatte.

„Und trotz allem lungert sie immer wieder hier rum. Macht mein Leben zur Hölle.", jammerte er theatralisch. Nero schnaubte nur amüsiert.

„Jetzt tu nicht so. Ohne sie wärst du schon längst im Dreck erstickt. Du bist doch ganz froh, dass du sie hast."

Dante zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und erzählte anschließend wie Lady und Trish sich das erste Mal kennengelernt haben.

„Geschieht dir recht. Du hättest sie nicht so aufs Kreuz legen müssen. Ich hätte dir wahrscheinlich ebenfalls die Rechnung für einen neuen Mantel geschickt, wenn meiner dabei kaputt gegangen wäre.", stellte Nero treffend fest, was Dante nur gequält seufzen ließ.

„Du sollst auf meiner Seite sein, nicht auf deren!", jammerte er und nahm einen Schluck vom Alkohol.

„Und du solltest nicht so kindisch sein. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden immer so gemein zu dir sind.", seufzte nun der Jüngere.

„Wo wir bei den beiden schon sind. Wie hast du Lady und Trish kennengelernt?"  
Damit war die leicht lockere Stimmung verflogen. Nero konnte sofort erkennen, dass er damit irgendwie einen wunden Punkt angesprochen hatte.

„Dafür muss ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen. Damit du das große Ganze sehen kannst.", erklärte Dante und schenkte sich nach. Bevor er das Glas jedoch an seine Lippen halten konnte, stoppte die Hand des anderen sein Vorhaben.

„Du musst nicht... wir können über etwas anderes-", versuchte er vorzuschlagen, doch Dante unterbrach ihn mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Es gibt kaum mehr Geschichten, die nicht mit ihm zusammenhängen.", meinte er und lächelte traurig in sein Glas. Nero wusste sofort, wen Dante meinte. Seinen Bruder.

„Trotzdem. Wenn es zu schmerzhaft ist...", murmelte er leise. Natürlich war er neugierig, wollte alles wissen. Doch er wollte ihn auch nicht unnötig quälen.

Dante stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und zog Nero in seine Arme.

 

„Das ist wirklich süß von dir, aber ich denke, dass es Zeit wird, endlich einmal darüber zu reden. Bleib... einfach hier bei mir währenddessen, okay?", bat er ihn leise. Ein sanftes Nicken war die Antwort. Beruhigend legte Nero seinen Devil Bringer auf den Arm, der ihn gegen Dantes Brust gedrückt hielt.

Damit begann er, die Geschichte rund um Temen-ni-gru und all die anderen Geschehnisse zu erzählen.

„Mein Zwillingsbruder, Vergil... er hatte eine gänzlich andere Einstellung zu unserer Herkunft. Während ich mehr auf der Seite meiner menschlichen Hälfte stand, so suchte Vergil die Stärke in seiner dämonischen."

Die Geschehnisse in Temen-ni-gru waren schwer zu erzählen. Einiges hatte er bereits in der Bibliothek angeschnitten, doch die Kämpfe mit ihm waren immer noch die schmerzlichsten Erinnerungen für ihn.

„Drei Mal. So oft sind wir während all der Zeit in Temen-ni-gru und in der Vorhölle aneinandergeraten. Sogar nachdem wir Arkham gemeinsam bekämpft und schlussendlich besiegt hatten...", seufzte er und die Bilder liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

„Er hat sich am Ende dafür entschieden, lieber in die Hölle zu stürzen und dort zu sterben als seine Niederlage zu akzeptieren und sich von mir helfen zu lassen. Die Macht, die wir gemeinsam entfesseln konnten, die vereinten Hälften der Medaille, die die beiden Söhne Spardas schon immer dargestellt haben, ist ihm nicht genug gewesen. **Ich** bin ihm nicht genug gewesen."  
Der Devil Bringer, der sich in seinen Arm krallte, holte Dante wieder aus seinen düsteren Gedanken zurück. Als er einen Blick zu Nero werfen wollte, bemerkte er die verschwommene Sicht. Lang unterdrückte Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gebildet.

„Dann ist er ein verdammter Idiot!", knurrte der Jüngere verstimmt, „Dem sollte man Verstand einprügeln!"  
Er drehte sich ein wenig, damit er Dante ansehen konnte.

„Du bist mehr als genug, Dante. Das warst du immer und wirst du auch immer sein. Du bist das Beste, was man sich wünschen kann. Und wenn er zu dumm ist, um das zu erkennen, dann soll er sich zum Teufel scheren!"

Diese ehrlichen Worte, und Dante konnte erkennen, dass der Kleine sie wirklich und wahrhaftig ernst meinte, trafen ihn tief. Jahrelang hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, sich gefragt, was er falsch gemacht hatte, wo er eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Nur damit dieser Grünschnabel in seinen Armen ihn mit diesen wunderschönen Augen ansehen und ihm mit ein paar Sätzen all diese Last von den Schultern nehmen konnte. Er lächelte leicht.

„Dann würdest du definitiv behaupten, dass er das bekommen hat, was er verdient hat."  
Die weitere Geschichte, wie er Lady kennengelernt hatte und wie dann alles geendet hatte, diesmal im Detail erzählt, kam ihm nun um einiges einfacher über die Lippen.

„Trish trat mit einem Knall in mein Leben. Jahre später. Wegen eines Auftrags auf Mallet Island."  
Dante erzählte ihm die Ereignisse auf jener verfluchten Insel. Seine Kämpfe gegen Nelo Angelo und all die anderen Dämonen.

„Erneut kämpfte ich drei Mal gegen ihn. Genauso wie vor einigen Jahren. Nachdem ich ihn ein letztes Mal besiegt hatte, war die Verbindung zu Mundus derartig geschwächt, dass er kurz freikommen konnte. Es war Vergil. Eine verdrehte, manipulierte, ferngesteuerte Version von ihm, doch nichtsdestotrotz war es er. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe. Sekunden später löste er sich in blauen Funken auf.", schloss er seine Erzählungen. Diese Erinnerungen hatte er von allen am tiefsten in sich begraben gehalten. Seinen eigenen Zwilling in die Hölle stürzen zu lassen war eine Sache. Ihn umzubringen, eine gänzlich andere. Selbst, wenn man nicht wusste, gegen wen man da eigentlich gerade auf Leben und Tod kämpfte.

Nero wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Aber was sollte er schon groß dazu sagen? Mundus hatte die beiden gegeneinander ausgespielt und Dante war derjenige, der nun darunter zu leiden hatte.

„Was ist aus Mundus geworden?“

„Ich bin zu ihm in die Hölle hinabgestiegen und hab ihn umgebracht."

Dante erzählte die restlichen Geschehnisse auf Mallet Island, bis sie schlussendlich in die Luft gegangen war.

„Dein Leben war wirklich kein Pappenstiel. Wie hast du all das nur unbeschadet überstanden?", meinte Nero mit traurigem Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ein Halbdämon zu sein hilft.", lächelte jener ein wenig schief.

_Ich meinte eigentlich seelisch und nicht körperlich, aber okay._

Nero wusste, dass der andere der Frage absichtlich ausgewichen war. Dass ihm die Antwort sehr wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.

 

Rötliches Licht flutete den Raum. Verwundert blickten beide aus dem Fenster und konnten den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Den Letzten, den sie in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen würden. Der morgige würde bereits ihren Tod besiegelt haben.

„Jedes Mal ist es erstaunlich, so etwas Schönes betrachten zu können.", begann Dante nachdenklich, „Egal, wie beschissen es um die Welt oder einen selbst stehen mag... die Sonne geht jeden Tag wieder auf, ohne Rücksicht darauf, was sonst so passiert ist."  
Nero löste sich behutsam aus der Umarmung, was Dante mit einem klagenden Laut belohnte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Er stand auf, streckte sich, ließ dabei einige Gelenke knacksen und sah zum Älteren.

„Frühstück machen?", lächelte er ihm sanft zu, „Du bist herzlichst eingeladen, mir dabei zu helfen."  
Zu seiner Überraschung erhob sich der Angesprochene tatsächlich und folgte ihm in die Küche.  
Die Zubereitung des Frühstücks nahm einiges mehr an Zeit in Anspruch als geplant, da Dante mittendrin einen kleinen Mehlkrieg angezettelt hatte. Lautes Gelächter, Geschrei, sowie Todesdrohungen und Kampfansagen waren durch das Devil May Cry gehallt. Doch wen sollte das schon groß stören? Vollkommen mit Mehl eingestaubt saßen sie schlussendlich am Küchentisch und aßen in Ruhe.

„Zeigst du mir heute ein wenig die Stadt?", fragte Nero während sie ihr Chaos zumindest im Ansatz zu beseitigen versuchten.

Dante war von dieser Frage mehr als nur überrascht. Warum wollte er seinen letzten Tag mit Sightseeing verbringen?

„Ich möchte deine Stadt kennenlernen. Dass du mir zeigst, wo dir was passiert ist. Welche Plätze dir wichtig sind."

 

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und Dante wusste genau, dass dies absolut nichts mehr mit dem Fluch zu tun hatte. Dieses Gefühl lag der Tatsache zu Grunde, dass er ihm mit jedem Moment mehr und mehr verfiel. Sich unaufhaltsam in ihn verliebte. Normalerweise hätte ihn diese Situation in tiefste Depressionen und Selbstvorwürfe gestürzt. Wie konnte er sich in jemand verlieben? Bei seinem Lebensstil und seiner Vergangenheit? Er sollte es doch besser wissen. Zu gefährlich war es, derartige Verbindungen einzugehen. Sie machten ihn verwundbar. Sie machten den anderen zur Zielscheibe seiner Feinde. Genau das war der springende Punkt für ihn. Er hatte zu viele Feinde und konnte nicht riskieren, jemanden, der ihm derartig wichtig war, zu verlieren. Nicht erneut. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Nero definitiv zu jung für ihn war.  
Doch jetzt? Mit nur noch wenigen Stunden zu leben? Er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass es ihm nicht weniger egal sein konnte. Er wollte dieses Gefühl genießen, darin baden, sich darin verlieren. Einmal im Leben wirklich und wahrhaftig selbstsüchtig sein.

„-nte! Hey, Erde an Dante! Ich rede mit dir!", motzte Nero ihn an. Ein warmes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Er wuschelte durch die mit Mehl benetzten Haare des Jüngeren und antwortete: „Alles, was du dir wünschst."

Das war der Startschuss für einen stundenlangen Spaziergang durch die Straßen Capulet Citys. Dante zeigte ihm alles, was ihm so einfiel. Seine Lieblingsbar, seine Lieblingspizzeria, diese jedoch nur von weitem, da er ihnen nach wie vor einiges an Geld schuldete, die Plätze, an welchen er diverse Gestalten kennengelernt oder bekämpft hatte.

„Hier habe ich einen Dämonen bekämpft und schlussendlich auch getötet, der seinen Zwilling rächen wollte. Jener war völlig durchgeknallt gewesen. Doch Modeus...", erzählte er und erinnerte sich zurück, „Modeus hätte wirklich Potential zu einem feinen Kerl gehabt. Immerhin wusste er einen guten Strawberry Sundae definitiv zu schätzen. Und er war wirklich nett zu Patty gewesen."  
Kurz flackerte das Gefühl von Eifersucht in Nero auf, doch er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Auf einen bereits toten Dämon eifersüchtig zu sein war wirklich mehr als nur lächerlich und äußerst kindisch. Stattdessen beschloss er, sich auf den weit wichtigeren Teil der Aussage zu konzentrieren.

„Was genau soll ein Strawberry Sundae sein?"

Dantes Bewegungen froren ein, ebenso wie sein Denken. Sein gesamtes Dasein stoppte. Einfach so. Er begriff nicht, wie man leben konnte, ohne je eine von diesen Köstlichkeiten je gekostet zu haben.  
Zu schnell für das menschliche Auge, jedoch langsam genug, damit Nero es noch wahrnehmen konnte, wurde seine Hand geschnappt und er davongezerrt.

„Wird Zeit, dass ich dir etwas fürs Leben lerne. Wieder einmal.", grinste der Ältere und zwinkerte ihm spielerisch zu.

Nachdem der erste Anflug von Verwirrung verflogen war, stieg ein gänzlich anderer Gedanke im Jüngeren auf.

_Du wirst mir heute noch eine gänzlich andere Lektion erteilen, nehme ich an._

Etwas in ihm begann ganz leise zu schnurren. Ein unbändiges Gefühl der Vorfreude stieg in ihm auf, baute sich von Minute zu Minute mehr und mehr auf, kaum mehr auszuhalten. Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit, vertrieb alle anderen Gedanken an die Pläne später am Abend. Was waren diese neuartigen Gefühle nur? Lag es am Fluch? Lag es an seinem Dämonenblut? An etwas gänzlich Anderem?

Dante, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war, sodass Nero einfach in ihn hineingelaufen war, unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Er bemerkte, dass sie wieder vor dem Diner von letztens standen.

„Hier bekommt man den besten Strawberry Sundae der Stadt.", verkündete Dante freudig, „Aber sag das nie Patty. Sie glaubt, dass die, die sie immer für mich macht, besser sind."

 

Nero hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen.

Strawberry Sundae. Eiscreme. Eigentlich für Kinder und Frauen gedacht. Niedlich, süß, definitiv nichts für Dämonenjäger. Sollte man meinen.

Aber was hatte er erwartet? Dante war eben Dante. Und in einem Punkt hatte er recht: Das Ding war wirklich extrem lecker. Trotzdem kratzte es nur leicht an seinem Ego, diese pinke Monstrosität in der Öffentlichkeit zu verzehren.

Um sich davon abzulenken, wie peinlich berührt er war, beobachtete er seinen Gegenüber, der genüsslich seine Erdbeeren vertilgte, sich an der eventuellen Möglichkeit, gesehen zu werden, absolut nicht störend.

Nero blickte in sein eigenes Schälchen. Eine Erdbeere war noch übrig. Ein Lächeln formte sich gleichzeitig mit einer Idee.

Er platzierte die Erdbeere sorgfältig auf seinem Löffel und hielt ihn Dante hin.

„Hey, Dante.", lenkte er leise die Aufmerksamkeit von ebenjenem auf sich. Der Ältere blickte nur einen Moment mit leichter Überraschung auf die dargebotene Süßigkeit, bevor er ebenfalls zu lächeln begann und seine Lippen um den Löffel schloss.

„Naww, Dante! Du musstest dir wirklich den einzigen gutaussehenden Typen in der gesamten Stadt krallen, richtig?", unterbrach Cindy den zugebenermaßen recht kitschigen Moment, „Aber freut mich für euch beide. Ich dachte schon, dass er für ewig allein bleiben würde. Guter Fang, übrigens. Glückwunsch."

Mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen und einem Zwinkern in Richtung Nero, der gerade einer roten Ampel Konkurrenz machte, rollte sie wieder davon.

Bevor einer der beiden etwas darauf sagen konnte, meldete sich der Besitzer des Diners zu Wort:

„Zur Feier dieses Anlasses gehen eure Strawberry Sundaes aufs Haus."

Dante wusste nicht recht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Warum waren die alle so... eben so?!

Störte sich niemand daran, dass er den Jüngeren datete? Auch, wenn er es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht tat. Sollte dies nicht gegen die sozialen Standards der Menschen verstoßen? Dämonen war ja generell all dies egal. Alter, Geschlecht, Rasse. Was willig war, wurde flachgelegt. Was nicht willig war, eben mit etwas mehr Aufwand. Dies hatte der erfahrene Dämonenjäger schnell gelernt.

„Dante, hey.", holte Nero ihn wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, „Wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?"

Er hatte dem Besitzer mittlerweile für die nette Geste gedankt, nachdem er ein wenig darauf gewartet hatte, dass Dante dies tun würde. Außerdem hatte er darauf gewartet, dass der Rotton in seinem Gesicht ein wenig abnahm.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sorry, Kleiner. Willst du langsam hier abhauen?"

Nero nickte und stand auf. Sich von den netten Angestellten verabschiedend, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Devil May Cry.

 

Der Tag war bereits mehr zur Hälfte verstrichen, als sie den Laden betraten. Dante machte sich sogleich daran, die Jukebox wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen und sich danach auf die Couch zu werfen. Nero wusste, er musste jetzt schnell sein.

"Dante... Ich brauche dich.", flüsterte er gerade laut genug um die Musik zu übertönen. Er konnte an der plötzlich einsetzenden Körperspannung des anderen erkennen, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Was...?", versuchte er, eine Frage zu formulieren, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Anscheinend hatte diese zweideutige Aussage einen Kurzschluss in seinem Gehirn verursacht. Nero kicherte innerlich, wollte sein Schauspiel jedoch noch etwas weiter treiben.

Er ging langsam auf Dante zu, welcher unbewusst nach und nach zurückwich, bis er die Kante des Billiardtischs hinter sich spürte.

_Jetzt hab ich dich._

Den unschuldigen Blick stets beibehaltend, schmiegte er sich an die starke Brust des anderen.

"Ich brauche dich, Dante.", flüsterte er in einer sehnsüchtigen Tonlage, "Ohne dich schaff ich das einfach nicht."

Nero wollte ihn lediglich dazu bringen, gemeinsam mit ihm zu kochen, doch er konnte einfach nicht umhin, diese doppeldeutigen Dinge zu sagen.

 

Das tiefe Knurren erreichte seine Ohren nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile bevor ein dumpfer Schmerz von seinem Rücken aus seine Gehirnsynapsen erreichte. Das passierte halt, wenn man mit genügend Schwung auf den Billardtisch geworfen und unter einem Körper begraben wurde.

Nero keuchte auf, kam jedoch nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, da Dante sich sofort über seinen Hals hermachte. Er wusste nicht recht, wo ihm der Kopf stand, schien irgendwo zwischen den Sphären zu schweben. Lippen, Zunge, Zähne an seinem Hals. Hände, die überall an seinem Körper gleichzeitig zu sein schienen, streichelten, kratzten. Er konnte sich ein erregtes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen, was ein ebenso erregtes Knurren zur Folge hatte.

Kurz gab der Jüngere sich dieser Sensation hin, genoss das Gefühl der Aufmerksamkeit. Doch es war noch zu früh. Er musste Dante bremsen. Sein Devil Bringer verschaffte ihm den nötigen Vorteil. Er legte ihn auf seine Brust und drückte leicht. Dies brachte ihn dazu, in seinen Tätigkeiten kurz innezuhalten. Das war Neros Chance. Mithilfe des Überraschungsmoments drehte er sie, sodass er auf Dante zu liegen kam.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und die Versuchung, sich hinunter zu beugen und sich einen Kuss zu stehlen, war beinahe unerträglich. Ihre Münder näherten sich langsam. Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft, sich dieser Anziehungskraft zu entziehen.

_Bald. Nicht mehr lange. Dann werden diese Lippen mein sein._

Mit diesem Versprechen an sich selbst, brachte er schließlich einiges an Distanz zwischen ihre Körper und lächelte Dante schelmisch an: „Ich hatte eigentlich daran gedacht, dass wir gemeinsam kochen, aber okay.“

 

Dante stöhnte frustriert auf. Einerseits war er positiv überrascht, dass der Kleine ihn nicht windelweich geprügelt hatte, andererseits hatte er definitiv keine Lust auf dessen Spielchen. Er nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, dass er nicht mehr auf diese zweideutigen Aussagen reinfallen würde.

Nero hatte ihre letzte Mahlzeit bereits durchgeplant und sie harmonierten in der Küche ebenso wie im Kampf. Sie neckten einander und hin und wieder tauschten sie flüchtige Berührungen. Dies zu verhindern war auch kaum möglich, so nah wie sie immer nebeneinander standen und ihre Arbeitsschritte erledigten.

Die Jukebox, die nach wie vor Dantes Lieblingsmusik spielte, wechselte gerade das Lied. Was sie als nächstes hörten, war für beide eine Überraschung. Es handelte sich um ein langsames, romantisches Stück im ¾ Takt, perfekt für einen Walzer.

_Warum eigentlich nicht?_

Nero legte die Kochutensilien, mit jenen er gerade arbeitete, auf die Arbeitsfläche, baute sich vor Dante auf und verneigte sich leicht. Die Arm ihm entgegengestreckt und leicht lächelnd, auch, wenn der andere dies gerade nicht sehen konnte.

„Shall we dance?“, fragte er ihn in seiner üblichen Tonlage, herausfordernd, triezend, doch diesmal auch ein wenig verführerisch. Unterschwellig schwang ein Versprechen mit, welches genau wusste nicht einmal Nero selbst so genau.

Der junge Dämonenjäger verwendete diese Phrase immer, wenn er einer Horde Dämonen gegenüberstand und sich ein wenig übermütig fühlte. Wenn er spielen wollte. Seine Grenzen austesten, sich vielleicht auch beim Spiel mit dem Feuer die Finger verbrennen wollte. Er befand, dass es in dieser Situation ebenfalls recht gut passte.

Dantes Überraschung über diese Wendung der Geschehnisse war klar deutlich von seinem Gesicht abzulesen. Jedoch zeigten die herausfordernden Worte Neros schnell Wirkung und er konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte definitiv vor, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen. Die Hand ergreifend, fragte er in einer neckenden Tonlage: „Sicher, dass du einem erfahrenen Tänzer wie mir überhaupt gewachsen bist?“

Nero richtete sich wieder zu seiner gesamten Größe auf und grinste: „Ich denke, dass du das wohl oder übel selbst herausfinden musst. Wenn du dich traust.“

Er machte sich absolut keine Sorgen. Dante würde hier sein blaues Wunder erleben. Er hatte während seiner Ausbildung nicht nur Kampftraining erhalten. Etikettentraining war ebenfalls Inhalt gewesen und dazu hatte eben auch Gesellschaftstanz gezählt.

Dante führte sie aus der Küche in den Wohnbereich, um mehr Platz zum Tanzen zu haben. Sie würden ihn sicherlich brauchen. Zumindest bei den Tanzschritten, die der Ältere geplant hatte. Wenn der Kleine spielen wollte, wer war er, dass er ihm diese Bitte abschlagen würde?

Nero überließ dem Älteren ohne jegliche Diskussion die Führung, er kannte die Tänze gut genug, um einfach in die weibliche Rolle zu wechseln. Dies würde ihn sicherlich nicht aus dem Takt bringen. Schritt um Schritt tanzten sie durch den Raum, in perfekter Harmonie, nicht einmal Dantes überraschende Manöver, die er immer wieder einwarf, konnten ihn aus der Ruhe bringen. Er wurde herumgewirbelt, hochgehoben und immer öfter viel zu nahe an den Körper des Anderen gezogen. Nero konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das Tanzen mit Dante mehr Spaß machte, als es wahrscheinlich sollte. Eigentlich hatte er die Tanzstunden früher immer verabscheut, doch gemeinsam mit diesem Tanzpartner war es nicht nur recht erträglich, sondern regelrecht… ansprechend. Mittlerweile konnte er verstehen, was seine Ex-Kollegen immer versucht hatten, ihm zu erklären. Er hatte nie verstanden, wenn sie ihm sagten, dass er diese Unterrichtsstunden noch zu schätzen lernen würde, sobald er jemanden hatte, mit dem er tanzen wollte. Wie wundervoll es sich anfühlen würde, mit dieser Person über die Tanzfläche zu schweben, in perfekter Harmonie, als würden sogar die Herzen im selben Rhythmus schlagen. Mit Kyrie hatte er einmal versucht zu tanzen und auch, wenn es sich nicht so übel angefühlt hatte, so konnte es mit einem Tanz mit Dante absolut nicht mithalten.

Beide trugen ein liebevolles Lächeln für den jeweils anderen auf den Lippen als das Lied schlussendlich zu einem Ende kam. Nero wollte gerade etwas sagen, da kam Dante ihm zuvor: „Sag mal, riechst du das auch? Riecht irgendwie verbrannt?“

 

Sofort riss der Jüngere sich los und rannte in die Küche. Das Essen! Er hatte völlig vergessen, den Herd zurückzudrehen! Laut fluchend holte er dies nun nach, schaltete die Herdplatte komplett aus und zog die Pfanne runter. Er besah sich den Schaden.

„Und? Doch Lieferdienst?“, fragte Dante vorsichtig, genau wissend, dass Nero sicherlich nicht übermäßig gut gelaunt sein würde, wenn sie das Essen jetzt wirklich wegwerfen mussten. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen gab ihm jedoch Entwarnung.

„Nein, alles gut, nur ein wenig dunkel geraten. Aber das kann man wegkratzen.“, antwortete er und drehte sich zu Dante um, „Du kannst schon mal anfangen, den Tisch zu decken.“

Während des Essens hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Dante wunderte sich über den Sinneswandel des anderen. Viel zu schnell hatte er sich an seine Annäherungen, sein Flirten und die Berührungen gewöhnt. Beinahe schien es, als hätte er beschlossen, der Anziehung des Fluchs nicht mehr widerstehen zu wollen. Dass er selbst dies schon lange nicht mehr wollte, war völlig klar, da er sich ebenfalls schon mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, den Jüngeren mehr als nur auf einer körperlichen Ebene zu begehren. Sein Dämon und er waren sich mittlerweile sicher, dass hier auch romantische Gefühle im Spiel waren. Dante betrachtete Nero aus seinem Augenwinkel, nicht dass der andere das überhaupt bemerken würde, so tief wie er selbst in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Er war wirklich ein guter Fang und selbst der Altersunterschied konnte ihn nicht mehr abschrecken. Nachdem Cindy und der alte Mann im Diner sie derartig unterstützt hatten, hatte er all seine Bedenken über Bord geworfen. Nicht, dass es nach heute Nacht überhaupt noch einen Unterschied machen würde. Dann wäre alles egal, was er heute noch für wichtig oder unwichtig befunden hatte.

 

Nero dachte andererseits gerade darüber nach, wie er Dante am besten dazu kriegen sollte, dem Drängen des Fluchs nachzugeben. Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, was er selbst fühlte. Konnte die Auswirkungen des Fluchs und seine eigenen Gefühle nicht voneinander trennen. Doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren flüsterte ihm die ganze Zeit zu, dass Dante der Richtige war. Der Eine und der Einzige. Perfekt für ihn. Dass er der Schlüssel zu seinem Glück war. Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ebenso für ihn empfinden könnte. Dante konnte alles und jeden haben, davon war Nero mehr als nur überzeugt. Warum sollte er sich dann ausgerechnet für ihn entscheiden? Abgesehen davon wusste er gar nicht, ob er sich überhaupt zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Er selbst hatte nie in Frage gestellt, dass er den Charakter und das Sein selbst lieben würde und nicht das Geschlecht. Damit war er in Fortuna zwar recht alleine gewesen, doch das war mehr ein Grund dafür als einer dagegen gewesen.

Dantes Kichern holte ihn recht abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend sah er zu ihm, wartete auf eine Erklärung, was denn bitte so lustig war.

„In deinem Essen haben sich bereits Eiskristalle gebildet. Wo genau bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Kleiner?“, neckte er ihn liebevoll.

Seine Gedanken definitiv nicht preisgeben wollend, beschloss er, das Thema zu wechseln und von sich abzulenken: „Ich habe überlegt, ob ich ein Spiel Billard mit dir wagen sollte.“

_Dann würde der Billardtisch auch einmal dafür verwendet, wofür er eigentlich konzipiert wurde._

Nicht, dass Nero der anderen Verwendung von vorhin auch nur im Geringsten abgeneigt gewesen war.

Genau dieser Gedanke ging auch Dante in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, was dazu führte, dass seine Überlegungen sich zu einem Kreis schlossen. Bevor sie jedoch beginnen konnten, im Kreis zu laufen, unterbrach er sich selbst. Ja, er wurde aus dem Verhalten Neros nicht schlau und ja, es trieb ihn irgendwie leicht in den Wahnsinn, doch nein, er würde sich jetzt nicht weiter damit beschäftigen.

 

„Ich denke, dass ein kleines Spielchen eine Menge Spaß bedeuten könnte.“, antwortete er daher mit einer kleinen Denkverzögerung auf den unterschwelligen Vorschlag und erhob sich, um sich vor Nero zu stellen und eine Hand auszustrecken: „Wollen wir?“

Der Jüngere grinste, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen: „Wir wollen.“

Aus einer Partie wurden schließlich unzählige mehr und die Sonne begann, unterzugehen. Beide hielten inne und sahen aus dem Fenster.

„Sollen wir uns den letzten Sonnenuntergang anschauen?“, fragte Nero leise. Die ganze Zeit hatte er diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, weil er einen Plan hatte, welchen er durchziehen wollte. Dabei hatte er jedoch völlig aus den Augen verloren, was es bedeutete, wenn er am Ende dieses Plans angelangt war. Das Ende seines Plans stellte gleichzeitig auch die letzten Momente seines Lebens dar. Ja, er würde in Dantes Armen liegen, würde sich von ihm geliebt fühlen, seinen Körper würden unzählige Spuren ihrer vorangegangenen Tätigkeiten zieren, aber für wie lange? Kurz darauf würde sein Herz aufhören zu schlagen und all dies würde nicht mehr von Bedeutung sein. Diese Dinge hatte er wirklich gut verdrängt gehabt. Doch nun trafen sie ihn völlig unvorbereitet mit voller Wucht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns das Sterben des Tages ansehen sollten.“, gab Dante in ähnlicher Tonlage zurück. Der Stimmungsumschwung des anderen war ihm keinesfalls entgangen. Er selbst spürte das unweigerliche Ende seines Lebens die ganze Zeit. Er fühlte, wie seine Zeit ablief. Doch er hatte seinen Frieden damit geschlossen. Er hatte ein Leben gehabt, es gut gelebt, vieles erlebt und vieles getan, was er bis heute noch bereute. Einzig und allein um Nero tat es ihm leid. Er war noch so jung, hatte in Fortuna absolut keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich vollends zu entfalten und sein Leben zu genießen. Glücklich zu sein. Es war einfach unfair. Der Kleine hatte Besseres verdient. Also beschloss Dante in diesem Moment, die letzten Stunden vollends ihm zu widmen. Ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vorsichtig zog er ihn in seine Arme, immer auf seine Körpersprache achtend. Er wollte nichts machen, was ihn verärgern könnte. Doch seine Angst war völlig unbegründet, da Nero sich sofort an ihn schmiegte und zufrieden seufzte.

Dieses Seufzen tat nach wie vor schlimme Dinge mit Dante, doch er war mittlerweile besser darin geworden, seine Gelüste zu unterdrücken. Einige Zeit standen sie einfach reglos mitten im Raum und genossen das Gefühl der Zweisamkeit.

„Was möchtest du als nächstes machen?“, stellte Dante flüsternd die Frage, die diesen Moment beendete. Nero, in welchem sich langsam das Gefühl bemerkbar machte, dass ihm die Zeit davonlief, beschloss, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ich denke, ein gewisser Jemand ist mir noch die Einlösung seines Versprechens schuldig.“, schnurrte er ihm entgegen, „Abgesehen davon wird es Zeit, dass ich das Mehl aus den Haaren wasche.“


	5. Chapter 5

Dante wollte etwas erwidern, wusste jedoch nicht wirklich, was er darauf sagen sollte. Dieser unerwartete Vorschlag hatte seine Gehirnwindungen einfach einfrieren lassen. Er war weder zu einer Antwort, noch zu einer einzigen Bewegung fähig. Das Einzige, was auf Hochtouren lief, war seine Fantasie, welche ihm nicht sehr hilfreich unzählige Szenarien und Bilder lieferte. Sie beide unter der Dusche, nackt, aneinander geschmiegt. Er, wie er den Kleineren gegen die Fliesen drückte.

Bevor er diese Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, hatte Nero sich von ihm gelöst und zog ihn bereits ins Badezimmer. Dante wusste wirklich nicht, wie er das überleben sollte. Ohne den Kleinen anzufallen.

 

Was er jedoch nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Nero genau das geplant hatte. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie schwer es für ihn sein musste, sich zurückzuhalten, fühlte er doch genau das Gleiche. Dieses Mal fühlte er sich mutig und nicht im Geringsten Schüchtern. Er wollte das hier. Wollte keinen Rückzieher machen, keine Zweifel hegen. Also schälte er sich quälend langsam aus seiner Kleidung, immer darauf bedacht, dass Dante ihn genau beobachtete. Was dieser auch tat. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, wusste, dass er einfach musste. Wenn er sich nicht sofort an ihm vergreifen wollte, dann musste er jetzt wegsehen. Doch es war so unglaublich schwer. Ein hinterlistiges Stimmchen in seinem Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm zu, dass Nero diese Show absichtlich für ihn abzog. Um ihn einzuladen, zu quälen, zu einer Reaktion aufzufordern. Dante beschloss, dieses Stimmchen zu ignorieren. Das war alles nur Wunschdenken, darüber war er sich mehr als nur sicher. Und das war der Ausschlaggeber für ihn, endlich wegsehen zu können. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Nero seine Hose komplett ausgezogen hatte, also nur mehr in Boxershorts vor ihm stand.

Doch dass sich im nächsten Moment ein Paar Hände unverschämt an seiner eigenen Kleidung zu schaffen machten, hatte er nicht erwartet. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entfloh Dante, als Fingerspitzen seine bereits erhitzte Haut berührten.

„Nicht sehr nett von dir, mich einfach zu ignorieren, wenn ich dir extra eine kleine Show biete.“, schnurrte Nero gegen seinen Hals und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich umgehend von diesem Punkt aus auf seiner Haut aus. Jedes noch so kleine Härchen stand stramm. Dante konnte nur schwerlich ein erneutes Keuchen unterdrücken. Der Kleine machte ihn wahnsinnig und nach der letzten Aussage konnte er sich nun sicher sein, dass das Stimmchen recht gehabt hatte. Dieses Biest machte das absichtlich!

Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück fand den Weg auf den Badezimmerboden. Als beide schlussendlich nur mehr in ihrer Unterwäsche voreinander standen, ließ Nero von seinem Opfer ab.

„Kommst du?“, fragte er in einer unschuldigen Tonlage, während er sich von Dante wegdrehte, den Bund seiner Unterwäsche erfasste und sie sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung von den Hüften schob. Noch bevor er einen Fuß in die Dusche setzen und das Wasser aufdrehen konnte, spürte er einen Körper hinter sich. Sein eigener reagierte wie schon gestern sofort auf seine Nähe, bildete eine sichtbare Gänsehaut und schickte Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper.

„Als würde ich den Fehler, dich warten zu lassen, je begehen.“, schnurrte es dunkel nahe seinem Ohr. Nero konnte spüren, wie seine Knie etwas weich wurden. Alles in seinem Körper schrie danach, sich einfach hinzuwerfen und sich Dante anzubieten. Anscheinend weckte der andere eine unterwürfige Seite in ihm, nicht, dass es ihn stören würde. Wenn ihn jemand dominieren durfte, dann war es der Mann hinter ihm.

 

Unter größter Anstrengung und Aufbringung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung betätigte er den Wasserhahn und warmes Wasser ergoss sich über ihre Körper. Nero griff sich das Duschgel, schüttete eine großzügige Menge auf seine Hand und drehte sich danach um. Ohne eine Vorwarnung begann er, den Körper vor sich einzuseifen. Die sofortige Anspannung signalisierte ihm, dass Dante sich definitiv genauso zusammenreißen musste wie er selbst. Doch er wollte sich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er hatte genug davon. Ein für alle Mal.

Einen Schritt auf ihn zugehend, schmiegte er sich nah an ihn, das Duschgel benetzte nun auch seinen eigenen Oberkörper. Die Hände in seinem Nacken verschränkend, zog er ihn ein wenig zu sich herab und schnurrte ihm verführerisch entgegen:

„Lass los, Dante. Halt dich nicht zurück.“

 

Diese Worte waren der Tropfen, die das Fass endgültig überlaufen ließen. Bevor Nero wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er die kalten Fliesen in seinem Rücken und Dantes Lippen an seinem Hals. Er stöhnte überrascht auf und krallte seine Finger in seine Schultern. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt! Endlich passierte es. Sie mussten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Und beide fragten sich, warum sie sich überhaupt je die Mühe gemacht hatten. All die Zeit, die sie verschwendet hatten. Doch sie kamen zu der stummen Übereinkunft, dass sie jede Sekunde hiervon damit verbringen würden, für die verlorene Zeit Wiedergutmachung zu leisten.

Nero hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, nicht völlig untätig zu sein, doch sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Dantes nackter Körper an seinen gepresst, seine Hände, die ihn vorsichtig und gleichzeitig von tiefer Sehnsucht zeugend berührten, seinen Körper beben ließen. Doch was ihm wirklich den Atem raubte, waren seine Lippen, die sich ihren Weg nach unten küssten und saugten. Seine Zähne, die jeden Millimeter Haut, den sie erwischten, als Sein markierten. Nero stöhnte laut auf, sich nicht im Geringsten darum kümmernd, dass ihn vielleicht jemand hören konnte. Er wollte, dass Dante hörte, was er da mit ihm anstellte. Was er in ihm auslöste.

Doch als er seine Hände weiter nach unten wandern ließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er handeln musste. Er wollte dies nicht zu schnell zu Ende gehen lassen, wollte dies genießen. Vor allem wollte er aber nicht völlig untätig bleiben. Er wollte Dante ebenfalls berühren. Wollte ihn zum Beben bringen. Ihn all die Dinge fühlen lassen, die er ihn fühlen ließ. Abgesehen davon hatte er einen Plan und dieser beinhaltete definitiv nicht in der Dusche flachgelegt zu werden.

 

Nero kämpfte sich durch den Nebel der Erregung, welcher sich in seinem Gehirn breit gemacht hatte und ihm das Handeln erschwerte. Mithilfe seines Devil Bringers fing er die Hände Dantes ein und hielt sie an den Handgelenken fest. Ein dunkles Knurren war die Antwort auf sein Tun, anscheinend war Dante nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, dass Nero sich nun einmischte und ihn von seinen Vorhaben abhielt. Jener grinste nur diabolisch und drehte geschickt ihre Rollen um, nun selbst die Oberhand habend. Zumindest vorerst.

Damit der Ältere gar nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte, sich wieder freizukämpfen, pinnte er dessen Handgelenke über seinem Kopf an die Fliesen und versenkte seine Zähne in seinem Hals. Ein dunkles Stöhnen war die Belohnung hierfür, was ein weiteres in Nero hervorrufen zu drohte. Diese Genugtuung wollte er ihm jedoch nicht gönnen und lenkte sich lieber damit ab, an der gebissenen Stelle kräftig zu saugen und Dante zu markieren. Auch, wenn er bereits als er davon abließ sehen konnte, wie es begann zu heilen, war er zufrieden. Dante gehörte nun ihm. Für jetzt und für immer. Denn das was sie hier hatten, diese letzten Stunden zusammen, das war ihr für immer.

Als hätte Dante seine Gedanken gehört, stieg wieder dieses urtümliche Grollen in seinem Brustkorb auf. Dunkel, gefährlich. Und absolut unwiderstehlich für Nero. Er stöhnte willig auf. Etwas in ihm reagierte heftigst auf diese dunkle Seite, auf die Gefahr. Sie zog ihn beinahe wie magnetisch zu ihm. Er konnte sich nicht erwehren.

Dante hatte auch nicht vor, ihn entkommen zu lassen. Er riss sich frei und drückte Nero aus der Dusche. Sich absolut nicht darum kümmernd, dass die Dusche noch lief und dass sie alles volltropften, dirigierte er sie beide in sein Schlafzimmer.

 

In einer flüssigen Bewegung hob er Nero an und warf ihn auf das Bett. Keine Sekunde später war er über ihm und machte sich wieder daran, seinen Körper zu erkunden. Nero wusste nicht wohin mit all diesen Empfindungen und warf seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her, nicht sicher seiend, ob er entkommen oder sich lieber voll und ganz hingeben wollte. Es glich einer süßen Folter und Nero kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl masochistisch veranlagt sein musste, so sehr, wie er dies genoss.

Das Licht des Vollmonds schien hell ins Schlafzimmer und erhellte den Raum.

Dante, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Haut der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu markieren, knurrte erregt, als Nero seinen Devil Bringer in dessen Haare vergrub und nicht gerade sanft an ihnen zog. Er gab seine neckische Folter auf, um Nero in die Augen zu sehen.

 

Und dieser Moment, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, während sie im Lichte des Vollmonds badeten, welches ihr Ende ankündigte, war Auslöser für das, was folgte.

Lippen trafen aufeinander, zuerst schüchtern und testend, dann als liebevolles Zeichen der Zuneigung. Schlussendlich, als Dante seine Hände in Neros Haar vergraben und Nero seine Nägel in Dantes Nacken gekrallt hatte, war der Kuss erhitzt, wild, dunkel, gefährlich. Genauso wie die Gefühle der beiden Wesen. Beide waren von dämonischer Natur und egal, wie verdünnt durch Menschenblut sie sein mochte, sie kämpfte sich stets durch.

 

Dante biss Nero in die Lippe, seine scharfen Schneidezähne rissen sofort ein Loch hinein und Blut wurde zu Tage gefördert. Ein erhitztes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Gebissenen, gleichzeitig mit dem Verlangen, es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen. Er fuhr mit den krallenartigen Spitzen über seinen Rücken, lange Striemen hinterlassend, welche langsam zu bluten begannen, bevor sie schlussendlich wieder heilten. Dante ließ von den Lippen ab und keuchte. Nero hob eine Augenbraue. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass...?

Um seine Theorie zu beweisen, wiederholte er sein kleines Experiment. Diesmal vergrub er die Krallen lediglich in seiner Seite und wurde prompt mit einem kehligen Stöhnen belohnt.

_Na wenn das so ist..._

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den nach wie vor blutbenetzten Lippen zog er seinen Devil Bringer Richtung Bauchnabel, Dante hierbei tiefe Wunden zufügend. Sein Arm leuchtete dabei fröhlich vor sich hin, schien sich regelrecht an dem Blut, welches er dem anderen aus dem Körper lockte, zu erfreuen. Nero leckte sich über die Lippen, konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er dieses Bild derartig erotisch fand, doch den anderen derartig in Ekstase versetzt zu erleben, hatte etwas an sich, was Nero sämtliche rationale Gedanken über Bord werfen ließ. Seine dunkle Seite wollte spielen und wer war er, sie daran zu hindern? Vor allem, wenn Dante derartig viel Freude daran zu empfinden schien?

Nach einem Blick in dessen verklärte Augen, die von seiner Erregung nur allzu deutlich zeugten, war es klar: Er war verloren. Er gehörte Dante. Das war nicht mehr bestreitbar.

Die Krallen des Devil Bringer entfernend, betrachtete er seinen Arm, der voller Blut war. Eigentlich sollte ihn das abstoßen, oder? Doch wie Dante ihn genauestens betrachtete, ihn nie aus den Augen ließ, es ließ etwas in ihm überschnappen. Er wollte ihn aus der Bahn werfen, ihn beeindrucken, ihm eine Show bieten. Also tat er das erste, was ihm einfiel: Er führte seine Krallen zu seinem Mund und leckte lasziv das Blut davon ab, dabei tief in Dantes Augen blickend.

 

Kurz konnte ein Aufflackern von Rot in ihnen erkennen, doch dann war Dante schon wieder auf ihm, ihn wild küssend.

Keiner der beiden wusste in diesem Moment, wie tiefgründig die Verbindung war, die sie gerade mit diesem Kuss eingegangen waren.

Bevor Nero überhaupt wusste, wie ihm geschah, spürte er eine Welle der Erregung über ihn hinwegrollen, die er in dieser Intensität noch nie erlebt hatte.

 

Viele Stunden vergingen und das Letzte, wozu Nero noch fähig war, bevor er endgültig in die Bewusstlosigkeit driftete, war ein leises „Ich liebe dich, Dante..." zu flüstern.

Dante war nicht sonderlich besser dran und schaffte es gerade noch, eine Decke über sie beide zu ziehen und einen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel zu hauchen, bevor er ihm folgte.

 

Das Nächste, was sich in sein Bewusstsein schob, war grelles Sonnenlicht. Dante stöhnte. Warum musste ihm dieses Drecksding genau ins Gesicht scheinen?

Erst einige Sekunden später lieferte sein Gehirn die Information, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Sonnenaufgang mehr erlebt haben hätte dürfen. Er riss die Augen auf und traf prompt auf ein zweites Paar. Nero war ebenfalls bereits wach und betrachtete ihn.

Nero war bereits einige Zeit vor Dante erwacht und mindestens genauso verwirrt darüber gewesen. Doch nachdem er sich die gestrigen Ereignisse noch einmal durch den Kopf gingen ließ, wusste er, dass sie es geschafft hatten, in letzter Sekunde noch den Fluch zu brechen. Er warf einen Blick zu Dante, seinem Dante, seiner einzig wahren Liebe. Der Drang, einfach laut loszulachen, war beinahe nicht zu unterdrücken, doch er wollte ihn noch nicht wecken. Wollte noch ein wenig allein mit seinen Gedanken sein. Sie hätten es sich so viel einfacher machen können, wenn sie früher miteinander geredet hätten. Wenn Nero sich früher mit diesen neuartigen Gefühlen auseinander gesetzt hätte. Dante hatte sie sicherlich auch gespürt, nur weiterhin versucht, sie zu ignorieren. Hatte sie wahrscheinlich genauso wie er auf den Fluch geschoben. Er seufzte leise. Sie waren schon Idioten.

_Dann passen wir wenigstens gut zusammen._

Er lächelte und konnte zusehen, wie Dante erwachte.

 

„Guten Morgen, Dante.", schnurrte er ihm zu und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Die Verwirrung war deutlich von Dantes Gesicht abzulesen.

„Was...? Wie... warum?", stotterte er verwirrt.

Nero fand dies nur zu niedlich und beschloss, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern. Er schmollte gespielt, jedoch sehr überzeugend, schniefte leicht und zwang sich zu ein paar Fake-Tränen.

„Das heißt... du kannst dich an gestern nicht erinnern? Waren all deine Worte nur gelogen?", fragte er ihn mit gebrochenen Stimme, als würde er wirklich jede Sekunde anfangen zu weinen.

Dante schob instinktiv sofort Panik. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an gestern erinnern. Was sie in diesem Bett getrieben hatten. Himmel, die Blutflecken waren nur zu gut auf seinem Laken erkennbar. Selbst, wenn dieses rot war, so stach das getrocknete Blut recht deutlich hervor. Genauso wie gewisse andere Flecken in Weiß. Aber welche Worte? Sie hatten kaum geredet. Oder war Dante wirklich derartig in Ekstase gewesen dass er sich daran nicht erinnerte? Es vielleicht gar nicht gehört hatte? Und selbst wenn, es änderte doch nichts daran, dass sie eigentlich tot sein sollten, oder?!

Doch dann blitzte ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er hatte verstanden.

Er zog Nero in seine Arme und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Nero."

 

Nero hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber definitiv nicht mit einer Liebeserklärung. Und warum eigentlich „auch"? Er hatte ihm doch noch nie seine Liebe gestanden.

Und als würde sein Unterbewusstsein ihn Lügen strafen wollen, fielen ihm die letzten Worte vor seiner Bewusstlosigkeit ein. Sofort lief er rot an und versteckte sein Gesicht in Dantes Brust. Das war ihm so peinlich. Warum genau wusste er jedoch auch nicht. Er wusste doch, dass er ihn liebte! Das hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet! Sie waren für einander bestimmt!

„Wir sind solche Idioten. Wie lange sind wir schon unnötig um einander herumgeschlichen, ohne es zu merken? Wie viel Zeit haben wir wohl verschwendet, ohne es zu wissen? Wie viel Stress wir uns ersparen hätten können!", murmelte Nero vor sich hin. Dante seufzte nur.

„Ist doch egal, oder? Wir haben ein ganzes Leben vor uns. Genügend Möglichkeiten, um all die verlorene Zeit wiedergutzumachen, oder was meinst du?"

Der Jüngere konnte darüber nur lächeln. Er liebte es, dass der andere immer versuchte, positiv zu denken, egal, was war.

„Wir sollten definitiv den anderen Bescheid geben.", beschloss er und wollte schon aufstehen, da zog Dante ihn einfach wieder zurück an seine Brust.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so gehen lasse, oder?", knurrte er ihm verführerisch entgegen, „Jetzt wo ich dich endlich kosten durfte. Ich bin süchtig."

Nero wollte sich ergeben, wollte einfach das tun, was Dante von ihm wollte, doch er war schon immer ein Rebell gewesen, wollte immer seine eigenen Ideen durchsetzen. Selbst für ihn würde er sich so schnell nicht ändern.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass wir dich entwöhnen.“, neckte er ihn liebevoll und wollte sich gerade seinem Griff entziehen, da wurde sein Nacken attackiert. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, zu gut fühlten sich seine Berührungen an.

„Ich denke, ich bin nicht der einzig Süchtige hier, oder, Kleiner?“, hauchte er gegen die geschundene Haut, was den Angesprochenen schaudern ließ. Leider wäre alles, was er jetzt sagen wollte, eine glatte Lüge gewesen, also sagte er gar nichts. Ließ sich von Dante weiter küssen, beißen, liebkosen. Minuten lang. Genoss das Gefühl der Zweisamkeit. Nur Dante und er. So wie es sein sollte. Für jetzt und für ewig. Und dieses Mal war „ewig“ nicht nur ein paar Stunden. Es war Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Eine Zukunft. Die er gemeinsam mit Dante bestreiten wollte.

„Dante… lass los… die anderen… sie sollen nicht unnötig um uns trauern müssen.“, versuchte er erneut den anderen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Und dieses Mal schien es sogar zu funktionieren. Ein Seufzen war zu hören und die Liebkosungen an seinem Hals stoppten.

„Warum bist ausgerechnet du der Vernünftige von uns beiden, Kleiner?“, murrte Dante ein wenig verstimmt, was Nero lachen ließ.

„Einer von uns beiden muss es ja sein.“

 

Beide verließen das Bett und beschlossen nach einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Körper, dass eine Dusche definitiv angebracht war. Um Zeit zu sparen, taten sie das gemeinsam. Da Dante gestern nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht hatte, die Dusche abzudrehen, hatten sie keinerlei warmes Wasser. Dies zerstörte seine Pläne, den Jüngeren unter der Dusche vielleicht doch noch einmal rumzukriegen.

Kaum, dass sie sauber waren und frische Kleidung am Körper trugen, hörten sie, wie sich die Eingangstür geräuschvoll öffnete und zwei weibliche Stimmen miteinander stritten.

 

„Ich werde die beiden sicher nicht suchen.“ – Ladys Stimme.

„Und warum genau sollte ich das machen wollen?“ – Trishs Stimme.

Bevor die beiden vollends anfangen konnten zu streiten, stellten die beiden sich in den Türrahmen und warteten, dass sie auf sie aufmerksam wurden.

„Wen genau wollt ihr denn finden?“, fragte Nero gespielt verwirrt. Sofort hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen.

„Dante…? Nero? … Wie?“, stotterte Lady verwirrt, während Trish wissend grinste.

„Das war ein wirklich guter Einfall, Dante. Glückwunsch, nicht einmal ich wäre so schnell darauf gekommen.“, lobte die Dämonin ihn.

Dante war davon jedoch eher verwirrt als geschmeichelt. Nero verstand die Bedeutung hinter dieser Aussage ebenfalls nicht und blickte fragend zu seinem Liebsten, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wovon genau redest du bitte, Trish?“, beschloss er schlussendlich nachzufragen. Aus dieser Frau war er noch nie schlau geworden.

„Du hast es geschafft, den Fluch auszutricksen! Dass ich da nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin!“

 

Diese Worte machten für keinen der anwesenden Personen auch nur im Entferntesten Sinn.

„Kannst du das auch für Dumme formulieren?“, meinte Nero, langsam leicht genervt von der kryptischen Ausdrucksweise der Dämonin.

„Ihr beide. Habt euch verbunden. Sobald zwei Dämonen diese Art der Verbindung eingehen, dann ist der Partner die einzig wahre Liebe. Puff, der Fluch ist gelöst.“, erklärte Trish ihren Gedankengang.

Nero blickte verwirrt zu Dante.

„Verbunden? Dante, was meint sie damit?“

 

Der Angesprochene ließ die gestrigen Geschehnisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Hatten sie währenddessen Blut getauscht? Er hatte Neros blutige Lippe geküsst. Und Nero… hatte sein Blut von seinen Krallen geleckt. Kurz bevor er ihn angefallen und zu Seinem gemacht hatte. Dantes Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis. Sie hatten sich gestern aus Versehen verbunden. Ihre Dämonen hatten da sicherlich ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt, so viel war sicher. Aber es war ihm egal. Er liebte diesen Jungen, der gerade noch an seinem Rücken klebte. Mehr, als er je gedacht hatte, dass er fähig sein würde. Und wenn man Neros Liebesgeständnis heranzog, dann dürfte das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Da störte es ihn absolut nicht, wenn ihr Band bis an ihr Lebensende andauerte. Er hatte sowieso nicht vor, ihn je wieder gehen zu lassen.

„Du hast es ihm nicht vorher erklärt?“, holte Trish ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das war der Moment, in welchem er spürte, dass Nero sich von ihm entfernte. Sofort erkannte er seinen Fehler. Er hatte sich zu lange in Gedanken verloren und den Moment verpasst, dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären.

„Was hätte ich ihm bitte vorher erklären sollen? Dass-“, wollte er sich gerade erklären, als Nero ihn unterbrach.

„Du hast mich nur benutzt? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie mit all diesen Dingen meint, aber ich höre ganz klar raus, dass du mir all das nur vorgespielt hast, damit du nicht verreckst. Aber ich habe eine Überraschung für dich: Ich werde dich höchstpersönlich umbringen.“, kam es geknurrt von ihm, bevor er nach oben stürmte.

Dante fluchte und wollte ihm nach, da hielt Trish ihn auf.

„Lass ihn. Er hat jedes Recht der Welt, auf dich wütend zu sein. Wie konntest du so etwas nur abziehen, ohne es vorher mit ihm zu besprechen?“

Der Ältere hatte genug. Wieso trauten sie ihm solche Aktionen überhaupt zu? Sie sollten ihn eigentlich besser kennen. Erneut kam er jedoch nicht dazu, die ganze Sache aufzuklären, da Nero die Treppe hinuntergestürmt kam und mit Blue Rose auf ihn zielte.

„Kleiner, bitte-“, versuchte Dante noch einmal sein Glück, doch es war vergebens. Eine Kugel traf ihn direkt in seine Schulter. Doch statt dem Getroffenen keuchte der Schütze voll Schmerz.

„Was zur Hölle? Was hast du gemacht?!“, knurrte Nero und packte Dante mit seinem Devil Bringer, hob ihn in die Höhe. Alles, was er ihm antat, spürte er selbst. Voller Zorn darüber, dem anderen vertraut zu haben, aktivierte er seinen Devil Trigger.

„Das bedeutet es, sich mit einem anderen Dämon zu verbinden. Ihr teilt alle Empfindungen, positiv wie negativ. Ihr könnt einander immer finden, verstärkt eure Kräfte im Kampf, teilt aber auch euren Schmerz.“, erklärte diesmal Lady. Selbst ihr war das Konzept der „Dämonen-Hochzeit“ bekannt.

Entsetzt darüber, was er da zu hören bekam, ließ er Dante los und stürmte aus dem Laden.

 

Beide Frauen hatten absolut kein Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl. Sie fanden, dass er genau das bekommen hatte, was er verdiente. Dante stöhnte und blieb einfach genau da liegen, wo er aufgekommen war, als der Junge ihn losgelassen hatte. Wie sollte er das nur wieder gerade biegen? Er schaute zu Trish.

„Du und deine vorlaute Klappe. Das ist alles deine Schuld.“, murrte er sie an und als sie gerade etwas darauf antworten wollte, schnitt er ihn mit einem giftigen Blick das Wort ab, bevor er begann zu erzählen, wie es wirklich gewesen war.

 

Nero wanderte durch die Straßen, konnte seinen Zorn kaum verstecken. Niemand der an ihm vorbeikam, lief nicht Gefahr, von ihm angeknurrt zu werden. Wie hatte er Dante nur vertrauen können?! Es war töricht und naiv von ihm gewesen. Natürlich wollte der Ältere nichts von ihm! Er war lediglich das Mittel zum Zweck gewesen! Und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war er für alle Zeit an diesen Mistkerl gebunden?! Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein! Was ihn an alledem jedoch am meisten wurmte war die Tatsache, dass er ihn nicht einfach windelweich prügeln konnte, da er ja jeden Schlag selbst spüren würde.

„Dante, das tut mir so leid.“, entschuldigte Trish sich das gefühlte tausendste Mal bei ihm und mittlerweile war er davon genervt. Das half ihm auch nicht, seinen erzürnten Partner zurückzuholen. Ihn zu besänftigen und dazu zu bringen, ihm zuzuhören würde einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit erfordern. Er konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Dante konnte selbst über all diese Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen lag, fühlen, wie verletzt der andere war.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nun gehen.“, mischte Lady sich ein und nahm ihre niedergeschlagene Freundin an die Hand, „Geh ihn suchen, bevor er irgendeine Dummheit begeht.“

Als die beiden den Laden verlassen hatten, beschloss Dante, dass sie Recht hatte. Wurde Zeit, dass er seinen hitzköpfigen Freund wieder einfing.

 

Besagter Hitzkopf hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Horde Dämonen aufgetrieben und ließ all seinen Frust und den Schmerz, den er fühlte, raus, machte effektiv Dämonen-Geschnetzeltes mit extra Blei aus ihnen. Doch in all dem Getümmel und mit seinen vom Zorn getrübten Sinnen entging ihm, dass ein etwas stärkerer Dämon sich langsam von hinten an ihn anschlich.

„Nero!“, tönte es hinter ihm und er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehen, um mitanzusehen, wie Dante sich zwischen ihn und den Dämonen warf, ihn vor dem Angriff schützend und den Schaden selbst einsteckend. Nero spürte, wie die Attacke sich durch Dantes Fleisch fraß. Er ging beinahe in die Knie. Was zur Hölle war dieses Ding? Doch einen Blick später wurde ihm klar, warum es derartig schmerzte. Diese Viecher hatten doch wirklich irgendeine Art Gift an ihren Klauen. Kein Wunder, dass sich das durch die Haut fraß. Der Jüngere spürte unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Keiner verletzte was Sein war! In den Devil Trigger wechselnd, machte er mithilfe von Yamato kurzen Prozess mit jenem Dämon. Dann wandte er sich an seinen „Retter“:

„Was sollte das? Niemand hat dich um deine Hilfe gebeten. Ich hatte alles im Griff.“

Dante grinste nur schief, die Wunde brannte nach wie vor ein wenig, doch seine dämonischen Kräfte waren bereits dabei, den Schaden zu heilen.

„Ich habe dich gesucht. Wollte mit dir reden.“, begann er und stellte sich direkt vor Nero, blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „Als ich diesen Dämon gesehen habe… erkannt habe, dass er kurz davor war, dich zu verletzten… Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Mein Körper hat sich von ganz allein bewegt. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dich verletzt.“

Nero wollte ihm widersprechen, wollte ihn einen Lügner schimpfen. Warum sollte er sich dafür interessieren, was aus ihm wurde? Er hatte doch keinerlei Verwendung mehr für ihn, oder? Doch tief in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass Dante die Wahrheit sagte. Diese Tatsache verwirrte ihn und machte ihn nur noch wütender. Warum konnte er nicht einfach einmal in seinem Leben glücklich sein? Was das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

„Nero… bitte, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass du verärgert bist. Aber du hast da etwas völlig falsch verstanden.“

„Dass du mich nur benutzt hast? Mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hast? Das hab ich schon verstanden, danke. Ich bin vielleicht dumm genug, um auf deine Spielchen reinzufallen, aber-“

Seine Schimpftirade wurde von zwei seidig weichen Lippen, die sich auf seine eigenen legten, unterbrochen. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entkam Nero. Selbst, wenn der letzte Kuss noch nicht allzu lang her war, so fühlte es sich bereits viel zu lange an. Er war süchtig und das rächte sich nun. Er war sofort handzahm, sämtlicher Ärger schien plötzlich so unendlich weit entfernt.

„Bitte, hör mich an. Trish hat die völlig falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Und natürlich alles gleich wieder hinausgeplappert. Das kann sie gut.“

Nero seufzte und beschloss, ihm eine Chance zu geben.

 

„Wehe, du schaffst es, dass ich das hier bereue.“, drohte er ihm und ließ sich zurück zum Devil May Cry bringen. Dort klärte Dante dieses Missverständnis auf. Dass er sich nicht absichtlich mit Nero verbunden hatte. Dass er dies sicherlich nicht als Ausweg getan hatte. Dass er kein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht hatte, es ihn aber auch nicht weiter störte, mit ihm auf ewig verbunden zu sein. Dass er bereits lange vor der Mission Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte, sich dessen nur nie bewusst gewesen war. Wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, sich all diese Zeit zurückzuhalten, weil er ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Vor allem, als dann auch sein dämonischer Teil sein Interesse an ihm bekundet hatte. Wie glücklich er gewesen war, als er ihm endlich seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

„Und als wir heute früh aufgewacht sind, wusste ich, dass wir beide wirklich zueinander gehören. Wenn sogar der Fluch das so gesehen hat und uns am Leben gelassen hat.“, beendete er seine Ausführungen.

Nero konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Er hatte ihm derartig Unrecht getan und er saß einfach hier, nahm sich die Zeit und gab sich alle Mühe, dass er ihm zuhörte? Dass er verstand? Obwohl er doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte und einfach abgehauen war, ohne ihm eine Chance zu geben, sich zu erklären?

Dante seufzte. Vielleicht war es einfach noch zu früh gewesen. Er stand auf und wollte nach oben gehen, dem anderen etwas Freiraum geben.

Womit er sicherlich nicht gerechnet hatte, war von hinten umarmt zu werden.

„Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Dante. Ich habe ihr einfach geglaubt.“, murmelte Nero in seinen Rücken, beinahe zu leise, doch er hatte die Worte vernommen.

„Es war einfach… zu logisch. Wieso solltest du ausgerechnet mich wollen? Mich lieben? Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Da hat das natürlich perfekt gepasst.“

Dante konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade hörte. Er drehte sich zu ihm herum und nahm ihn in seine Arme, küsste leicht seine Stirn.

„Du kleiner Idiot. Wen sollte ich denn lieben, wenn nicht dich? Du bist perfekt. Perfekt für mich. Und egal, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun. Du hast mich nun für alle Ewigkeiten an der Backe kleben. Besser du findest dich damit ab.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alle, die es bis hier hin geschafft haben:Glückwunsch!  
> Ich hoffe, dass es gefallen hat ^^  
> Vielleicht mache ich mir auch mal die Mühe und übersetze die FF ins Englische, damit mehr Leute meinen Nonsense lesen können - da fällt dann auch das Problem mit "Halbdämon" und dergleichen weg :)  
> (Und mate bond ist so eine schöne Bezeichnung, die ich auch nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt bekommen habe)
> 
> Vielleicht liest man sich mal wieder - bis dahin: Danke fürs Lesen (und falls jemand Kudos oder dergleichen dalässt - love ya all <3 xoxo) 


End file.
